


My Princess Pine

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Engagement, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: A!Zach/O!Chris脑洞由 @404 not found 亲自操刀。





	1. Chapter 1

一时间，Whitelaw的百姓议论纷纷，因为他们的公主要嫁到Genovia了。虽然只是订婚，但到时候等公主的发情期一到，就得成婚了。在Whitelaw，要等Omega发情期到了，才能结婚，否则都不算数。可谁知道Genovia是怎么样的规矩呢？淳朴的百姓只听闻Genovia的国王十分年轻便平定江山，民众伏拱。也许国王是个靠武力说话的肌肉大汉呢？他们的公主又漂亮又端庄，怎么能受这样的苦！

此时，大家谈话中的主人公正郁闷地坐在床尾，膝盖上放着一个小盒子，那是公主父母送给他珍贵的珠宝，还有重要的信件，好让公主一起带到Genovia，凭此来怀念母国。公主叹了口气，他心中千百个不愿意，可他知道父母迫于Genovia的强大，难以推辞，况且公主也到了订婚的年纪，嫁到Genovia去还能增进两国的关系。他看了看窗外高悬的明月，几缕月光透过窗子洒在了木盒子上。

简直是晴天霹雳，昨天晚上他随侍卫出去打猎回宫，刚踏进大门，就看见了脸色沉重耽误父母，母亲坐在一旁兀自垂泪。

“Chris，”母亲见他回来，抬起头，拉住他的手，“刚才Genovia差人过来求婚，恐怕这回你是不得不去了。”

“可是，可是不能像以前那样拒绝吗？”Chris犹如当头浇了一盆冷水，他回握住母亲的手，又急忙转头去看父亲，“我非去不可吗？”

国王摇了摇头，“我们已经答应了，你马上梳洗一下，过一会儿他们会派人来接你。”

然后，Chris又叹了口气。他被关进了自己的房间，收拾好的行李已经被人带出去了，放在马车上。他要趁夜色出发，带着几个箱子，包括这个十分重要的盒子，离开母国，去往远在寒冷北方的Genovia。母亲担心Genovia的冬天会很冷，特地叫仆人收了几件厚厚的大衣和能御寒的斗篷。

Chris在很早以前就听说Genovia的国君很厉害，年纪轻轻就以自己的智慧与力量统一了大国。因为领地在北方，虽不说比处在南方的Whitelaw物产丰饶，土地肥沃，但占地面积就比Whithelaw大了不止一点。Chris还听人们说，Genovia的百姓个个都身强力壮，冬天靠喝烈酒取暖。只是这样的形容，就把Chris吓个不轻，他暗自惊心，却不敢说出来。直到他终于要被嫁到Genovia了，这些惊恐又回到他的心头：万一他嫁的国王真的是个大胡子、满身肌肉的大汉呢？他是不是要在那里度过孤凄悲凉的一生，也许还会被折磨。Chris急得快哭了，如果他还有很多个Omega，他还的想办法在其他Omega的围攻下生存。

但已经没有时间容许他胡思乱想了，Chris的母亲脸上还挂着泪珠，给他开了门，声音哽咽地告诉Chris要出发了。他们皇宫里人见人爱的公主要远去他国了，论谁都舍不得。何况是只生了这么一个男孩子的Pine父母。Chris的姐姐Kathleen倒是一个Alpha，帮国王一同处理政事。身为Omega的Chris一走，王位的继承人无疑是Kathleen了，但她却毫无统治国家、坐上万人之上宝座的念头。

“如果出了什么事情，一定要写信回来。”母亲给了Chris一个大大的拥抱，抚了抚Chris的脸颊，带着不舍与痛心。

Chris点点头，最后看了眼母亲、父亲，还有他从小长大的皇宫，坐上了马车。他身上穿着Whitelaw的衣服，也是Chris的母亲在他订婚前名人裁剪的。穿着这身礼服去Genovia，就代表着Whitelaw的形象。Chris只听得母亲说在Genovia一定要好好的，不要惹是生非。Chris坐在马车上，把窗户的帘子放下来。他还在惊讶为何不是早晨去，但父母的安排，他也不好做什么评价。事实上，Chris在昨天才知道在Whitelaw，如果是和本国人订婚，要办很隆重的仪式；但是嫁到Genovia去，就只能等在那里举行仪式，等待发情期到来后再回到Whitelaw办婚礼。且不说是Genovia，凡是别国，都要遵从这个规矩。可Genovia的国君却强调要在自己的国家办婚礼，不过可以在Whitelaw再办一次。

他裹紧了身上的斗篷，Chris从车夫那儿知道要走上三天三夜，才能到Genovia。好在还有人和Chris同行，是陪他一起去Genovia的几位侍从，就跟在Chris的马车后面。Chris已经开始想家了，越向北走就越冷，他紧紧抱住自己，听着轮子碾过细碎石子的声音，夜间昆虫嗡鸣的声音，还有微风吹拂树枝发出的沙沙响动。这件事突然让Chris措手不及，一想到冰天雪地的Genovia，Chris就打了个寒战。

走了几个时辰，Chris在车上迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，直到一直跟在他左右的侍从掀开帘子，一阵冷风刮醒了他。

“不是说要走三天吗？”Chris揉了揉眼睛问道，他搓着冻得通红的手，下了车。

侍从摇摇头，“我们可没法不停不歇地跑上三天，马都走累了。我们找了个旅馆，我们暂住一会儿再启程。”

Chris皱了皱眉头，外面天已经大亮，可风还是不住地吹，Chris连忙抓紧了自己的斗篷，“这里怎么这么冷？”

“快到北方了，而且现在是冬天，当然冷啦。”车夫说着就哆嗦了一下。

“那我们赶快进去吧。”Chris推开旅馆的木门，热气便迎面扑来。

他们就这样走走停停了五天五夜——比预想的多了些时间，其他的倒还算在预定计划内。不过唯一不同的是，Chris比来时显得憔悴多了，还带着明显的黑眼圈。路途中的劳累颠簸，天气的恶劣寒冷，Chris根本就没休息好。通常情况下他就缩在单薄的斗篷里，看着窗外的风景渐渐变为雪国风光。终于快到了Genovia的首都时，他才猛然想起自己的形象糟糕得不行，要是这样去见Genovia的贵族大臣，多难堪啊！

Chris轻轻撩开了帘子，却因随风飘进来的雪扑了满脸。他赶紧甩掉帘子，用手磨掉了白屑。Chris轻不可闻地叹了一声，要是在这冰冻彻骨的国度待上一辈子，他会疯掉的。这时，已经有百姓站在路边探头探脑地观望了，似乎全程的人民都知道坐在华丽马车里的正是他们国王要迎娶的Whitelaw公主。Chris从窗框与帘子的缝隙间看到了Genovia的百姓，他眨了眨蓝色的双眼，被大家大衣貂裘的装束惊住了，他在Whitelaw还不曾见有这样冷过。

说到Genovia的人民为何如此期待地看来自南方的Omega公主，因为全国上下都听说这位公主又漂亮又可爱，一双蓝色的眼睛，金棕色的柔软头发，知书达理，端庄乖巧。而且还传言，国王渴望得到他很久了。

Chris自然不知道百姓在想些什么，一掀开帘子就看到一张张好奇的面孔，Chris赶紧缩了回去。他来这里代表着Whitelaw的形象，总不能蓬头垢面的吧。

Chris事先只知道Genovia的国王姓Quinto，贵族的姓氏同他一样。这个姓氏听着就不寻常，像是因为和别国通婚才产生的。Chris现在仅仅希望Alpha国王没有想象的那么可怕，特别是那种长着凶恶的冷血杀手。

“Pine公主，我们到了。”侍从笑着拉开帘子，Chris探出了脑袋。

“我在这里就要下去吗？”Chris可怜兮兮地问，他攥紧了衣角，深怕一打开门就撞见浓毛大汉。

“是的，国王在外面等您。”

Chris认命地叹了口气，小心翼翼地推开门，映入眼帘的是一个穿戴极为正式的士兵——也许是卫兵吧，Chris这么想着。他有着一头黑发，棕色的眼睛，下巴的胡茬短短的，在Chris眼里他像是来自异国。

“你们国王呢？”Chris止住了脚步，没有下车，他的手还搭在把手上。

出乎Chris意料的是，士兵笑了起来，“我就是。”

Chris瞪大眼睛，立在车上手足无措。但国王出奇的温柔，他向Chris伸出手，“下来吧。”

Chris这才颤抖着把脚伸向台阶，但由于前些日子的雷雨交加，台阶上留着水迹，Chris足下不稳，就跌到了国王身上。他没想到Chris就这么扑下来，连忙抱住公主，露出了一个微笑。

公主的脸一下子红了起来，他准备从国王的怀抱中跳开，却被抱了起来，Chris立刻圈住他的脖子一动不敢动。直到把他抱到了红毯上，才放他下来。

“谢谢。”Chris低声说，他瞥见了道路两旁的王公贵族，牙齿打颤地问道，“请问您尊姓大名？”

“Zachary Quinto。”Zach对他笑了笑，Chris赶忙低下头，“叫我Zach就好。”

”Chris，我叫Chris Pine。”Chris小声说。他实在太冷了，全身都在颤抖。他看到大臣贵族们都穿着暖和的大衣，他只有从Whitelaw带来的单薄礼服，不免难过起来。还是家里好，这里又冷又冻，人生地不熟的。

Chris冷得要哭了，鞋子里的脚趾都快失去知觉了，好在Zach细心地注意到了。

“你很冷吗？”Zach关切地问，见Chris一个劲地点头，Zach马上唤侍从把貂裘拿过来，给他披上。

“那可是国王陛下自己的衣服啊！”大臣开始窃窃私语。

“我可没见过他什么时候对一个人这么上心了。”另一个人闻言摇了摇头。

Chris尽力把自己缩成一团，好撑过冗长的订婚仪式。最让他震惊的，还是Genovia的国王，他原以为是什么凶残的野蛮人。

仪式结束后，Chris被侍女带到了一个华丽的大房间，Zach却不知去向。他抓着大衣的领子，怯生生地站在房间门口不敢进去，即使里面烧得正旺的火炉散发着无限温暖。

“怎么不进去？”Chris被身后的声音吓了一跳，Zach正站在后面，手里端着两杯茶。

“我可以进去烤火吗，这里很冷。”Chris仰起头看Zach，对方比他高了不少。

“当然。”Zach先走进去，把茶杯放在桌上，又搬了张椅子在壁炉边上，“来吧。”

Chris欢呼雀跃地向热源跑去，却一不小心被拖在地上的披风一绊，摔在地上，Chris的心里一咯噔，完了。

他赶紧爬起来，慢吞吞地走到椅子边，“对不起，刚才失礼了。希望我的举动不会破坏你对我们国家的印象。”

“不，如果你是Whitelaw的形象，那你们国家也太可爱了。”

Chris的脸又滚烫起来，他觉得眼前的人好得不像话。或许他可以尝试信任一下这个帅气的Alpha国王。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris瞥了眼坐在安乐椅上看书的Zach，把自己的皮鞋脱掉，露出被冻得通红的双脚。他把皮鞋放到一边，缩进了柔软的披风中。

“陛下，”Chris尝试着叫了一声，Zach从书后探出头来，“我可以到壁炉边坐一会儿吗？”

“你不用叫我陛下，我的小公主。”Zach把书放到手边的桌上，陪着Chris坐在地上，“这么冷的天，连双袜子也不穿，我叫人拿一双来。”

Chris连忙点头，他还是忍住了不说在Whitelaw穿皮鞋是最好不要穿袜子的。Chris抓起披风，往火炉靠去。他满心欢喜地把脚伸到火边，却被热气烫得抽回来。Chris心头又泛上委屈，受冻了那么久，还要被烫一下。这时，侍女总算拿了纯羊毛的袜子给Chris，但Zach却握住了Chris的脚踝。

“我帮你捂一会儿，太冰了。”Zach拉过他的另一只脚，手中的温暖渗入Chris的脚底，细细的热流顺着脚尖向上蔓延。Chris因Zach的举动红了脸，他记得在Whitelaw的时候，姐姐说让人摸脚踝是很情色的动作，他当时只是似懂非懂。此刻Chris又回想起来，不过Zach的手心又热又舒服，之前舟车劳顿的疲乏回到了Chris身上，他的眼皮渐渐沉重。

Zach一边捂着Chris的脚，一边看着他的小公主就要合上眼睛睡了，他才轻轻唤了声Chris，只得到一个含糊的应答。Zach将羊毛袜子套上Chris已经有了些许热度的脚，轻柔地解开披风。Chris下意识地朝热源靠近，钻进Zach的怀中。Zach怎么也没想到这个刚来不久的公主会主动投送怀抱。他抱起Chris走到床边，Chris不等他放下就自己扑进了大床，陷在软软的床铺里，还顺手抓了个抱枕在臂弯间，满足地埋到厚实的绒毛被里。Zach笑着揉了揉Chris的发顶，接着拉上窗帘，以防明亮的光线打扰到Chris的休息。

Zach不打算告诉Chris等一会儿还有欢庆的宴会要出席，其他什么一概不重要，最重要的是要让Chris恢复体力。

侍女还站在一旁等候Zach的吩咐，Zach知道这是Chris从Whitelaw带来的，自然很放心。

“等公主醒来后，你带他去浴室，我会让人把换洗的衣服拿来。我事先不知道他的身型，暂且穿我以前的衣服吧。”Zach停顿了一下，“不要告诉他是我的衣服，我怕他不肯穿。”

“我该什么时候叫醒Pine公主？”侍女问道，她大概是听到Zach要带Chris去参加晚宴。

“不用了，等他醒来，你再带他到宴会厅。”Zach回头看了看熟睡的Chris，关上门。

这是Chris三天来睡得最安稳的一觉了，被毛茸茸的毯子包围，还有许多材质绵软的枕头。Chris迷迷糊糊地往身上一摸，触到了手感极佳的被子，Zach期间不放心，还回来一趟给Chris盖上被子。但Zach去哪儿了？Chris在床上翻了个身，窗帘拉得严实，房间里只有忽闪的蜡烛作为微弱的光源。Chris抱着一个靠枕从床上滑下来，只穿着袜子就踩在地板上。扶手椅后面的壁炉还散发着温热，偶尔传来几声木炭因烧灼而爆裂的声音。他吞咽了一下，朝房间门口走去。

“有人吗？”

“您醒啦！”侍女看起来松了口气，现在已经是下午六点了，他担心Chris会错过宴会。实际上他已经错过了，“我带您去沐浴吧。”

Chris点点头，他准备放下抱枕，又急忙拉住侍女，“那我带上衣服，我猜他们把我的箱子放在卧室里了。”

“陛下说这里比南方冷多了，您从Whitelaw带来的衣服不够保暖，他找到了新衣服给您。”

Chris跟着侍女穿过走廊，他借着烛光打量墙上的油画，风格与他在Whitelaw王宫中见到的大相径庭。他们善用金色、红色作为主要色调，而在Whitelaw宫殿，大多是银色、白色。或许是因为雪国寒冷，暖色调总是让人舒适一些。待他们走到有落地窗的地方，一下子亮堂起来。Chris望见了皇宫后面一大片的场地，草地延伸向远处的山脚，经过茂密的森林。但草地和树上都覆盖了皑皑白雪，天空中还飘洒着柳絮。

此时此刻，国王陛下正在大厅里挨个敬酒。有人疑惑地询问公主的去向，从各地赶来的领主都想看看这位传说中美丽端庄的Omega公主。但Zach只回答Chris还在寝宫，稍等片刻便到位。

“真不懂规矩，”一位看起来年龄比Zach稍大的领主抱怨道，“我还没见过不和国王一起参加宴会的皇后。”

“你来过几次宴会，胡说什么？人家从南方来，南方的规矩和我们这儿不一样。”他身边一个上了年纪的大臣回答，他也曾多次耳闻这位南方来的公主怎样怎样的出众。

迟迟未露面的公主还在纠结这几件衣服究竟可不可以穿，“你问陛下了吗？我这么穿去不太好吧，毕竟那是很正式的场合。”

“陛下叫您穿，您就穿吧。”

Chris脸红地摇摇头，他最终挑了一件白色长衫，浅灰色长裤，外搭暖烘烘的厚毛氅。

“宴会是什么时候开始的？”Chris被侍女领向大厅，他已经能听到奏乐的声音。

“早就开始了，陛下告诉我等您醒了再说。”侍女吹灭蜡烛，门边的侍卫替Chris开了门。

霎时人声鼎沸的礼堂安静下来，互相交谈的贵族领主纷纷转过头。侍女匆匆行了个屈膝礼就后退着离开了，Chris被留在原地，一时间众人都将目光聚集在他身上，他紧张地揪住了衣角。Chris慌乱之中碰到了Zach的视线，才想起来应该先道歉——“对不起，我来晚了。非常抱歉——”

Chris的话因为Zach毫无预示地拦腰抱起而中断了，身体忽然的腾空让他用手圈住Zach的脖子。仿佛刚才的寂静只是时间的暂停，音乐又回荡在巨大的厅堂中，笑容又回到了客人的脸上，清脆的碰杯声夹杂在众人的谈话声中。

“别介意，在我们国家，Alpha是要抱着自己的Omega上餐桌。”Zach在Chris耳边说道。

Zach将他抱上了自己的座位，在长长方桌的一端，Zach走向了离他最远的另一端，之间隔着几瓶用来装饰点缀的花，还有点燃的长蜡烛。Chris不是第一次面对这样的重大场合，但各个领主贵族拉开椅子入座时无数道落在他身上的视线让Chris坐立难安。

Chris看见Zach招来了一旁等候的侍女，方桌两旁的人们开始低声交谈。他闻到了食物的香味，Chris在座位上动了动屁股，那味道如同勾引猫咪的鱼，游离在大厅和厨房之间。Zach和侍女的交谈似乎结束了，那个年纪不大的Beta女仆从另一头走来，Chris拘谨地握着自己的高脚杯，里面的葡萄酒他尝了一口就放弃了。

“陛下让您坐到他旁边去。”侍女俯下身对他说，站在两旁的侍从走过来，准备帮Chris搬椅子。

“可是，按规矩，我应该坐在这里的。而且，陛下身边，也放不下另一张椅子了。”Chris碰到了一位领主的目光，又赶紧转过头。

侍女为难地冲他露出一个带有歉意的笑容，“这是陛下的要求，您最好去问他，我只是负责来告诉您一声。”

Chris小心地推开椅子，他站起来试图让Zach注意到他，但Zach在跟坐在他右手边的一位领主说话。Chris放下杯子，从一排领主身后走过。

“Zach，这太不方便了，我还是坐回去吧。”Chris拽了拽国王的衣袖，他可不想来皇宫第一天第一天就给人留下没礼貌的印象。

“我怕你不习惯，”Zach握住Chris的手，下回他要叫人给Chris多做几双手套，“这些都是朋友，他们不会介意的。”

Chris点点头，他顺从地向Zach这个大型热源靠拢，但由于过分热切地关注桌上几瓶从未见过的酒而忽略了Zach对他扬起的一个微笑。当Chris看到最后一瓶酒的标签时，侍从正端着各色前菜到桌边。气氛渐渐软化，刀叉碰到盘子边缘发出的声响混杂着烈酒倒入杯中激荡的声音，褐黄的液体在杯中滚了半圈，溅起几滴挂在杯壁上，剩下的大半在底部归于平静，等待食客咽入腹中，向全身上下灌输冬日难得的温暖。

Zach不熟悉Chris的饮食习惯，只叫人给公主做了几道南方常有的菜肴，大多是海鲜。而Chris表现出对美食的兴趣让Zach大为惊讶，像森林中可爱的花栗鼠一样取食果腹的模样令Zach忍俊不禁。

“你不喝酒吗？”Zach看到Chris的杯中满满当当，后者还在拼命往嘴里塞几块被切好的象蚌。

Chris摇摇头，他不喜欢酒的味道。他有过和父亲一起参观皇宫附近庄园中的酒窖的经历，在主人家里休息片刻时，父亲叫他品尝葡萄酒，来自酒独特的味道让他十分抵触。

Zach没有告诉Chris，在Genovia，公主要和国王一起饮下一整杯烈酒，这是他们的传统。但是Zach是下决心了要宠着Chris，就没有告诉他。

最终在国王陛下的软磨硬泡下，Chris非常谨慎地喝了一口当地度数最高的酒。然后，Zach既开心又难过的是，他没想到Chris这么容易醉。当奏乐声再起，Zach抱起Chris时，有些迷糊的小松鼠揪住了国王浓密的头发。

“你怎么没长着海盗船长的大胡子，和连环杀手的凶恶面孔？”Chris失望地皱起眉头，把Zach逗笑了。

在Chris的想象中，他就这么糟糕吗？他故意摆了一个恶狠狠的表情——也许Chris说的对。实际上Zach完全适合做一个拉风的海盗，“没错，你就是被我抓来的公主。”

Chris默不作声了，Zach以为他被吓到了，赶忙撤掉那副黑帮老大的做派，“Chris？”

“我才不会被吓到，Quinto船长。”Chris翻了个白眼，又醉醺醺地贴上Zach，“你要逼问我黄金藏在哪儿吗？”

Zach用手指刮了下Chris的鼻梁，在后者挣脱前趁机捏了捏他的脸，“小坏蛋。”

我一直都知道，当星临万户时，星光指引我驶向宝藏埋藏之处。只不过如今幸运女神将你双手奉上，送到我身边。


	3. Chapter 3

实际上，Chris的酒品并不差，在Zach把他带回卧室时，他也只是安安静静地蜷缩在Zach的怀抱中，脸上飘着两团红晕，嘴角不知为何事而带着一丝弧度。

宴会举行到很晚才结束，夜幕已成深黑。Zach遣侍女安顿好Chris，他还要去会议厅见一位领主，也正是在餐桌上与Zach聊得火热的那位。随后，Zach轻轻关上Chris卧室，支走了身边的随从，独自前往会议厅。

当他推门进去，那位领主还穿着宴席上的礼服，背对着Zach，似乎正在打量会议厅的墙壁上悬挂的最大的那幅画，上面是整座城堡的景象，宫廷画师将这辉煌宫殿定格在画布上，每一个第一次进入会议厅的人都会不禁惊叹。领主听到了开门的声音，转过身面对国王。

“你找我什么事，Karl。”Zach沉声问道，对方上前几步，一双黑眼睛在灯光下闪烁了一下。

Karl Urban是一直追随Zach的Genovia将军，在四年之内和Zach平定国家，看着他坐上王位。国家安定之后，Karl就不再做将军，成为北国一块富庶之地的领主，偶尔进宫和Zach叙一叙旧。而这一次国王向Whitelaw的公主求婚，Karl才意识到当年救过Zach一命的竟是一个Omega公主。

“那个Omega，他记得你吗？”Karl在圆桌边的一张椅子上坐下。

“他有名字。”Zach指正道，他瞥了Karl一眼，后者咯咯笑起来，“他不记得我了，我不知道为什么，我觉得我的样貌和四年之前并无太大差别。”

Karl屈起手指摩挲着长着浓密胡子的下巴，一副若有所思的样子，“他大概是不能把你和四年前那个落魄的伤兵联系起来，他不会知道你是Genovia的储君。”

Zach点了点头，“还有什么事？”

“你知道，大臣的意见很多，他们认为公主年龄太小，诞下子嗣是很久以后的事了。”

“这轮不到他们来管，如果Chris不愿意，我也不会让他生孩子的。”Zach瞪了Karl一眼，因为他还在笑，“我先回去了，你要在这里待多久都行，我去看Chris。”

“等一下，Zach。”

“怎么了？”

Karl隐在阴影中的脸无法看清神色，“后天要举行婚礼，你不要忘了。”

“我知道，你想说什么？”

“没事，你不要忘了流程。”Zach有一丝不好的感觉，但他只是点了点头。

Zach丢下Karl回到卧室时，Chris已经醒了，一个人坐在床上发呆，酒在后半夜就醒了，余留的后劲让Chris看起来有点呆滞，盯着桌面上的蜡油拼命眨眼睛。Zach走到床边，一伸手揽住他，Chris红着脸缩进他的臂弯，Zach亲了亲他的发顶，露出一个温柔的笑容。

“睡不着？”Zach用被子把Chris包紧，“还想吃什么吗？”

“这里有Whitelaw的食物吗？”Chris小心翼翼地问，他忘旁边挪了挪，好让Zach躺上来。

“我请了Whitelaw的厨师，如果你想吃什么他都会做。”Zach低下头打量着Chris小巧的鼻子，周围撒着几颗巧克力色的雀斑，在柔和的烛光下让Chris显得更稚嫩。

“哇，棒极了，我可以明天早上就吃他做的早餐吗？”Chris的眼睛亮了起来，嘴角荡漾着笑意，他把手伸出被子抱住Zach，在他耳边小声说，“谢谢你。”

Zach的手臂一下子收紧了，他忍不住偏过头在Chris唇上落下一个淡淡的吻，后者的脸以肉眼不可见的速度发热。Zach笑了起来，一个不经意的微笑让Chris一时晃了神。他松开Zach，裹着被子滚到床到的另一侧，给Zach留下一个软乎乎的背影。

“晚安，小公主。”Zach轻声说，他从床上起来，吹灭蜡烛，悄悄从卧室出去。他不能心急，这只是第一天，他担心Chris不习惯和刚见面不久的Alpha同床共眠。

在北方，天总是亮得很晚，太阳刚从山后散发出一点光芒，已经是上午七点了。这是公主来到Genovia皇宫的第二天，宫里的侍从在Zach的要求下早早就忙活起来，他今天要带Chris参观一下皇宫。

“Pine公主？”侍女敲了敲门，等待片刻后发现无人应答，便推开门，手里捧着一套衣服进去。

Chris有些迷糊地半坐起来，在看到侍女站在跟前，才猛地清醒，“现在几点了？”

“上午七点二十分，您该起床洗漱沐浴了，陛下叫我给您拿了一套衣服，过一会儿我领您去餐厅。”

“上帝，为什么不早一点来叫我。”Chris抱怨着，但他还是庆幸没有等他呼呼大睡到日上三竿才来叫他。

侍女给他的衣服还是Zach的，即使Zach许久未穿，上面还残留着Alpha的气息，有雪和青草的味道。Chris将衣服贴在脸上，清新的气味涌入鼻腔，进入肺腑。

侍女带着Chris去餐厅，Zach已经在那里等了很久了，桌上是散发着食物香气、惹人垂涎欲滴的早餐，Zach特地叫来自Whitelaw的厨师做几道家乡菜，Chris爱吃哪一道就多做哪一道。

“居然不是牛排和烈酒？”Chris夸张地惊讶了一番，因为Zach碗里的是燕麦粥。

“我们不是什么时候都大碗喝酒大口吃肉的。”侍女帮Chris拉开椅子，他破例坐在Zach身边。因为在Genovia，国王和未婚妻不能并排坐在餐桌上，而是要在长桌的两端落座，直到两人结婚，才可以不用这么拘泥于形式。

虽然Zach是这么说，但Chris看到桌上的香煎鹅肝还是皱起了眉头，说好的不吃油腻的食物。Zach放下勺子，拿起盘子边摆放好的湿毛巾擦了擦嘴。

“我让厨师做了蘑菇汤，你试一下。”Zach伸手把那一碗松露奶油蘑菇汤端了过来，放在Chris的盘子上。

谁知Zach误打误撞，Chris在Whitelaw最喜爱的就是蘑菇汤，奶油的味道让他喜欢的不得了。他喝了一口，就转过头用崇拜的目光看着Zach，说是在Genovia终于不用担忧饮食问题了。不过，在后来的后来，Chris就把这道菜拉入了食物黑名单，原因也都是后话了。

“你要带我去参观皇宫？”用餐完毕的公主端端正正地坐好，语气中含着雀跃和喜悦问Zach。

“是的，我们可以当作散步，现在去可以吗？”Zach站起身，十分绅士地向Chris伸出一只手。Chris眨了眨眼，羞怯地将手放在Zach的手心，Zach把他从座位上轻轻拉起来，但没有松开手，而是紧紧地握着。

皇宫三面环山，西边的山脚下还有一条河流汩汩流淌，虽是雪国风光，但没有下大雪时，景致与南方无异，甚至更胜一筹。宫殿在Zach成为国王前更大，金碧辉煌富丽堂皇。Zach认为没有必要如此骄奢，就将宫殿的布置撤掉了一些，把部分楼阁改成了藏书室、音乐厅，以及练习击剑的场地。

宫殿的东部有一个很大的花园，Zach和Chris散步的终点就在这里。当Chris好奇地左看看右瞧瞧时，Zach决定把一件很重要事告诉他。

“Chris，”他清了清嗓子，Chris在一片玫瑰花丛中回过头，“我应该告诉你，我们明天要举行婚礼了。”

“噢，我知道的，国王陛下。”Chris的耳尖上点缀着一抹亮红，“怎么了吗？”

Zach摇摇头，弯腰拣了一束玫瑰放在Chris手中，焦糖色眼睛里溢满温柔，“明天会有很多玫瑰，你会喜欢吗？”

“当然。”Chris低下头，转着玫瑰，他的脑海中已经浮现了自己捧着一大束洒过水的新鲜玫瑰。他会听到人们的欢呼，会听到礼炮的响动，会听到宫殿木门开启的闷响，会听到神父的祝辞，会听到Zach低声说出那一句话。

“我不会让你受伤。”Zach一句没头没脑的话把Chris从自己的思绪中拉扯出来，他脸上显露出不解的神情。

“为什么这么说？我能保护好自己，这只是一场婚礼，我们会收到所有人的祝福。”Chris嗅了嗅这朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，那一双蓝得透彻的眼睛映衬着鲜艳的红色。

“是的，但是……”Zach迟疑地停顿了一下，透出些忧愁的目光越过Chris落在远处，“我不会让你受伤。”

Chris仍是不明白，但无论如何Zach都不说这是为何。


	4. Chapter 4

Chris原本住的卧室离Zach很远，公主刚从温暖的南方过来，还不适应北方的气候，Zach决定把自己的寝室让给他。国王的寝室里的壁炉更大也更暖和，床铺上堆满了毯子和抱枕。

“你不睡在这里吗？”Chris见Zach要出去，连忙拽住他的袖子。

“我们结婚以后才睡在一起，Chris。”Zach干脆坐到Chris身边，“你想让我现在就跟你一起睡？”

“才没有。”Chris红着脸翻了个白眼，他才不要这么早就跟Alpha睡一张床，他还不得而知Zach会不会半夜对自己动手动脚，“明天晚上还有宴会吗？”

“当然，你不想去？”

“我可以不喝酒了吗？”Chris皱起眉头，在他看来喝酒就像喝魔鬼的毒药。

Zach笑了起来，他知道Chris一点也不喜欢酒的味道，可爱的公主只喜欢奶油的香味，还有糖果甜滋滋的气味。他装着不容推脱的样子说道，“一定要喝，新婚之时国王和王后都要喝酒。”

这下Chris不仅仅是皱眉了，他苦着脸吐了吐舌头，“天哪，那我就只喝一小口吧。”

“我带你去见一个人。”Zach揉揉Chris毛茸茸的发顶，“以后他会待在皇宫里，我不在的时候，你有什么事情都可以找他。”

“那个领主？”Chris想起了在餐桌上坐在Zach右手边的人。

“Karl Urban，你也该认识认识他了。Genovia的将军，现在是领主。”

Karl不情不愿地在皇宫里住下了，除了Zach的摆着臭脸威逼利诱他之外，他还觉得这个细胳膊细腿的Omega公主需要更多人照顾，当Zach外出去边关的时候，总要有人陪着他。Karl被安置在一个位置很偏僻的卧室，他对于Zach重色轻友的行为很不满。

“你把自己的房间给Chris了。”Karl的白眼翻得比Chris还要完美，他嘟囔着坐到一张靠背椅上，正对着壁炉取暖。

“难不成还能给你？”Zach拉着Chris坐下，小公主好奇地上上下下看着Karl，他倒是有漂亮的胡子。

“我叫Chris，Chris Pine。”公主干巴巴地说，他有点紧张，也许Karl是个生性凶悍的Alpha，他看起来有那么点像。

Karl点了点头，“我知道，Zach跟我说了不下一百遍了。因为我总是当他的面叫你……”Karl伸手拿咖啡杯的时候，在空中碰到了Zach充满警告意味的眼神，他在心里咂了咂舌，把那个字眼混着咖啡吞了下去，“好吧，这个不重要。你应该知道我的名字了，叫我Karl就好。”

“Zach告诉你婚礼流程了吗？”Karl单刀直入的问法让Zach很不高兴。

“他不必要……”

“Zach。”Chris责备地看了他一眼，示意Karl说下去，他可不想被蒙在鼓里，什么事情都是Zach在负责，“我还不知道，有什么问题吗？”

“你从南方过来，很多事宜还不了解，我想大概Zach也吩咐人不要告诉你。但是这事不可避免，你还是先知道为好。”Karl耸耸肩，他心里清楚Zach是不愿意这么做的，但这要引起大臣和贵族的非议就不好办了，毕竟某些人一直想要揪住Zach的尾巴，“在Genovia婚礼的程序可以说……对于你来说，很不人道。新人在下了婚车以后不能穿鞋子，要走过皇宫外的那一条石子路，嵌满尖锐的小石子。过了石子路，会在地面上撒玫瑰，以前撒下的玫瑰大多带刺，但现在基本除去了，但按照习俗还是稍有保留。”

“你在开玩笑。”Chris的脸霎时白了，他一想到双脚鲜血淋漓就脚底一阵发麻。

Zach心疼地搂过Chris，顺便瞪了一眼Karl，后者只是无可奈何地撇了撇嘴。Karl放下杯子，十指交叉搭在膝盖上，“那你想要怎么办，Zach，这也不是什么大不了的事，一场婚礼，在Genovia受这点伤是必然的。”

“我会想办法，你不用管。”Zach冷冷地说，他开始后悔这么急于筹办举行婚礼，如果到夏天的话一定会好得多。

Chris轻轻拉了下Zach的衣袖，“没关系的，也就一段路，不会很痛的。”

Karl所说的那条路堪称“刀山火海”，Genovia的冬季寒冷异常，冰冷的石子路是刀山，那撒满带刺玫瑰的白色毛毯就是火海。这条路存在的本意是相爱之人若愿意永结连理，就要经受磨难，互相扶持不离不弃。

婚礼终究还是在Chris的揣揣不安之中到来了。他们的婚车从首都最繁华的街道驶过，全程的百姓都在自家阳台或者窗前摆上了漂亮的花朵和盆栽，商店门口飘着七彩的气球，偶尔放出的礼炮喷撒亮晶晶的彩带，婚车在人民的簇拥下绕回了皇宫。

Chris穿着白色的礼服，外面罩了一件宽大厚重的皮裘。Zach的黑色西装就显得很单薄了，领带点缀在衣领上。Chris不停地搓着手，心想待会儿怎么熬过那一段路。

事实上，Zach绝对不会忍心让Chris踩着坚硬石头和尖锐硬刺过去的，他才不在乎别人怎么看，他已经决定要怎么做了。

Zach先Chris一步下了车，脚掌踩在了石子上，光着脚瑟瑟发抖的Chris扒着门框，狠了心要走下来时被Zach拦腰抱起。他惊呼了一声赶紧抓紧Zach，低头一看Zach从小石子上走过，心疼的不得了，“你放我下来，我跟你一起走。”

Zach没有说话，纵使军人出身，石子划破脚掌的疼痛从脚底蔓延上来，让他不禁锁紧了眉头。

Chris咬着嘴唇，他看着石子路上留下Alpha的血迹，心开始抽痛。这条路边站了许多大臣贵族，他们惊异并且低声私语的样子让Chris脸颊通红，不是因为羞涩，而是羞愧，作为需要同甘共苦的伴侣，他没法和Zach一起走完。

剩下来的路程，Chris只能静静地伏在Zach肩头，不住地问他疼不疼，或者就是叫Zach放他下来。他清晰地听到Alpha渐渐粗重的呼吸，结了冰的石子可怖非常，再想想玫瑰花毫不留情的尖刺就更难受了。

熬到路的尽头，Chris就立马跳下来，抓住了Zach的手臂，“你要包扎一下，不能这么进去，会很痛的。”

但无论Chris怎么紧张兮兮地关心，Zach都不为所动。他只是揽过公主的肩膀，在脸上落下一个轻柔的吻，拉起他的手往前走。Chris转过头看了眼十分坚决的Zach，叹了口气也不说话了，脸冻得红扑扑的，眼眶也有点泛红。

整一个神父念祝辞的过程，Chris都心不在焉，脑海里只有Zach的脚会不会很痛，婚礼仪式什么时候结束，Zach什么时候去包扎。当新人交换戒指时，Chris眨巴着眼睛看Zach帮自己在无名指上戴上了一枚镶嵌着圆形蓝宝石的银色环戒。轮到他的时候，Chris的脸愈来愈烫，哆哆嗦嗦地把戒指套在Zach手指上。

门外响起了欢呼声，他的确听到了礼炮的声音，听到了大家的祝福，听到了神父的祝辞，当然还有，Zach最温柔的嗓音。

“我爱你。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chris披着他的大衣坐在椅子上，不时转头看侍从进进出出，手里捧着包扎用的纱布，还有消毒的酒精。

“痛不痛？”Chris的眼里盛满了担忧，看医生帮Zach拔出脚底的玫瑰刺，让他脊背发凉。

Zach摇了摇头，握紧Chris的手，他的手心还是暖融融的，“没事，很快就好了。”

Chris低下头碰到了医生的目光，对方向他露出了一个善意的微笑，“陛下这段时间不要过多走动，您最好帮忙照顾一下。”

Chris连忙点头，挪动着往Zach身上靠，国王顾不得医生在场就把Chris搂进怀里，Chris也在一瞬间意识到前一天Zach对他说的话是什么意思了。公主有些不满意地撅起嘴，“我明明可以自己走的，你这样让贵族大臣怎么看我？”

“Omega公主哪里是用来受苦的啊。”Zach笑着揉了下Chris的脑袋，Chris通红的脸埋进Zach的颈窝。

“那我要是个Alpha就可以了？”Chris抬起头对他扬起眉毛，正在帮Zach包扎伤口的医生忍不住笑出声。

“不行，不是因为你的属性，只因为你是Chris Pine。”Chris有一瞬间恍惚，一阵模糊的记忆涌进了他的脑中，仿佛许多年前也有人对他说过这句话。他眼前浮现了一片森林的绿色，还有一间简陋的小木屋……

“好了，陛下。”医生突然站起来让Chris脑海中的那根弦断了，那些似曾相识的画面如出现时一样又迅速果断地退去。

“谢谢你，你把医药箱留下来就好，我自己会处理。”Zach点点头，叫站在旁边的侍女带医生出去。门咔哒一声扣上，房间里又只剩下Zach和Chris了。

“要我帮你做什么吗？”Chris咬了咬下唇，下决定问道。毕竟三天来都是Zach在照顾他，连他自己的寝室都给了Chris。

听到Chris十分真诚的语气，Zach很认真地想了一下，他觉得在现在这种情况下，公主一定不会拒绝他。另一方面，他只是想逗逗这个可爱的小松鼠，“我的脚很冷。”

“我帮你扶到壁炉旁边可以吗？”Chris睁大眼睛看着Zach，他已经站起来了。

Zach偏了偏脑袋，“你能帮我焐脚吗？”

如果这时的Chris有几个月后的Chris那样的觉悟，他就会看到在Zach肩上疯狂跳着踢踏舞的小恶魔，“你觉得我没法帮你挪到壁炉边吗？我有力气的。”

“我们结婚了，就在几个小时前，Chris。”Zach露出失望的神情，Chris开始犹豫了，尽管他对于蹲下身焐着Zach的双脚感到害羞。

他包着披风，脸红得跟床帐一样，Chris干脆坐到地上，用柔软的衣料裹住Zach受伤的脚。Zach低头看着Chris小心翼翼的样子，上帝，他可以大声说出来，他的心快因为Chris而融化了。他在Genovia生活了十几年，他的心脏如同雪国景色一般成了银白色，而Chris就是融解它的第一束阳光，也是最后一束。他最终还是将Whitelaw的太阳带到了Genovia。

“陛下，Adams领主叫我把这份文件给您。”门被人推开，一位穿着异于宫里侍卫的人走进来，他看到坐在地上给国王焐脚的Chris愣了一下，“抱歉，我稍后再进来。”

Chris赶紧站起来，规规矩矩坐到Zach旁边。但Zach叫住了没来得及退出去的侍卫，“不用了，你把文件放在桌上。Patrick在哪里？”

“他过一会儿就到了，Urban将军有事情找他。”侍卫冲他鞠了一躬，毕恭毕敬地转身带上门。

“以后这个宫殿的事务你都可以处理，你也可以到书房找我。关于政治上有什么想法就告诉我，我相信你对此一定会有真知灼见。”Zach让Chris帮他把文件拿过来。

“我不能干政。”Chris鼓着脸颊，他把东西塞进Zach怀里，露出一副为难的样子，“在我们国家，Omega不允许干政。”

“那你母亲呢？”Zach笑了起来，Chris还是放不开，在Genovia皇宫里的谨慎就像是第一次尝到松果的松鼠那种难以置信的模样。

“父亲很爱她，在政务母亲会给他意见。”Chris微微仰起下巴，“但是我们才认识三天，也许……”

Chris住了嘴，他庆幸还好自己没说出来，不然太没礼貌了。但Zach温柔地注视着他，“也许什么？”

他转过头盯着Zach褐色的双眼，“要是你有很多个Omega呢？”

Chris的声音很小，不过还是没能逃过Zach的耳朵。这回轮到Zach大吃一惊了，他又气又好笑地捏了把Chris脸上的嫩肉，“你在想什么，我只有你一个Omega公主。不对，现在是王后了，Chris。”

“天哪，我真不敢相信我也会有这一天。”Chris恼怒地拍开Zach的手，后者还在咯咯地笑，“别笑啦。”他没把后半句说出来——“我才十七岁，就要被人标记了。”

“Adams领主，是谁？”Chris岔开话题，他想起了前几分钟那个人说的名字。

“Patrick J. Adams，Genovia的领主，原本父王让他去做将军，但他不喜欢打仗，所以将军的职位就落到了Karl头上。他和Karl总是看对方不顺眼，我估计Patrick要在他那里耽搁不少时间。”Zach补充了一句。

然后，他们在寝室里吃完了一大个冰激凌，才等来心情极差的Patrick。但让Zach很愉悦的是，他得到了一个混合着冰激凌的甜味以及Chris味道的吻。

事实上，Chris一直在担心等到晚上，他就要正式面对他最害怕的事情了。他一点都不喜欢被标记，但是在Whitelaw，结婚的夫妻在当天就要完成标记，特别是Alpha和Omega夫妻。他不知道Genovia是不是这样，但他猜和Whitelaw无异。

Chris不喜欢被强迫，他讨厌这个。他还没有了解过真正的Zach，或许他也是一个在床上暴力对待Omega的Alpha？夜幕降临之时，他只穿了一件棉质的睡袍，坐在床上等待Zach。

所以当Zach一进门看到Chris脱掉唯一一件衣服时惊呆了，还在抽条阶段的Chris看起来很瘦，除了大腿和屁股上有那么点白嫩嫩的肉，好吧他承认即使是这样Chris的屁股也是棒极了，以后也是，那绝对是值得全世界赞叹的屁股，不过Zach不会让别人看的，只能他自己看。

“你在做什么，Chris？”他控制住自己不要散发太浓郁的Alpha气息。

“不是说今晚你就应该标记我了吗？”Chris带着一点哭腔说，他是真的害怕，他不想这么早就被标记，成为一个Alpha的Omega。

“Chris，我不会强求你的。”Zach叹了口气，把睡袍重新披到Chris身上，用双手拢住Chris的脸颊，“传统只是传统，如果你不愿意，我不会这么做的。”

他抱起还在呆愣的Chris躺到床上，Zach听到了一声压抑的啜泣，他拉起被子盖在两人身上。双臂环过Chris的腰，“睡吧。”

“谢谢你。”Chris带着浓浓的鼻音说，“晚安，Zach。”

“晚安，Chris。”他留恋地在Chris后颈的腺体上吸了一口，Omega的香气溢满口腔，刺激得Chris战栗了一下。


	6. Chapter 6

Zach一直在担心，新来Genovia不久的Chris会被人欺负。尽管被Patrick毫不留情地嘲笑了一番，Zach还是坚持要给Chris配好几个侍卫。

“我不需要侍卫，Zach。这是在皇宫，又不是什么——”Chris鼓起脸颊，又呼出一口气，“我和大家都相处得很好，不会出事情的。”

Chris也知道Zach格外关注自己，他的早餐样式都按照在Whitelaw的习惯做的，Zach还让厨师除去了一些食物里含有的坚果类，以防Chris过敏。裁缝拿走了Chris的尺寸，在国王的要求下缝制了一年四季需要的外出服装。Zac之前就听说Chris很喜欢读书，他把藏书阁留给了Chris，顺便给他请了一位老师。

“这不是因为他们会欺负你。”Zach改了一个说辞，因为Chris看起来气极了，他笨拙地试图安抚对方，“宫殿里很多地方你还不熟悉，他们会提醒你，你要是出事了我怎么办？”

Chris不满地翻了个白眼，“那我不需要三个，走到哪里都要被人跟着。这不对，我一个都不要。”

对于这件事情，Patrick的看法是这样的，“如果你真的关心他，应该是你去保护他，Zach。”

实际上，Patrick出得完完全全是个馊主意，但是破天荒的Zach听取了这个意见。当晚找到了Chris，在后者缩在躺椅上，捧着一本大部头书半梦半醒间，他轻轻用手指碰了碰Chris的脸庞。

“我觉得Patrick说得对，”Zach小声在Chris耳边说，公主被温热的吐息刺激了一下，往另一边靠去，顺手在Zach胸膛上推了一把，“应该让我来给你当侍卫。”

“什么？”Chris稍微坐正了一点，他隐约听到了几个字眼，但没听清。

“我说，我不给你派侍卫了。”Chris的眼睛忽然亮了起来，那句“你早这么做不就完了”被他的后半句生生堵在喉口，“我当你的侍卫，你去哪儿，我就跟去哪儿。”

“老天，你的脑子是被冻坏了吗？”这下Chris彻底清醒了，“这一点都不好玩，Zach。”

Chris现在是知道怎么都拗不过Zach了，他刚才试着揪Zach最引以为傲的漂亮头发也没让他放弃这个决定。但Chris就是Chris，他不想让别人做的事，别人就永远做不成。

“你等着吧，Zach。”Zach装作没听到这句话，在起身前偷偷吸了口Omega软软的耳垂，一股淡淡的香气窜进口腔。然后Genovia的国王被自家Omega挥舞着书本赶出了卧室。

Chris想起了Zach当初给他的藏书阁，就在宫殿的后方。在以前，还是Zach的父王统治Genovia的时候，那栋楼阁还是寝宫。后来Zach对它进行改造，楼顶依旧有一间卧室，下面的楼层全都用来放书。他打算在每天早晨，安安静静地待在自己的卧室里，他相信如果自己没有出这间卧室，Zach就不会一直跟在他旁边。等到下午，Zach和大臣议事的时候，Chris就躲进藏书阁，毕竟他不能一天到晚都关在卧室里，这样会把他闷死的。

“我下午去藏书阁，以后每天都去，你不能告诉陛下。”Chris抱着一篮食物，在临走前对自己的侍女说。

“但要是陛下问起来，这就不好办了。”

“你就说不知道，他要是再问，你就说我说的，让他的侍卫想办法去找。”Chris拍了拍侍女的肩膀，不等她问完，就提着篮子消失在拐角了。

卧室关不住他，藏书阁却能关得住这只好动的小松鼠，主要是那些像松果一样散发着香味的书籍。Chris觉得每一本书都有自己的味道，能够吸引人的也正是那本书的香气俘获了人类的芳心。

冬天的Genovia寒冷彻骨，在没有壁炉的藏书阁里，Chris冷得只能裹着卧室里的被子，在楼梯上缩成一团。他很庆幸藏书阁里的书足够多，多得足够他消磨时光。但是要是有一杯热腾腾的咖啡，和刚出炉的烤面包就好了。可惜他的篮子里只有隔夜的干面包，还是自己去厨房里摸出来的。

在这么过去了几天后，Zach终于意识到不对劲了，Chris出现在他眼前的次数越来越少。他焦急地叫人在皇宫里找了半天，最后还是他想起来Chris可能会去藏书阁。

“你为什么不告诉我你来这里，我找了半天。”Zach在看到Chris靠在一个滑梯旁边，身边堆着一摞的书。他叹了口气，原本想说教Chris一番的念头消失了。

“我不想让你跟着。”Chris的声音渐渐小了下去，他抬头注视着Zach布满担忧的脸，一时间又不知道该说什么。

Zach屈起手指在Chris脑门上弹了一下，咬牙狠狠地道，“让你乱跑。”

Chris只是不想让Zach落人话柄，哪有天天跟着Omega到处跑的Alpha国王。不过Zach才不管这些，他的Omega怎么宠是自己的事，别人管不着。

“我知道你爱看书，把藏书阁让给你，还请了个老师。”Zach嘴角噙着笑意，将被子把Chris包得严严实实，“你怎么表示一下。”

Chris只露出眼睛，一汪蓝色的湖水波光粼粼，眨巴眨巴地盯着Zach，“呃，一个拥抱？”

Zach还没说话，Chris就从被子里伸出手，紧紧地抱了下Zach，“谢谢你。”

Zach褐色的眼里透出一丝惊愕，这样主动的Chris让他有点措不及防。但既然小松鼠主动给了他一颗香喷喷的松果，他怎么好拒绝。

“不够，太敷衍了，这整个藏书阁可都是你一个人的，老师也教你一个人。”Zach装作不满的样子，Chris知道这个人得寸进尺了。

“上帝，那你还要什么，让我带你去森林里寻找纯洁的独角兽？”Chris板起面孔，他看到Zach不断扩大的笑容开始有点揣揣不安了。

“一个吻。”Zach很认真地说。

Chris最终熬不过Zach的软磨硬泡，还有他听起来真成无比的语气，勉强在他脸上亲了亲。可Zach趁他还没来得及反应，偏过他的脑袋，在Chris饱满的下唇上吮吸了一口。

“你耍流氓！”Chris用手擦了擦嘴巴，挣开厚被子往外跑，没跑几步就被Zach抱了个满怀，Alpha醇厚的气息萦绕在他周身。

“我后天带你去泡温泉。”Zach小声说，继续耍流氓地亲了下Chris发烫的耳尖。

“我不去，才不跟你去。”Chris嘴上说着，脸已经红得像吸饱了阳光的番茄一样。


	7. Chapter 7

在Genovia，待国王新婚后，贵族领主都会跟着国王和王后去到离首都不远处的温泉。如果是夏天的话，他们会选择在林间避暑；冬季时，山上的温泉就是最好的取暖之处。Zach决定过几天就带Chris去，因为在Whitelaw地热资源并不丰富，Chris一定不怎么常见温泉。

“温泉？为什么是去温泉？我听Katie说，父母结婚后去的是海边，Whitelaw的温泉不多。而且Whitelaw四季长春，没有Genovia这样寒冷。”Chris最终还是被Zach哄回了房间，国王不情不愿地答应了不给Chris配侍卫的条件，但他还是让Patrick暗中保护。

“我们国家不靠海，在这里海鲜也是很难吃到的。”Zach跟在裹着毯子的Chris身后，手里抱着一摞Chris从藏书阁拿来的书。Chris不想再一个人往藏书阁跑了，又冷又黑，他应该叫Zach多添几根蜡烛。

Chris推开卧室的门，微微弯下腰帮Zach拿走了上面的几本大部头书，蹦蹦跳跳地把它们塞进了卧室书柜里最顶上那一层。Zach不明白Chris这个年纪会喜欢看连老人家都不愿意戴起眼镜翻看的书，他对于剧情波澜的小说兴致缺缺，那些蒙了厚厚灰尘的书本大多是记载历史，而偏偏是它们被Chris当宝贝拿了回来。

“那我们要在山上待多久？”Chris把毯子堆在床上，他刚要在靠壁炉最近的椅子上坐下来，被Zach先一步抱到了腿上，他红着脸嗫嚅了一句，把Zach逗笑了。

“按照惯例，大家会在山上住五天，如果你愿意多待也没关系。”Zach忍不住在Chris耳垂上咬了一口，软软的肉尝起来和腺体的味道一模一样。Chris试图用手拨开Zach，但Alpha抱得死紧，他被摁在怀里任君所为。

“喂！不要咬了！”Chris急得拽住Zach的头发，手下没个轻重地向后一扯。Zach刚在裤裆里抬头的阴茎差点没软下去，他有点恼火地拍了Chris屁股一巴掌。

Zach摸了摸拍过的地方，隔着衣料也可以感觉到Chris身上还唯一有点肉的屁股充满弹性。他在Omega的翘臀上又抓了一把，重新叼着Chris发红的耳垂。

“我们是不是该吃饭了？”Chris懒得管在他身上到处乱摸的Zach了，他动了动屁股，转头去看放在桌上的钟。

Zach停了下来，他伸手揉了揉Chris的脑袋，换来对方一个瞪视后挑起眉毛，“这就饿了？”

“都几点了，Zach，我下午没吃东西。”Chris的脸莫名涨红了，他注意到Zach探寻的眼神后偏开头。

“我又不是不知道你带了面包去，还说没吃。”Zach扶着Chris站起来，顺便在他屁股上又弹了弹，“确实不能饿，把屁股饿瘦了不好。”

在去温泉的前几天，Zach几乎是逮着机会就给Chris吃东西，本着“屁股不能饿瘦”的原则，Chris坐上马车还在吃Zach塞给他的甜甜圈。Chris在撒满糖浆和巧克力碎的甜甜圈上咬了一口，他准备咬下第二口的时候，另一只手被Zach攥住了。

“你干吗？”Chris转头去看Zach，被突然放大的脸吓得呆住了。Zach在他嘴唇上舔了一圈，那些粘在上面的细碎糖果到了Zach嘴里。

“是挺好吃的，”Zach装模作样地点点头，“以后给你多吃点。”

Zach和Chris的马车在队伍的最前面，后面跟着几辆领主的马车。虽然说目的地离首都不远，但一路的颠簸也有好几个小时，饱腹完的人容易犯困，Zach瞅着边上的Chris不住地耷拉眼皮，伸手把人揽到怀里，“睡一会儿，到了我叫你。”

事实上，到了山脚下，Zach压根没打算叫醒Chris。他抱着Chris下了车，其他领主还没站稳，他已经把Chris背起来了。

“上帝，他在搞什么？”Karl接过是从递过来的披风，披上后在脖子下方打了个结。

“我怎么知道，他把Chris宠得没边了，底下大臣都快闹翻天了。”Patrick站到Karl旁边，无精打采地打了个哈欠，“他们怕Omega干政，还怕Zach荒废政务。”

“这件事Zach不是交给你处理了，反正没我什么事。”Karl翻了个白眼。

国王和领主住的地方并不挨在一起，Zach背着Chris爬上山，跟其他人打了个招呼就往以前他常去的温泉走。出了马车，温度的骤降还是把Chris冻醒了，先入眼的是Zach乌黑的头发，接着就是满地的雪。

“你怎么不叫我？”Chris惊讶地喊道，差点从Zach背上翻下去，Zach赶紧放他下来，顺道拍了拍落在Chris披风上的雪。

“怕你睡不够。”Zach偷偷在Chris脸上啄了一口，被冻得发白的脸庞一下子爬上了红晕。

“还睡不够？你给我吃了，又让我睡。”Chris生气地捶了Zach手臂一下，“养猪啊？”

由于在Whitelaw温泉少见，Chris比Zach还快就下了水。泉水的温热和岸上的寒冷形成了鲜明的温差，Chris努力把自己全身都埋进水里，只留一个毛茸茸的脑袋在外面。热流渗入身体的每一个部位，扑面而来的热气让Chris一阵恍惚。他小心地靠在岸边，生怕往中间走，水会变深。Chris张望着温泉四周的景象，他们住的小木屋就在温泉的前面，旁边松树的枝叶上压满了雪，风稍微大一点的时候，就会凝成一团砸到地上。

过了好一会儿，都不见Zach出来，小公主干脆坐着闭上了眼。等到在腰间围了一条毛巾的Zach从屋子里跑过来，便看到Chris脸颊泛着粉红，长而卷翘的睫毛在眼睑上忽闪着，倚着岸边休息。

Chris不知道Zach这么早安排去温泉根本就是故意的，两人坦诚相见能做的事情可多了。Zach从离Chris最远的那一端下水，尽量不发出声音。他往下一潜，黑色的脑袋在水面上一划而过，瞬间就到了Chris面前。

“嘿。”Zach悄悄在Chris耳边吹了一口气，惊得对方在水里扑腾了一下，连忙抓住了Zach的肩膀。

Chris用手搓了搓眼睛，“你能不能不要一声不响地过来，我还以为是别的人。”

Chris没去看Zach颜色渐深的双眼，手划着水，拍起浪花。没心没肺的Omega玩得正开心，忽然触到了一个物体，Chris刚想问Zach温泉里还有鱼，后者就从背后环住自己。那根他不经意摸到的东西不偏不倚就顶着他的屁股。

他现在知道那是什么了，Chris赶紧去推Zach，“我还没到发情期，Zach。你自己也说好的。”

Zach没回应他，双手抓住了Chris的髋部，那根烫得灼人的阴茎滑进了Chris的两腿间。Zach粗重的呼吸就喷在Chris的颈后，牙齿轻咬腺体的感觉刺激得Chris脊背发颤。

“我不要，你快出去。”Chris声音带上了哭腔，万一Zach一下子捅进来他可受不起。

“我不进去。”Zach笑了一下，他就在Chris腿间磨蹭，Chris被磨得浑身发软，双腿抽搐了一下，夹紧了Zach的勃起。

“操。”Zach粗喘了一声，按着Chris屁股的手收紧了，前面的人发出一声啜泣，颤抖着腿开始慢慢擦着阴茎。

“要磨破了。”Chris抹了把眼睛，要不是Zach还扶着他，他早就坐下去了。他不明白为什么Zach还没射，粗大的勃起好几次擦过会阴，碰到后穴。

Zach吮住了Chris颈肩的软肉，Omega从喉咙里挤出近乎尖叫的呻吟，他仰高头部。Zach在又一次挺进后射了出来，Chris腿间的通红染上了白色的精液。他眼眶也红红的，转过身盯着Zach瞅。

“下回不要这样，腿疼。”Chris下意识地摸了摸大腿，在碰到几滴黏滑液体后又吓得收回手。

Zach莫名得意地在Chris嘴上亲了一口，“发情期的时候就不疼了，我喂饱你。”

Chris翻了个白眼，转身用屁股撞了下Zach，“流氓。”


	8. Chapter 8

到了晚上，Zach才知道早上的时候闹腾得过分了。他把Chris从热气腾腾的温泉里抱出来，忘记给他披上浴巾了，屋子离温泉还是有很长一段路程的，小公主在路途中打了几个喷嚏，Zach本以为问题不大，结果现在他用手一碰Chris的额头，那里烫得吓人。

Zach意识到Chris受寒发烧了，还有第一次没做全套的情事让Chris体力消耗了不少，加上常年待在气候温暖的南方，到了Genovia，一下子忽冷忽热，Chris受不住就病倒了。这下可没把Zach急坏，一接到Genovia便百般疼爱的小公主烧得满脸通红，头上密布着细细汗珠，额角湿润。

Zach以前生病基本是自己扛过来的，但Chris跟他不一样，估计还有一点是水土不服，这几天Chris都有点蔫。国王马上用又软又厚的被子把Chris包得紧紧的，心疼地擦去他头上的汗水。他们这次来温泉，根本没有料到还有人会生病。他要去找Karl一趟，叫他带医生过来。

他在出门前给Chris喂了半杯水，烧得迷糊的Chris抿了几口又躺下去了，嘴里咕哝着什么Zach也听不清。他在床上人的脸颊落下一个轻吻，“我马上就回来，你等我一会儿。”

Zach几乎是冲到Karl的木屋，他推门进去的时候，后者往玻璃杯里倒杜松子酒的动作一顿，洒了一些在桌面上。他肉疼地放下瓶子，打算大骂Zach的时候，先被人抓住了衣领。

“喂，你干什么啊，大晚上的。”Karl拍掉Zach的手。

“Chris发烧了，你回去找医生。”Zach平静下来，他明白这次是他的疏忽，如果把医生也带上就不用这么麻烦了。

“为什么不去找Patrick，他出门都往箱子里塞一大堆药以防不备。”Karl重新小心地向杯子里倒酒，但Zach还在瞪着他的后背，仿佛他要是不一秒不拖地骑上马下山找宫廷医师就要跟他决斗。

“Patrick是Alpha，”Zach不满地说，Chris之前对Patrick表现出出人意料的友好让他产生了危机感，他是个好人，但他还是个Alpha，“我需要一个Beta医生。”

“你脑子不会进了温泉吧。”Karl惊愕地瞥了他一眼，如果他眼神不错，现在窗外可是飘着大雪，温度比早上低了不知道多少。他几乎就要提醒Zach肩上也落了一层白雪，动作之间还有一些落到了地板上，“Patrick不会对他动什么心思，你想得太多了，Zach。眼下去找Patrick是最好的办法，要我下山去请医生，还要耽搁很长时间。Chris是等得起，我怕你要急死了。”

Zach沉下脸，他看了看Karl桌上的酒，又看了看Karl一脸难以置信的表情。他还是转身出门，往Patrick的木屋跑去。

接下来Patrick提着箱子近乎是被揪着出来，他骂骂咧咧地踹了下Zach迫使他放手，然后脚下生风地朝Zach的房子赶去。

“他在温泉里待的时间很久吗？”Patrick脸上写着大大的不爽，但他依旧担心Chris出了什么事，因为听Zach的描述让他觉得大事不好。

“一个小时算久吗？”Zach跟上Patrick，他的屋子就在前方，透过窗子能看到里面还摇曳着烛光。

“还好，我估摸Chris是出来的时候着凉了，他发烧有点突然。”

进了房间，Patrick脱下沾了雪的大衣，挂在架子上，他准备坐到Chris床边的时候，Zach拦了他一下，但Patrick比他先开口了，“我不会看上他，放心，我要是告诉Chris你占有欲这么强你就死定了。”

Chris还安分地躺在床上，他的嘴唇有点干裂，鼻头和脸颊都红红的，好像从高原上刚下来一样。Patrick的医术并不比宫廷医师的水平差，顶着Zach满含威胁意味的眼神，Patrick硬着头皮给Zach塞了药。

“这只是发烧，哥们儿。你小时候没发烧过吗？Chris没发烧过吗？用不着那么紧张，他还没烧到那份上，我劝你冷静点。”Patrick同情地拍了拍Zach肩膀，感受到对方的紧绷又觉得有点好笑，“放轻松，多大事儿啊。”

Zach绷着脸点了点头，他目送Patrick的身影在风雪中成了小小的一点，最后消失不见。他转身躺上Chris身边的半张床，Chris睫毛像他早晨时在温泉中看到的一样，又卷又翘，现在正轻轻震颤着。他精致的面孔带有南方国家Whitelaw的特色，只是因为生病而眉头紧锁。Zach俯下身子，轻柔地撩开他额前的碎发，心里有些难过地握紧了Chris的手。

他当然知道发烧不是大事，只是他希望Chris健健康康的，他当下又是发育期间，瘦得很。Zach巴不得把他养的白白胖胖，抱起来多有手感。但是现在一病又要瘦不少了，先前给他补充的营养又是付之东流。

到了半夜，Zach守着Chris也没睡。期间他听Chris小声说了几个词，又没动静了，他现在要等到白天给Chris喂药。

“Zach。”他吓了一跳，Chris软软的声音带上了撒娇的意思，让Zach心里一紧。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”Zach握住Chris的手，用另一只手的手背蹭了蹭Chris还是灼烫的脸颊。

Chris忽然睁开了眼睛，眨巴眨巴地盯着Zach，“我饿了。”

这下Zach高兴得不得了了，Chris想吃东西是好事，他看起来清醒了很多，Zach也松了一口气，“你想吃什么？”

Chris说了一个词，有些含糊，Zach愣了一下，“宝贝儿，你说什么，我听不清楚。”

“蘑菇汤。”

Zach揉了揉眉心，他们这次带来的是Genovia的厨师，并不会做Whitelaw的食物。他用哄人的口吻又问了一遍，“我们这回没有带Whitelaw的厨师，你还想吃什么，除了蘑菇汤？”

“我只要蘑菇汤。”Chris眉毛一蹙，Zach结结巴巴地不知道怎么应答，对方的声音小了下去，“我想喝蘑菇汤，我要回家。”

“我们没有蘑菇汤，Chris，其他什么都有，你再想想要吃什么。”

可惜Chris一口咬定就要喝蘑菇汤，Zach没辙了。他刚刚叫Karl去找医生，人家就没答应，恐怕这回得自己跑一趟了。但他转念一想，自己下山是很快，可Chris就没人照应了。Zach赶紧叫自己的侍卫下山，去把Whitelaw的厨师请来，速速去速速回。

“Chris，Chris。”Zach推了推又要睡过去的Omega，轻轻唤道，“起来吃药，吃完药再喝蘑菇汤。”

知道自己发烧的小公主很乖巧地坐起身，虽然烧得有点晕乎，但Zach有点笨拙地端来熬好的药，他哆嗦地伸出手捏住鼻子，就着Zach的手喝了几口，“太苦了。”

“喝了就好了，还剩一点。”Zach摸了摸Chris汗湿的头发，把碗凑近了一点。Chris心一横，闭上眼把剩下的都喝掉，苦着脸倒回床上。

“还难受吗？”

“我要喝蘑菇汤。”Chris小声呢喃着，他的眼神比刚才涣散了一些，找不到聚焦，他热得有点神志不清，但心里还惦念着蘑菇汤。

“蘑菇汤马上就好，马上就好了。”Zach还从来没这么耐心地哄过人，把Chris放在心尖尖上的他心疼不已，他现在恨不得变出一碗蘑菇汤。

事实上，那只是Chris半梦半醒间的无意之语，被Zach当了真。当Whitelaw厨师风尘仆仆赶来时，他叫Patrick督促他多做几碗蘑菇汤，他要自己来喂Chris。

“你太宠他了。”Patrick皱起眉头，他瞥了眼安静地躺在床上的Chris，摇了摇头，“这要被大臣知道了，以后怎么办。”

“我不是说过了吗，他们其他都可以说，唯独Chris不行。”Zach没把后半句说出来——“我认定的Omega，谁还有异议”。

“唉，你好好看着Chris吧，我去叫Karl当心着点，我还要回去补觉。”

“Karl不会听你的。”

“不行，这次必须他来了，我真的要回去睡觉。”Patrick摆摆手，往他的小屋子走，“被你们俩折腾得不行，以后还要好一段时日要熬。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘎，深思熟虑了一番，本来决定把SK/pinto都放一放，赶紧撸一篇瓶邪ABO。但想想这么弃坑很不道德【正经脸，我是没时间同时肝好几篇了，所以先搞定pinto。以及请让本胡汉糕看到各位看官小可爱的小红心和小蓝手，那绝对是日肝3k+的动力。嘎，以后我走了大家要想我啊。


	9. Chapter 9

“Chris，Chris。”Zach把蒙在被子里的Chris挖出来，看到他闷得一脸通红，憋不住笑出了声，“别老捂着，空气不好。蘑菇汤做好了，我喂你喝。”

Chris有些奇怪地看了眼Zach，闻到蘑菇汤醇厚的香味后，他还是决定自己来，“为什么做蘑菇汤？你不是没有带Whitelaw的厨师吗？”

“这是你说的，你说要喝蘑菇汤，要回家。我就去找人把Whitelaw的厨师叫来了。”Zach更奇怪了，明明是看起来很清明的时候说的话，现在怎么就不记得了，“你忘了？”

Chris瞪大眼睛，怔了几秒，接着摇了摇头小声说，“那大概是我生病时说的胡话，我不知道。”

他是真的一点都想不起来了，结果自己随口一说让Zach忙前忙后，冒着大雪下山请了厨师，Karl还被Patrick叫起来当班——“我是堂堂领主，不是看门伙计！”

“我不是故意的，我真的不知道我说了这话。以后这种事情别由着我去，太麻烦你了。”Chris愧疚地低下头，一边把碗往回推，一边连连道歉。

“你先喝吧，”Zach一时也不知道该说什么，舀了一勺汤送到Chris唇边，“我让厨师再做几碗给Karl他们送去，等一会儿我带你去找他们。”

Chris顺从地含住了勺子，热乎乎的家乡美食下肚，全身激荡起一股暖流。他点了点头，“他们会怪我吗？”

他来Genovia最担心的事情就是给这里的人留下不好的印象，他嫁到Genovia就代表Whitelaw的所有形象。虽然Zach处处对他百般包容，可是不代表其他领主贵族就待见他。他从Zach口中得知是Patrick给他看的病，惊诧地扬起眉毛，“他会医术？”

Zach很想翻个白眼，但在Chris面前还是忍住了。他抚摸着Chris的后颈，腺体之下的脉搏有力地传入他的掌心，“Karl不喜欢他，就因为Patrick简直是个大文人。”

Patrick本应该是Genovia的将军，最开始的时候他无从推脱，被强迫带兵上了战场。但作为向来只喜欢在书房里读书写诗的文青，并且有时候钻研点医术，带兵打仗对他来说就是世界上最大的一道天堑。毫无悬念，那一场战彻彻底底的失败。Zach意识到Patrick真的只适合待在书房后，把他换了下来，Karl Urban顶替了他。也许Karl长得就跟一位众人心目中所向披靡的将军一模一样，他身上集齐了作为一介将军就该有的品质。

“我一直觉得Patrick不像个Alpha。”Chris露出了一个浅浅的微笑，他和Patrick相处得很好，比和Karl的相处好得多，因为这位大将军总把他当小孩子看，而且十分欣赏Chris的通古博今，“他像个温柔的Beta。”

Zach心中升腾起一种异样的感觉，难道Alpha不可以温柔。他伸手掐了把Chris脸上的肉，引来后者的痛嚎后咬牙说道，“这么喜欢Adams？”

Chris不满地搓了下脸，拍掉Zach又要乱摸乱动的手，“他人很好，我不能喜欢吗？哪里像你，动手动脚的。”

“只有我可以动你。”Zach趁Chris气鼓鼓地出神时咬了口他小巧可爱的鼻尖，“别人都不行，你是我的宝贝儿。”

Chris不争气地红了脸，身体还未痊愈的他弄不动Zach。他向Zach脑后一探手，使劲抓住了Alpha的头发，Zach疼得龇牙嘶了一声，Chris还不肯放手，“你再摸来摸去，我就不喜欢你了。”

“宝贝儿快放手，我保证不动了。”Zach看着气得没辙的Chris还是可爱得要命，他反手安抚性地摸了下Chris发力的手，“别揪了，快放手，Chris。”

Chris鼓了股脸颊，还是松了力道，“下回就不是扯头发了。”

“那是什么？”

“你还好意思问！下回把你胡子都拔掉。”

Zach一听就感觉下巴一痛，“好好好，我保证，我发誓。”

Chris听他这么说，心就软了，“那就留着大胡子吧，多像海盗头子。”

“你这么说Karl？”门外传来一声调侃，木门吱呀一声被向里推开了。白雪落了双肩的Patrick身后跟着不知在抱怨什么的Karl，还有一位留着黑色及腰长发的高挑美女。

“他在说Zach，你听不出来吗？”Karl捅了捅Patrick，兀自脱下外衣，坐到了床边的一张椅子上，“还有，Chris，这位是Zoe，Zoe Saldana。”

“我知道你，Chris Pine。”Zoe冲Chris眨眨眼，“Zach很喜欢你，他跟我们说过不下百遍了。”

Zoe Saldana是所有领主中少见的女性，更奇怪的是，至今没有人知道她到底是Alpha还是Beta。她向外表露的都是最强硬的一面，说她是罕见的女Alpha并不为过；但有时透出的温柔又让人觉得她更偏向Beta。总之没有人怀疑她会是Omega。

“你好，叫我Chris就好。”Chris对Zoe点点头。

“对了，Zach，怎么犒劳我们一下？”Karl顶着黑眼圈显得有些疲倦，“你要赔我半杯杜松子酒。”

不等Zach开口，Chris就先怯生生地问，“呃，你愿意尝尝蘑菇汤吗？”说罢他还给Karl看了下没喝完的半碗汤，它还在冒着热气，香味溢满了房间。

Karl怪异地挤了挤眉毛，他不着痕迹地偏过头给了Zach一个眼神，看到后者点了点头，半晌才说道，“松露蘑菇汤？”

“是的，我不确定你之前有没有喝过，但是我们Whitelaw都这么说——‘有第一次，就有第二次。’。”Chris一说到蘑菇汤，整个人就像被点亮了一样。

Zach忽然很希望这个世界上真的存在魔法，这样他就可以给Chris变个松鼠耳朵和柔软的大尾巴，然后把他藏在小窝里，只能自己一个人看。

话说到一半，Chris忽然停了下来，嗅了嗅空气，“我可以冒昧地问一下，你是Alpha吗，Zoe？”

黑美人愣住了，很少有人会这么问她，毕竟了解她的人都知道，即使是怎样的软磨硬泡，她都不会透露的。她看到Chris好奇的样子，吐了一口气，“天哪，多久没有人这么问过我了。我不能告诉你，Chris，大家都一样。你要觉得我是Alpha还是Beta，甚至是Omega都无所谓，我觉得这不重要。”

Chris有点发懵地缓缓动了下脑袋，“你一定是个很厉害的Alpha。”

Zach赶紧揽过Chris的脑袋，Zoe看到他如此充满保护意味的动作耸了耸肩，而Karl转过头做了个呕吐的表情，“休息会儿吧，你的病还没好。”

“喂，你就这样赶我们走。”Karl转了转眼珠子，装作无视Zach眼中昭然若揭的警告。不过Patrick很识相地一把抓住了他的胳膊，不顾他的各种挣扎。

“走吧，Urban，你打扰到人家了。”Patrick抄起他的外套，推着Karl往外走时顺便冲Zach和Chris一笑，“我们就是来看看Chris，一会儿午饭见。”

当Zoe飘起的黑色头发的末梢一动，消失在木门后，Chris还转头看向窗外的三人，被Zach挡住了视线。

“怎么啦？”

“没什么，感觉怎么样？”Zach让Chris把剩下还有余热的蘑菇汤喝掉。Patrick给他的药，Chris还要吃两天，这下他是不肯让Chris再去水里折腾了。

Chris吐吐舌头，做了个鬼脸，“挺好的，就是有点着凉。我们一会儿去哪里吃饭？”

“我让人把东西送过来，不要出去吹风了。”

“那Patrick他们呢，他不是叫我们一起去吃午餐吗？”

Zach狠狠地又捏了下他的脸，“你还想着Patrick！”


	10. Chapter 10

“我不想一直待在房间里，他们都出去玩了。”Chris可怜巴巴地说，一想到其他人可以去泡温泉，自己只能躲在小木屋里，就很沮丧，“我的病好得差不多了，Zach。Patrick也说只要吃两天药就好了，而且Zoe说今天中午吃奶酪火锅。”  
   
Zach叹了口气，Chris即使在生病没多久的时候还是活蹦乱跳，说实话他在Chris身上看不到一丁点儿Omega的影子，仿佛像个当做Alpha来养的Beta，“你在Whitelaw又不是没有吃过奶酪火锅，让厨师做好送进来就可以了，等你病好了，有大把时间能玩。”  
   
Chris垮下肩膀，他委屈地拽住了被子的一角卷来卷去。他对自己的身体清楚得很，小的时候生病就好得快，第二性征刚刚分化时烧了三天三夜，第四天就下床吵着要和父王去打猎。不过实际上，Zach不想叫Chris去和他们一起午餐的另一个原因是，Genovia的领主绝大部分是Alpha，在这方面选用Omega会生出太多麻烦。而Chris作为这次出行人员中少见的Omega，Zach不是很放心。Patrick在前一段时间告诉他，本该在16岁时，Chris就应该赢来他的第一次发情期。但如今18岁生日就快到的Chris，还没有任何发情的征兆。他觉得不用多久，发情期的爆发会来得比在16岁时更严重，他还是嘱咐Zach看好Chris，免得出大差错。  
   
“可是我真的很想跟他们一起吃午饭，吃完午饭我们就回来。”Chris抓住Zach的手臂左右晃动，露出讨好的笑容，蓝色的眼里透出了请求和希冀。Zach的眉毛动了一下，深色的双眼定定地瞅着Chris，不知道在想什么。Chris赶紧又摇了摇他的手臂。  
   
“好吧，吃完我就带你回来。第一次带你出来玩，你就生病，以后要带你多锻炼了。”Zach松了口，Chris欢呼起来，给了对方一个感谢的拥抱。  
   
“我的身体不差，是Genovia太冷了，我还没适应好。我以前常跟父王去打猎，只是后来父亲请了老师，我能去森林的时间变少了，才很少骑马。”Chris觉得Zach有点看扁他的意思，顿时声音高了八度。他一点都不喜欢Genovia的天气，冷得要命，连山上的植被看起来都没有生气，被厚实的雪压得抬不起头。  
   
“我们都是喝烈酒取暖的。”Zach冲不远处的一个酒柜扬了扬下巴，转头看Chris的眼里带了一抹戏谑，“可惜你喝不惯酒的味道。”  
   
Chris咕哝了一句，不搭理Zach。过了一会儿，座钟的钟摆晃了几下，指针慢慢悠悠地跳到了十一点整的位置，Zach叫了侍女过来，帮Chris擦身子。Chris一听连忙拉住Zach的袖子，摇摇脑袋，“我自己去洗澡，不要别人擦。”  
   
Zach捏了下他的鼻子，准备出去等Chris洗漱完毕，“病刚好一点，不要碰水，我让侍女帮你擦就可以了。你要我帮你吗？”  
   
Chris继续摇摇头，“那你出去吧，我很快就好。”  
   
侍女端了脸盆和毛巾过来，路过Zach的时候拘谨地瑟缩了一下，Chris抬头一看Zach还在警觉地盯着人家，“Zach，你还是出去吧，人家都被你吓到了。”  
   
强势的Alpha不情不愿地开门到外面吹吹风，从他们的小木屋向前眺望，可以看见另一座山头领主所在的木屋群隐约闪着火光，在茫茫白雪中十分显眼，大概是他们已经开始准备午餐了。从这里过去有不短的路程，他决定让Chris披自己这件更厚更大的斗篷，虽然天气不如昨夜那样恶劣，但窗外依旧是风雪交加，如果在屋内，将窗子打开一条细缝，灌进来的冷风还会伴着阴森的嚎叫。  
   
木门咯吱一声，Chris穿着来时的衣服，罩了一件披风，带子在脖子前打了个蝴蝶结。他的脸还有点红红的，冷风一扑就打了个喷嚏，Chris立马搓着手拢到嘴边哈了口气。Zach把人儿整个搂到怀里，打算解下斗篷给Chris，结果被人强硬地回绝。  
   
“你这个太厚了，会很热，我真的很热，不冷。背上都出汗了，不然你摸摸。”Chris把Zach的手挡回去，扯了扯披风把自己包紧，“我们快走吧，我都能闻到香味了。”  
   
Zach皱着眉头，“慢点走，食物不会跑掉。”  
   
“但是会被他们吃掉。”  
   
Chris调皮地对Zach眨眨眼，踩着靴子就往山下跑，Zach抹掉吹到脸上的雪，加快步伐跟了上去，“你再跑那么快，下回就不让你吃奶酪火锅了。”  
   
远远处传来一阵大笑，只是被风雪削去了那一丝悦耳，“我还有蘑菇汤，Zach，这些东西难不倒我。”  
   
Zach紧赶慢赶追上Chris，已经离Karl他们的房子不远了，在这个距离能听到人们的吵闹声，极具吸引力的奶酪香味。  
   
“Chris！”Patrick抱着一个篮子，他脱下了大衣，只有薄薄的衬衫和外套，他腾出一只手跟他们打了个招呼，接着转头吹了声响哨，“他们来了，东西弄好了吗？”  
   
“Chris快来这边坐。”Karl难得热情地冲Chris喊道，露出一个笑容。趁Chris不注意，去找Zoe看奶酪时，对Zach挤眉弄眼。Karl故意放低了声音，在木柴发出噼里啪啦的响声中，对Zach说道，“你坐这个位置，我们都帮你想好了，到时候……”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“我们把位置安排得刚刚好，到时候Chris只能坐你腿上。”Karl很豪迈地拍了拍Zach的背，志在必得的微笑浮现在脸上，“我和Patrick那小子想的，这是我们达成共识的唯一一次，你要好好珍惜。”  
   
Zach瞪着他，在他肩上捣了一拳，“Chris会不高兴。”  
   
“喂，我们好心帮你出招，你这是什么意思。Chris不会不高兴，我们特地做了奶酪火锅，不然我才不会跟Patrick坐一桌。”  
   
这头Zach还在纠结，那头Chris已经跟Zoe熟络了，“你加了白葡萄酒？”  
   
“呃，你不喜欢？”Zoe手中搅拌的动作停了下来，她听Zach说过Chris不怎么喜欢酒，所以用来搭配火锅饮用的是红茶而不是葡萄酒，但制作奶酪火锅的过程中是必不可少白葡萄酒的。  
   
“没有，我以为你要用蒙多瓦什酣奶酪，我不喜欢。”Chris摇摇头，他凑到边上闻了闻果酒的味道，咧开嘴，“你以前做过芝士火锅吗？”  
   
“当然，我在Whitelaw生活过两年半。”Zoe笑了笑，她注意到Chris惊讶地睁大眼，“我认识你父亲，他是个好人。”  
   
“每个认识他的人都这么说。”Chris小声应了一句，接着他冲Zoe灿烂一笑，“我去找Zach，然后，小心别掉了叉子上的面包。”  
   
Zach被Karl压着肩膀坐在本属于Chris的位置上，黑着一张脸，而身后站着的人看到往这里跑来的Chris还用力挥了挥手。小公主的斗篷在雪地上扫过，一阵风似的就跑到他们面前了，还带点喘气地跟Karl问了好。  
   
“怎么样，奶酪火锅好了吗？”Karl装模作样地踮起脚往Zoe那里张望，顺便用余光瞥着Chris。  
   
傻乎乎的Chris没等Karl说完，转身就去找Zoe。没忍住哈哈大笑的Karl再次受到了Zach的第二个肘击，“你和Patrick就是两个混蛋。”

“别这么说，Zach，我们难得统一战线。”Karl挤挤眼，示意Patrick赶紧帮Zoe把锅端过来，做了个手势叫其他人在自己位子上坐好，在Chris回来前，Karl一屁股坐在自己的椅子上，丝毫不畏惧Zach的瞪视。

所以当小公主又是傻乎乎地奔回来时，直接愣住了，小小声地问了在自己位子上端正坐好的大家，“呃，我想问，我的位子呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

当然Karl肯定不会让Chris没地方坐的，结果是Chris被Zach如愿以偿地抱到大腿上。说Zach不高兴是假的，说他对Karl满怀怨念也是假的，他觉得他应该好好感激一下Karl和Ptrick出的主意。毕竟他的大腿就紧紧挨着Chris丰满圆润的臀部，一顿奶酪火锅吃下来，美味到令人内心幸福感飙升的面包和Chris的味道分毫不差。

大家都在小心翼翼不让自己的面包掉到桌上或者是地上，不然光着脚绕木屋跑一圈实在太狼狈了。但有时候，不是自己仔细谨慎就能避免的。比如互相看对方不爽很久的Patrick和Karl，在仅有一次的站在同一边后，又恢复到之前随便说两句都要呛人家一句的状态。

“帮我拿一下红酒瓶。”Karl挑起眉毛，在Patrick没有丝毫防备地去够瓶子的刹那，用自己的叉子捅掉了Patrick的面包。

事实上这根本不算数，Patrick气得面红耳赤，就差抓起餐刀要跟Karl决斗的时候，其他人才从捧腹大笑中收敛一点，帮忙拉开Patrick和Karl。

“这确实不算数，Karl，你不能用这么没水平的方法让他绕屋子跑一圈。你还是个将军呢，Karl。”Zoe优雅地举起她的杯子，抿了一口白葡萄酒，“你们为什么总是看对方不顺眼，难道你们谁的女朋友被抢走了？”

坐在Zach腿上的小公主看热闹似的咯咯笑起来，他看到Karl吃瘪一直都很高兴，毕竟那位看起来有点凶的将军不怎么喜欢他。Chris手里抓着盛了红茶的玻璃杯，原本他想求Zach让自己喝一点果酒，但Zach这回死活不让了，那一杯香甜的果酒就像悬在枝桠末梢的松果，让年幼的松鼠可望而不可及。

午餐在另一场大雪翩然而至前结束了，大家道了别，Zach就带着Chris往回走。一路上Chris还在跟Zach念叨着果酒，林林总总的酒类中，只有果酒能受到小公主的青睐。Chris一进房间就脱下了大衣，然后跟着侍女去浴室洗漱，再上床午休。

坐在沙发上百无聊赖的Zach抱着溢满Chris味道的大衣，他的脑海里开始回荡Karl抱怨一般对他说的话。

“你别那么宠Chris，我怕你离了Chris都活不了了。我和Zoe想了一下，过一段时间你要去边关，JJ派人传了信息回来，恐要生变，你必须去的。到时候，皇宫里的事就交给我和Patrick，Zoe跟你一起。”

Zach有些焦虑地蹭了蹭怀里的衣服，无意间触到了冰凉的金属物件，他又摸了下，原来是从Chris大衣口袋里掉出来的金属链条。Zach呼吸急促起来，他抬头瞟了眼传来阵阵水声的浴室，手指略微颤抖地取出链条所系之物。

是一个扁圆的金属小盒子，上面刻着精美的花纹，最中间镶着一颗蓝色宝石。外端有一个搭扣，Zach指甲一挑，小盒子就弹开了。里面只有一张同样是圆形的纸片，上面是两个英文字母——Z•Q。

Zach缓缓吐出一口气，心跳慢慢平复了下来，他不明白为什么Chris从来不提这件事情，在那时候……Zach定了定神，把盒子关好，重新放回口袋，届时Chris推开门，在一片水汽氤氲中走出来。

“干吗拿着我的衣服，上面都是雪。”Chris嗔怪了一句，扯走Zach怀里的衣物，挂到了柜子旁边的衣帽架上，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Zach摇摇头，他心生疑惑，他本以为Chris是故意不说这些的，但是这几天的反应看来，他像是对此一概不知。等到回皇宫了，他要找人好好问一问。

在山上泡温泉享乐的日子很快过去，一周的时间恰是弹指一挥，如今Chris又回到了他刚刚才熟悉起来的皇宫。而一回来，Zach也忙碌起来，早晨下午只能见到他几面，剩下的时光，Chris不是沉浸在书海中，就是盯着窗外一片白茫茫发呆。

Chris不知道的是，Zach如此繁忙，一部分是为了他的事情。

回来的次日上午，Zach把Chris带来的贴身侍女叫到了书房。她的名字叫Alice，从小就跟着Chris，是个很可爱的小Omega。其实Robert想给Chris找一个Beta侍女，但是这位小姑娘在12岁性征分化时却是个Omega，但Chris特别喜欢她，就没有换掉。

金头发的姑娘胆怯地低着头，她不知道Zach为什么忽然叫她，生怕是自己犯了错要受惩罚。但Zach只是温和地让她坐到书桌对面的靠背椅上，Alice才战战兢兢地坐下来，睁着一双水亮的大眼睛看着Zach。

“你一直跟着Chris吗？”

“是、是的。您是要问什么事情吗？”Alice小声说道，她意外地发现这个Alpha国王还挺温柔的。

“之前，他有没有经历过什么事情……”Zach斟酌了一下措辞，他不确定这么表达，Alice能不能听明白，“是比较严重的？”

Alice闻言皱起眉头，一根手指磨蹭着下巴。过了片刻，她结结巴巴地说，“Chris以前被保护得很好，最重大的事情，可以算上他第二性征分化时，烧了三天吗？”

Zach心头一紧，这件事他还真的不了解，他赶忙问，“那是什么时候的事情？”

Alice陷入了回忆，“他14岁的时候……”

Chris的性征分化时间卡得刚刚好，一次和父亲打猎回来后，就陷入昏迷，高烧不退。请了宫廷医师才知道Chris进入分化期了，皇宫上下都十分着急，除了担心Chris的身体，还在为Chris将来的第二性别担忧。Chris的母亲不奢求他是个Alpha，只要是Beta，她就很满意了。而天不由人，Chris从高烧中缓解过来，医师说他不仅是个Omega，而且还失去了一小部分记忆。

后来Chris神志清醒过来，就一直攥着一个小盒子。父王和王后都反复问他这是为何，但Chris答不上来，最开始的时候一想起这事就会头痛，于是Robert他们就不再强迫他。而Chris潜意识里认为这是个十分重要的东西，即使他想不起来，也要好好珍藏着，他想这一定是某个对他而言有重大意义的人送给他的。这后来的事情Zach也就都知道了，Chris被送到Genovia，随身带着这个挂件。

“好的，我知道了。”Zach轻轻点头，让Alice回去，不要告诉Chris这些事情，特别是Zach悄悄叫她过来问话的过程。

待Alice走远，Zach的手在桌子下暗暗握紧。没有关系，即使你忘记了当年的一切，我们依旧可以重新创造美好，只要你永远在我身边。

对此毫不知情的Chris在晚上等到Zach的时候吓了一跳，一进门就莫名其妙搂住自己的Zach让他一头雾水。小公主不解地拍了拍Zach肩头，嗓音柔和地问道，“又怎么啦？你最近有点奇怪。”

Zach笑着亲了亲Chris弹性十足的脸蛋，发出响亮的“啵”的一声，让Chris红了脸，“想你了，这几天都没怎么好好陪你。”

“天哪，我又不是小孩子，我马上就成年了。”Chris撅起嘴，害羞地碰了下Zach的鼻头，“我不会跑走，都在这皇宫里。”

“想念不需要距离，躺在你身边我一样想你。”Zach拉起Chris坐到壁炉旁的椅子上，帮他倒了一杯牛奶。

Chris乖顺地接过杯子，小口小口地啜着牛奶，这几乎是他一天当中最幸福的事——之一了。当然还有Zach每天都会给他的早安吻和晚安吻，不过最近他意识到Zach有很多事务要忙，通常甜蜜的早安吻和晚安吻都在他熟睡的情况下轻巧地落在脸颊上，但这不妨碍他为此一整天都美滋滋的。

“喝完牛奶去睡觉，不要半夜偷偷爬起来看书，书也不会跑掉。”Zach怜爱地摸了摸Chris的头顶，结果被对方躲开，说是摸头会长不高。

“你怎么知道我半夜起床啊，你睡得可沉了，还打呼噜。”Chris翻了个白眼，把喝光了的杯子放回桌上，一会儿会有侍女去洗杯子。

“我都知道，我不说。”Zach神秘一笑，弄得Chris心痒痒的。

“为什么啊？”

“因为你站在柜子前……”Zach说罢不轻不重地捏了把Chris的屁股，“站在柜子前，屁股特别好看。”

不过这一回Chris没有大骂Zach色鬼了，而是通红着脸轻声说，“只给你看……”

Zach差点直接把Chris就地正法。


	12. Chapter 12

距离那一次温泉的意外，已经过去了两个月，而Chris在Genovia皇宫中住下的时日也有三个月了。事实上大家原本觉得长期生活在南方的Chris可能永远都得和壁炉相依为伴，但令人惊奇的是，三个月过去，在冰天雪地里闹腾的Chris比当地人穿得还少。

“你会不会是个Alpha？”偶尔进宫的Zoe再一次找到了Chris，在Zach去和大臣议事时，公主把她带到了小餐厅。女领主和他一样不喜欢烈酒，此时此刻她正用银匙搅拌着杯子中的咖啡，桌面上的方糖盒露了一条缝。

“为什么这么说？我性征分化的时候，几乎所有来给我看病的医生都说，我绝对是个实打实的Omega。”Chris不满意地弯了弯嘴角，他可是心心念念多少年，希望自己是个强壮的Alpha，尽管现在他的体格跟Beta无异了，“那你是什么？”

他知道Zoe肯定不会回答他，不过Chris还是这么问道。果不其然，Zoe只是耸耸肩，一边搅着咖啡，一边抬起头对Chris一笑，“你对这个问题的答案还真是穷追不舍，凡是对我知根知底的人，我都没有透露过。”

Chris知道她是什么意思了，他尴尬地笑了笑，把一盘烤小面包推到了Zoe面前，试图缓解有些凝固的气氛。

“对了，Chris。”Zoe的动作停了下来，“你之前认识Zach吗？”

Chris立刻摇了摇头，“我没有见过他，但听过父亲和母亲提起他，说是相当厉害的Genovia国王。最初我还以为他是个浓毛大汉，不过后来……”

他忽然顿住了，红晕以肉眼可见的速度攀上他的脖子，脸颊，然后跃上了圆圆的耳尖。Zoe觉得好笑，趁热打铁地追问，“后来什么？”

Chris扭捏地清了清嗓子，“他的确是个浓毛大汉。”

Zoe咯咯地笑起来，情不自禁地伸长手臂，够到Chris的面颊，在上面揉了两把。这小孩子真是可爱得要命，“我知道，你想说，你以为他很凶狠的，对吧？”

Chris点点头，Zoe继续道，“那是你没见过他凶的样子，他对你太温柔了，连我都吓一跳。他以前肯定、完全、绝对不是这样的，我跟你保证。那是四年前的事情了，Genovia陷入暴乱，老国王被刺杀，反叛军队都在搜寻Zach的下落，因为他是王储，那些人想要把控政权，想要紧紧攥住统治国家的权力。但你要明白一点，那时候Zach只有21岁，刚成年不久，不过在领主贵族的眼里，他们还是相当尊敬他的，其中包括我。

我们的父辈母辈是支持Zach的，他们支持新的王室，所以我们——我、Karl、Patrick，还有其他一些人，是跟着老领主上战场的。战争持续了两年，有很多领主战死，他们的下一代顶替了他们，就比如我。”

Chris怔了一怔，他清楚地看到了Zoe的双眼略微有些湿润，“我很抱歉，Zoe。”

“有战争，就必定有牺牲。但好在他们的牺牲换回了Genovia的国泰民安，平定乱军以后，Zach花了两年的时间整顿山河。这之后，就是他决定去Whitelaw提亲。”Zoe说罢叹了口气，她眼中的水光忽然消失了，渐渐变得柔和，“我从不知道他去过南方，他也没有告诉我们。我想大概是暴乱初期，他先去南方躲一阵子。”

“他去Whitelaw提亲，和他去过南方有什么关联？我之前不认识他，我从来没见过他。”Chris疑惑地皱起眉头。

“我不清楚，这是他的原话，他说他去过Whitelaw，也看见过你。”Zoe歪着头，黑美人看起来也有些迷惑，但她没再说什么了。一杯咖啡快要见底时，她推开椅子站了起来。

“你要回去吗？”Chris跟着她往门厅走去，今天的Zoe梳了马尾辫，黑色的长发在背后甩动。她一个回首让头发末端一瞬散开，又归于平静。

“是的，我要去议事厅一趟。”Zoe拍了拍Chris的肩头，后者只比她高一点，不过她想这孩子以后会长得更高，起码跟Zach差不多。

“下次再来找我玩！”Chris冲着Zoe背影用力挥了挥手，唇边绽开一个充满喜悦的弧度。Zoe的身影消失在拐角时，Chris才缓缓地放下手。这时的他没有了刚才的兴奋，好看的眉毛一蹙，“Zach，见过我吗？”

而与此同时，Zoe正要前往的议事厅，Zach正在里面大发雷霆。因为不少的大臣提出异议，大多是针对Chris的，这回倒不是说Zach只顾着王后不理朝政了（实际上他根本没有这么不理智），而是说王后眼看年满十八，却还没到发情期，这比同样身为Omega的大部分人都不同。甚至有人怀疑Chris是个Beta，假扮Omega，并且上奏Zach，请求他再娶一位女性Omega，为他繁衍后代，使王室后继有人。

Zach已经强调过无数遍了，跟Chris有关的事情都不允许拿到会议上来提，特别是对他不利的。但这回这么多人同一阵营，摆明了是要为难Zach和Chris。而Zach终于忍无可忍。

“那又怎样？”Zach阴沉着一张脸，坐在椅子上，下面乌泱泱站了一群低着头互相咬耳朵的大臣，“王室有没有后代跟你们都没有任何关系，现在的领主并非不优秀。如果王后不能生育，我大可以把王位交给我信任的领主。我绝不会再娶，王后只有一位。”

“Quinto家族历代都是王室成员，王室的血脉不能断在这里。”一位胆大的大臣说道，Zach的拳头在扶手上握紧了，青筋都暴了出来，“请您再三考虑，您可以选择与任何一位Omega诞下子嗣，而王后依旧是王后。”

“闭嘴。”Zach冷冷地说，把那个大臣吓了一跳，他立马噤了声，退了下去，“我说过了，不要再把这件事提出来讲，再让我听到，就都给我滚出去，滚出Genovia，流放处置。”

一干人鱼贯而出，气氛剑拔弩张的议事厅变得冷冷清清，只剩下Zach一人。从Chris住处匆匆赶来的Zoe碰上了碰了一鼻子灰的大臣们，他们看到她都赶紧说，“您快去劝劝国王。”

她大概是猜到是什么事了，Zoe点点头，转身进了议事厅。

“Zach——”Zoe只叫了个名字就被对方打断了，他看起来很生气，散发的低气压让Zoe战栗了一下。

“不要让Chris知道，大臣那边交给你，不要让这件事传到Chris耳中。”Zach轻轻说道，他害怕要是Chris知道了会难过，而这样的事情Chris不应该承受，“拜托了。”

Zoe沉默了片刻，最终点了点头，不过随机她苦笑着说道，“我觉得你应该亲自跟Chris解释。”

“不，我不想让他知道，一点都不想。”Zach的下巴线条紧绷着，他摇了摇头。

“好的，我尽力而为。”

“谢谢。”

然而就算是大臣不在外面散播流言蜚语，宫里的侍从也会略知一二，甚至添油加醋，再传给下一个人。如此一来，这些风声还是传进了Chris的耳中，还是最夸张的一个版本。

当他知道大臣纷纷上奏说自己假扮Beta、无法生育，连Zach都在考虑要找一个女性Omega时，属于Genovia的寒冷彻骨又回到了他身上。他躲在墙边听到几个侍女的讨论，冰冷从头灌到脚，他几乎不知道自己是怎么走回卧室的。

他不能去质问Zach，更不可能凭一己之力冲到大臣面前试图堵住悠悠之口，这反而会让他遭受到白眼。如果他们只是说自己无法生育等等，也许他都不会在意。给他当头一棒的是Zach在考虑找一个Omega。刚到Genovia的担忧再次涌上心头，要是这样的事情真的发生了，他不知道该怎样面对，怎样度过。

不过最近政务格外繁忙的Zach竟然没有发觉这几天Chris的心不在焉，他的反应给了敏感的Chris一个不好的信号——或许Zach真的愿意要一个新的Omega，所以瞒着他。

身处异国他乡，已经给他带来了不安感，这下风言风语更是雪上加霜。焦虑心急的情绪令Chris手足无措，他表面上维持的镇定自若已经快要瓦解，他必须在此之前寻到出路。

直到他在书上看到了这么一个词，令他眼前一亮。他很快叫来了在寝宫里服侍他的一个年长的Beta侍女。

“你帮帮我，这件事不要让任何人知道，包括国王。”Chris掩去了惊慌失措，他显得比之前淡定了许多，或许是因为他认为这算是一个好办法，“如果他问起，一定不要回答，马上回来找我。”

年长的Beta涌起了怜爱之心，她满口答应着，“您说，什么事，我一定帮您做到。”

Chris靠近侍女，手拢在唇边小声说了一个词。侍女猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“帮我弄到催情剂。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chris没有想过要直接找Zach挑明，因为这样反而显得他无理取闹，而且他听说Zach禁止这件事外传，要是他问起来，Zach还有可能认为Chris特意去打听。

催情剂。他思索过很久了，以他现在的身份，断不能独自一人去城区。况且催情剂这种东西虽然不违法，但药效强劲的货色都在黑市。不过Chris没有想让年长的Omega侍女以身试险，黑市对于Omega来说危险非常，一不小心被人盯上，下一秒也许就会发现自己身处地下拍卖场。

他只想要普通的催情剂，Chris曾经到过Patrick的办公室——受Zach委托，Patrick留在宫里照顾Chris，无意间发现直接摊在桌上的一份报告单。据宫廷医师的观察推测，Chris的发情期近在眼前。Chris不过是想提前期限的到来，如果是真正的催情剂，第一次发情的Omega是消受不起的。

侍女心里明白Chris是听信了传出来的谣言，那晚过后，她几度打算找Chris解释清楚，不必被谣言摆布，国王从来没有想和新的Omega成婚，也不会冷落Chris。

“您确定要这么做吗？”终于侍女还是找到了Chris，后者正坐在烛光摇曳的书桌后看书，几天来因为心中的惊惧，令Chris看起来消瘦不少，眼下不太明显的乌青都昭然若揭他近日的疲倦。

“我想好了。”Chris点点头，他放下手中的书，双手在桌上搭成塔尖状，“就算是Zach不会找另一个Omega，我也需要催情剂。不然，大臣在Zach跟前争起来，事态会更严峻。”

侍女垂下眼眸，“您可以写信给母国。”

“不行，这点事情不能麻烦父王，他们为我操心太多了。”Chris坚决地摇摇头，他一向是个孝顺的孩子，虽然母亲在他临走前千交代万嘱咐，有什么困难一定写信回去。但Chris相信这件事他能自己解决，“你就去做吧，要是有人问起你为何去城区，就说帮我去买一种Whitelaw才有的药材。你要小心，别碰到Zach了。”

侍女行了个屈膝礼，慢慢退出了房间，木门咯吱一声关上，卧室里又只留Chris一个人了。Chris从Karl那边知道，再过几个星期，Zach就要去边关一阵子了，皇宫里的事物全部交给Karl和Patrick。他不会和Zach同行，就算他百般请求，Zach也断不会同意。事不宜迟，待到Zach从边关回城，又是好一段时日，他等不了了。

每天晚上，Zach依旧会在九点之前回卧室，在Chris的脸上轻轻嘬一口就去浴室洗漱。Zach很喜欢Chris安安静静窝在软椅上看书的模样，座位前方的壁炉烧得正旺，散发出一股一股的暖流。乖巧的Omega捧着跟他个头格格不入的大部头书看得津津有味，有时候连Zach一手拿着毛巾擦头发，一边走到他身边，对方都未曾发觉。最终Zach总会忍住笑意，趁人不备地俯身亲亲他敏感的耳尖，然后迅速躲开Chris的抱枕攻击。

当然今天也不例外，当Chris眼皮耷拉着强打精神等Zach回来，一阵脚步声让他很快清醒过来。他从淌着蜡油的蜡烛后探出头，借着明灭闪烁的烛光看到了Zach乌黑的后脑勺。Zach关后门转过身，见到Chris后露出了一个笑容。

“今天迟了一点，有事情要处理。你怎么不去火炉旁边看，后面就是窗口，会着凉的。”Zach摸了摸Chris的头顶，绕到他身后把窗户关严实了，堵上那一条透着冷风的缝隙，“你怎么了？”

Zach回过头端详了Chris一番，深色的眼睛里倒映着星点光芒，还有Chris的容貌。后者心虚地摇了摇头，撇开视线，“没什么。”

“晚上早点睡，以后不用一直等我了，接下来一段时间我会很忙的。”Zach叹了口气，他的公主一点儿都不会掩饰，疲惫清清楚楚地写在脸上。他微微弯下腰，把Chris拦腰抱起，Omega小小地惊呼一声，条件反射地搂住了Zach的脖子，“看书到壁炉前去看，书桌的椅子又没有靠垫，你坐了不舒服。”

Chris扁扁嘴，没有应答，他悄悄地瞄了眼Zach的侧脸。他的Alpha很英俊，几乎是他见过最好看的人了，眉间的温柔与唇边的笑意全给了自己。Chris吸了吸鼻子，脸埋进Zach的脖颈间，他不想把Zach让给别的Omega。

当Zach把他放下时，空落落的感觉在一瞬间填满了他的胃，他怔了一怔，最后强迫自己抑制住胃里的翻搅。Chris今天难得主动地吻了吻Zach的面颊，然后红着脸躲到书后。

Zach说不出今天Chris表现出的怪异，他看到Chris黑眼圈后心疼不已，同时还有Chris的闪烁其词，让Zach心生疑惑。不过这没让他忧虑多久，因为这多亏了Karl。

次日上午，Chris从床上醒来，Zach在他意料之中的已经离开了。床头柜上留下Zach龙飞凤舞写下的一张纸条，最下面是Zach的名字。

“我让Alice把早餐端进来，不用去餐厅了。——Zach”

Chris把纸条揉成一团扔进纸篓，重新倒回床上。他没有胃口，一点儿也不想吃饭。因为按照他的计划，那位侍女在今天下午该把催情剂送到他面前了。此时此刻充斥在他胸膛中的不是恐惧，而是紧张。

“你在做什么？”Chris挨到了下午，可惜那位侍女提心吊胆地回到皇宫，第一个遇见的不是他最坏预想中的国王，而是那个偶然进宫来见Zach的Karl领主。

她压下了要冲出心脏的忐忑不安，不着痕迹地把白布包裹的物件向身后藏了藏，对Karl行了个礼，“我准备去见王后。”

Karl皱起眉头，他伸手指了指Omega侍女的手，“你手里是什么？鬼鬼祟祟的，拿出来。”

侍女摇了摇头，依旧是不敢看Karl，“这是王后要的东西，我不能给您看。”

“你拿不拿出来，王后怎么会让你偷偷摸摸地取东西。你不给我，我现在就带你去见国王。”Karl声音提高了一些，他见过这个侍女，正是Chris到了Genovia一直跟着他的那位。

好巧不巧，刚刚和大臣议事结束的Zach从小径上走来，他远远就看见了互相对峙的两人。走近一看是Karl，大吃一惊，“又怎么了，你每次进宫都要为难一下侍从吗？”

这回Karl难得严肃地摇头，对Zach说道，“她说要把东西给Chris，我不觉得Chris会这么让人做事情。你看看那是什么。”

Zach的脸色沉了下来，“给我。”

Omega到底是Omega，被两个Alpha夹在中间，散发出的信息素让侍女吓坏了。她从来没遇到过这种事情，Chris对她强调过好几遍的事被抛在脑后。Omega侍女哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，把东西举到Zach面前，“这真的是王后交代我的事情！您可以去问王后。”

Zach打开白布，被歪歪扭扭贴在玻璃瓶子上的标签震住了——催情剂。Karl凑过来，定睛一看，也吃了一惊，“难不成是……”

Zach捏着瓶子的手紧了紧，他努力控制的声线中还是透出了愤怒，“有人说出去了，我交代过Zoe，但那些人的嘴不好堵。”

他让Karl带侍女回去，自己一人大步朝Chris的卧室走去。他又惊又怒，但怒火并不是因Chris而起，这不是他的错。

Chris在书房里照惯例朗诵诗词，他的声音被某个人粗暴地开门声打断了。Chris一皱眉头准备询问的时候，阴沉着一张脸的Zach就到了他面前，Chris视线向下一移，看清Zach手中的东西，仿若一盆冷水当头浇下，霎时冰冷就传达到他的指尖，拿着诗稿的手不自觉地颤抖起来。

“Zach……”Chris吞咽了一口，他看到步步逼近的Zach一下子慌了神，“我不是故意的，对、对不起。”

“你去找这东西干什么？”Zach粗喘着气，抓着瓶子的手同样在颤抖。

“我的发情期一直没到，会惹人非议的。”Chris勉强维持声音的平稳，当Zach把瓶子往桌上重重一砸时，通红的眼眶终究兜不住泪水，扑朔朔地掉下来，“我不是故意的，如果、如果你要找别的Omega，我不会说什么的。你可以不要我，但、但是不要牵连Whitelaw，这是我的错——”

Zach叹了口气，他的心被一只长着尖利指甲的魔爪揉捏着，Chris的眼泪令他心中泛起一波又一波的疼痛。他上前一步抱住了Chris，后者哽咽着靠在他肩膀上，Zach不住地吻着他的脸颊、鬓角，最后是湿漉漉的眼睑。他揉了揉Chris的后颈，说道，“对不起，我不该凶你。这不是你的问题，我已经让Zoe去解决了，但是还是走漏了消息。我不会要别的Omega，绝对不会。催情剂对Omega的身体伤害太大了，我生气是心疼你。别哭了，我以后都陪着你。你是我的唯一，Chris。”

Chris还在凝噎，他在Zach的衣服上蹭了蹭，断断续续地说道，“真、真的吗？”

“我只要你，Chris。”Zach搂紧了Chris，他怀中是他生命中的唯一，他的珍宝，他的挚爱。


	14. Chapter 14

被Karl抓个正着的Omega侍女并没有受到严重的处罚，Zach趁Chris出去时，叫她来嘱咐了几句。

“以后Chris有说什么事，要是你觉得不妥，最好来告诉我一声。”Zach沉声道，他知道这个侍女跟在Chris身边是最安全的，他也没有打算换掉她。只是Chris太敏感，有些事情要么憋在心里，要么就是背着Zach找侍从处理。

“好的。”侍女点点头，正准备行礼要出去，又被Zach叫住了。

“稍微提防着点，我不在的时候，照顾好他。”

侍女连声答应，迈着小步子离开了Zach的书房。走到门外她才倏地松了口气，在以前她很少和国王领主打交道，Chris到Genovia之前，她只是负责服侍进宫的外宾，其余时间就是待在花园里修剪花花草草，跟着园丁一起做事。因为她算是Genovia皇宫里少有的Omega侍女，Zach不放心在有突发情况时，Beta接应不过来，才特许她进Chris的寝宫。

用不了多久，Zach就要去边关，事态严峻，他不能放手让别的领主去处理。而现下他最担心的还是Chris的发情期，照Patrick最保守的估计来看，就在他离开皇宫的这段时间，Chris会迎来他的第一次发情。

“你准备怎么办？”Patrick手向后撑着木桌坐上去，桌子上放着扎成卷的羊皮纸，搭成一摞，还有几张显然是被翻阅数次的，只是略微卷曲地摊在上面，其中有文件，也有Zach拜托他对Chris身体检查后写下的报告单。

Zach没有应答，他伸手拣了一张，最上面写着Chris的全名，他粗略地扫了一眼，复又抬头看了看晃着退的Patrick，“我已经说好把事情全权交给你和Karl了，不要起内讧。”

“我是说Chris。”Patrick动作一顿。

“你来处理，到时候别让Karl碰他。”Zach充满警告意味的眼神在Patrick的脸上停了几秒，后者的笑容僵了僵。

“我是Alpha，那种局面我很难控制，他不是有个Omega侍女吗？让她去吧。”

“你别推脱，我是不是该提醒你，装了Alpha这么多年，就忘了自己是Beta？”Zach轻飘飘地说道，Patrick几乎瞬间就要出言反驳，然而他沉默了片刻，点了点头，“Chris问过我你是不是Beta，我没告诉他。毕竟我知道你和Zoe一样，有些事情不想透露太多。”

“谢了。”Patrick嘟囔着拍了拍他的手臂，顺便朝着门做了个“请”的手势，“回去吧，我还有事要做，你的Chris肯定在等你。”

事实上，就算Zach年纪尚轻便定江山振朝纲，实权却并不完完全全掌握在他手中。还是有大部分的贵族在那场战役中幸存，许多重臣都出自他们门下，背后的操控者大多是不服年轻国王的老顽固。历史悠久的贵族中在隐隐聚起一股势力，近乎能与Zach手中的军队抗衡。但好在有Karl他们在，依旧不乏后生在支持皇室。此次Zach前往边关，目的是平定靠近Genovia边界那块荒蛮之地的暴乱，虽说暴乱不大，但如果任由其发展下去，势力扩大至国都所在的Genovia腹地，火势就难以平息了。

Chris偶然路过会议厅时听到了一些消息，原本他就知道Zach要去边关，但隔着会议室厚重的木门，隐隐约约听到的话语让他心下一惊。在Whitelaw的时候，他曾听父亲说起反对皇室的贵族势力，最早Whitelaw就落入势力大可敌国的老领主手中，Chris爷爷那一辈才将被领主占据的半壁江山尽数夺回。如果Whitelaw也陷入这样的纷乱，那必不可免又一场大战了。

不过因为国王没有跟Chris提起全部的事情，Chris想着或许是自己不应当过问朝政，也就一直没向Zach打听情况。但时间久了，离Zach去往Genovia边界的日子渐渐近了，Chris才忧虑起来。

“在想什么？”Chris坐在Zach对面，膝盖上摊着一本书，他已经好一会儿没翻页了，只是失神地盯着书上的一段文字，一边舔着手里五彩缤纷的冰激凌，那上面嵌了巧克力球，坚果，棉花糖，还叠上了粉色的马卡龙。好在Zach看不下去提醒了一下，Chris才手忙脚乱吃掉一颗差点掉到书页上的巧克力球。

“没有，有点困了。”Chris用另一只手揉了揉眼睛，顺便翻了一页来掩饰自己的心绪不宁。然而Zach没有被他骗过去，Alpha坐到他身边，凑过头咬走最上面的马卡龙，小公主气恼地拍了他一下，“你干吗抢我的，我还舍不得吃！”

Chris还没抱怨完，Zach的脸就贴了过来，Omega瞪着眼对上Zach满是笑意的黑色眼眸，接着嘴唇就被对方衔住了，一股甜滋滋的味道窜了进来，还没染上Zach口腔内温热的半块马卡龙滑进了Chris嘴里，随后而来的是Zach的舌头，在Chris唇齿间扫了一圈，十分满意地退了出去。

Chris生气地转了转眼珠子，使劲嚼着那半块带着Zach气味的马卡龙，而Alpha吃到Chris蜜糖般味道后，满足地勾起一个笑容。Zach还准备再来一次，被Chris手疾眼快地推开了，“你走开，我的冰激凌都快掉了。”

他心疼地看了看在推挤过程中无辜落地的玫瑰干，还有一颗巧克力球，赶紧大口咬着冰激凌，像生怕把自己饿着的松鼠。

“我还可以让人做，你要吃多少就吃多少。”Zach趁机又偷袭了一口，这下Chris气得直接跳起来了，“噢宝贝儿，别生气，坐下来。”

“我不能再吃了，”Chris忽然忧伤地小声说道，他隔着衣服捏了捏自己的软软的肚皮，“我会变得很胖很胖，但是我想要你那样的腹肌。”

“我帮你请了马术老师，还有教击剑的。等我回来以后你就开始上课。”Zach环过Chris的肩膀，亲昵地在他耳垂上吻了一下。

“真的吗？那你什么时候回来啊？”Chris转过头，一双亮晶晶的蓝色汪洋在Zach面前荡漾开兴奋。他顿了一下又喃喃道，“边关肯定很危险。”

“你担心我？”Zach心中泛起一丝喜悦，他靠近Chris的耳边。后者被Alpha低沉的声音激了一下，想要躲开，却已经让Zach制住了动作。

Chris弯了下嘴角不出一言，他确实很担心Zach，去边关哪能不受伤，他只要Zach平安回来就好。不过还有一点，他听Zoe说Genovia的边界有异族在活动，是国家里集中Omega最多的地方，那边人的长相有着与Genovia腹地人种不同的风情，而且据说Zach的母亲就是那里的一位贵族小姐。

“Zoe说……”Chris的脸唰地红了，可惜话开了头，他也不好支支吾吾地吞回去，就硬着头皮继续道，“那里，Omega很多。”

Zach愣了一下，随即笑起来，他刮了刮Chris有点冰的鼻尖，“你怕我去找别的Omega？”

Chris扭捏地点点头。

Alpha瞬间玩心大起，露出一个意味深长的笑容，Chris盯着他一张俊脸，张了张嘴说不出话，“那边Omega确实很漂亮，比别的地方都好看得多……”

小公主竟信以为真，眨了眨眼睛就用尽力气去扳开Zach的手，“你自己说不去找别的Omega，君子一言，驷马难追。骗子！那你想带回来就带回来，带一个我打一个！”

Zach赶紧捂住Chris的嘴，眼里的占有欲似要喷薄而出，他吻了吻Chris的额头，“我开玩笑的，哪还有Omega比你聪明，比你漂亮，比你可爱啊。”

Chris这才平静下来，他用膝盖顶了顶Zach的腹部，“你别蒙我，我受不起。”过了半晌他又轻声说道，“去边关要小心，Whitelaw也经历过类似的事情，折腾了两代人。虽然我们永远不会生活在和平的时代，但起码Genovia要国泰民安。”

Zach的笑容扩大了，眼中透出了坚定，“我知道。”


	15. Chapter 15

离Zach前往边关的日子越来越近了，Chris显得愈发焦虑起来。Zach注意到这几天他看起来都没了往日的生龙活虎，除了蔫蔫地窝在安乐椅里读书——天知道他有没有读进去，就是在议事厅的门口踱来踱去，偶尔把门推开一条缝隙，看看大家都在说什么。

这次Zach带去的人不多，只有几十个侍卫，他已经和Zoe打好招呼，女领主的军队会在半路加盟，声势浩大反而会引起注意，毕竟一方在明处，另一方在暗处。而且他不想去太长时间，在两个月内就回程，派去打探消息的侍卫在几天前到达皇宫，表示边关的动荡涉及范围不广，Zach和Zoe去就足够了。

“他的消息可靠吗？”Chris坐在桌边，双手托着脸颊看Zach把信纸悬在烛焰上，待火烧黑了一角，便掷进垃圾桶里。

“这些事情多年来都是他负责的，不用担心。”Zach把蜡烛拉近了一些，开始整理桌面上的文书，捆好一卷一卷的羊皮纸，一会儿要放进行囊带走，“后天启程，我很快就回来。”

Chris没说话，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，继续盯着Zach忙前忙后。直到Alpha国王发现小公主不太对劲，才放下手中的东西，俯下身摸了摸他的脑袋，“又怎么了？”

“困。”Chris毫不掩饰地打了个大大的哈欠，眼里水光闪烁。

Zach的神色暗了一暗，“没休息好？晚上早点睡，不要等我了。”

Chris摇摇头，从椅子上站起来，强打精神拽住Zach的手，“我带你去花园。”

Zach心中惊奇他这么晚去花园干什么，他本来想提醒Chris可以明天早晨去的，但Omega看样子是铁了心非得现在去。Zach无法，只能无奈地揉了把Chris软软的面颊肉，后者红着脸一路小跑去取衣帽架上的大衣，然后重新挽上Zach的手臂。

小公主每天早上要听老师讲课，吃完午餐就继续扑进书海里，，有时候下午时光就会在Genovia皇宫的大花园里度过。他和那儿的园丁已经混熟了，跟着他在花园里修剪枝叶、给花洒水是固定节目。不过园丁一直很爱护花花草草，有一次Chris提出想要做一个花环，被一口回绝了。

Chris刚准备接过门外侍从递过来的提灯，被Zach先一步拿走了。Alpha用另一只手搂紧了包得严实的Omega，Chris的围巾饶了好几圈，叠得高高的，遮住了他的嘴巴和鼻子，只露出一双动人的蓝眼睛。Zach贴心地帮他把帽子也往下拉了一点，和Zach一样的浓眉就快要消失在里面了。

“带我去看什么？”Zach和他并肩走在平整的石板路上，低头看Chris时勾起一个藏不住温柔的笑容。

“你知道园丁叔叔从来不让别人碰他的植物。”Chris笑了笑，抬头恰巧遇上Zach那双溶着甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛。不得不承认，Zach是很帅，他现在回想起当初猜测Genovia国王是个凶凶的大汉，就觉得好笑。Zach，Chris赶紧垂下头，对着自己的脚尖露出傻笑，Zach是他的Alpha。

“是的，当初我摘了一朵玫瑰花，差点被他打出去。”Zach也笑起来，但这时Chris给了他一个十分得意的眼神。

“我搞定他了。”

Chris牵着Zach的手紧了紧，他带着Zach绕过一片种植在温室里的郁金香，几株藤蔓，一张石桌石凳赫然出现在一颗苍天大树之下。翩翩而至的雪花堆积在树枝上，像是给大树涂上了一层香甜的奶油。但除此之外，吸引Zach注意力的是桌上一个木盒。

“你打开看看。”Chris轻轻推了Zach一把，顺便抢过提灯放在了桌上。就着忽明忽暗的灯光，Zach也能看见Chris有些苍白的脸上浮现了两朵红晕。

照Chris的说法，Zach哪能猜不出木盒里是什么，但他不想扫Chris的兴。手指一挑搭扣，清脆的声音在寂静的花园里分外大声，随着盖子的打开，两个斜靠在木盒里的花环映入眼帘。Zach略微瞪大了眼睛，脸上显露出的难以置信全数落在Chris眼里，小公主开口的声音里都带上了雀跃和骄傲，“他同意了！”

Zach没有回答，Chris一下子有些慌张，难道他不喜欢？

他还在纠结的时候，Zach已经拿起了其中一个编着玫瑰花、风信子和茶花的花环，在Chris一愣神时，帮他脱去了帽子，轻轻戴在他头上。小公主的耳尖开始发烫，他看了看噙着笑的Zach，才慌忙拿了另一个，踮起脚放在Zach的黑发上。Chris调皮地摸了摸Zach的粗眉毛，然后咯咯地笑起来。

“你拿什么跟他换？”Zach还是有点好奇，他软磨硬泡好久的园丁都没给过他这个特权，初来乍到的Chris竟然一下俘获芳心。

Chris的脸烧得更厉害了，他几乎都不敢看Zach探求的眼睛，“我、我以前问过他，他也拒绝了我。但是后来，呃，我也不知道，他就答应了。”

Zach小声地说了一句，好在雪大风大，Chris不曾听清楚，“因为大家都觉得你太可爱了。”

纵使如此，岁月静好，Zach临行的那一天还是到来了。Chris不是第一次经历这种场面，他还在Whitelaw的时候，父王出征，他的母亲也是这样和父亲依依不舍地告别。Chris坚持要跟着Zach出皇宫的正门，风雪飘摇之中，他难得主动仰头吻了吻Zach，再让他的Alpha翻身上马。

“平安归来！”Chris在他们身后用力挥了挥手，目送队伍在雪中消失不见，然后才随着侍从回去。

Zach离开的那几天，Chris就有点心神不定，每天都无精打采的，比往常更加嗜睡。拜Zach所托，天天来看Chris的Patrick也发现了不对劲，怎么看这都像是要发情的前奏。不过他还是选择等一等，毕竟第一次发情无论如何都是要度过的，而且Zach特意交代不能给Chris用抑制剂，会很伤身体。

Patrick庆幸没在Zach去边关前就告诉他这一点，用不了几天Chris就要发情了，不然他肯定要把时间往后推。

年轻的Omega对此一概不知，他只是觉得自己可能是生病了，他不该只穿着薄外套就去雪地里玩，也不该在风口看书。直到Zach走的第五天的中午，他被一股在身体内横冲直撞的热流逼醒，才幡然醒悟到底发生了什么。

头一次经历发情期的Chris手足无措，从后穴里不断流出的温热体液打湿了长袍和被单，Chris发出一声低低的声音，仰起头磨蹭着毯子。红色从他的脖子蔓延上脸颊，然后是耳朵，他不知道该怎么解决，吞吐蜜液的庭穴又痒又麻，前面的勃起泛着红，颤抖溢出的精液弄脏了被子。

好痒……Chris抬手擦去眼角的泪水，睫毛颤了一颤，蓝色的眼里荡漾着初经人事的情欲和惊慌。迷糊之间，他忽然想起了之前在温泉时Zach的所作所为。他想起了Zach在他两腿之间抽插的阴茎，时不时刮过股缝的炙热，还有Zach在他耳边的喘息。

他想要Zach的阴茎，想要Zach插进他的屁股里。Chris呜咽了一声，终于将手指伸向柔软的洞口，指尖一触到那里的软肉，就立刻被包裹，死命啜着那根细细的物体。Chris弓起身子，试图继续往里插，肉壁一下一下地吸附住，液体湿润了他的手，顺着手腕淌下。Chris难耐地张开腿，伸进了两根手指，然后是三根。

已经可以顺利抽插的时候，Chris的另一只手弯到膝盖窝里，四根指头在甬道内开拓。Omega发出断断续续地呻吟，交杂着水声。

Chris的眼眶带着嫩红，他急躁地往前挺了挺丰满的翘臀，尝试让手指更深入一点，但怎么都够不到。

Zach，Zach，Zach……Chris在脑海中描摹起Zach脸庞的轮廓，他永远充满温柔的焦糖色眼睛，他的嘴唇，他性感的胡茬……

几乎不用抚慰阴茎，Chris就迎来发情期的第一次高潮。

但这只是开始。


	16. Chapter 16

黑暗之中，Chris感觉到温热的吐息喷在耳侧，接着湿润的嘴唇吮住柔软的耳垂用力一吸，Chris发出一声闷哼，浑身颤抖着，他扭动身体贴上吻过他眉毛、眼睑、脸颊，然后是脖颈的Alpha。他闻到了丝丝烈酒的香味，还有雪中独特的味道。那是Zach，Chris恍惚地想到。

Alpha的手指划过他胸前的乳头，发情期的Omega十分敏感，在空气中渐渐发硬的红点在两指的揉搓下变肿，颜色比刚才更加鲜艳，就像点缀在身上的两颗甜蜜的糖果，散发出和腺体一样的味道。Chris呻吟着弓起身体，后穴中又涌出一波热液，伏在他身上的Alpha含住了一边的乳头，牙齿的啃咬让Chris惊叫出声，喉咙里挤出呜咽，他的双腿磨蹭着被单，留下水光。

“不、不要……”Chris的声线带上了战栗，他怯生生地用手臂挡住了眼睛，Alpha却发出了轻笑，宽大的手掌握住了翘起的阴茎，上下的撸动逼出了Chris更大声的呻吟。过了一会儿，男人的动作停下了，Chris不解地挺了挺胯部马上就要射精的肉棒抖了两下，从顶端渗出了几滴液体。

一个硬物贴了上来，Chris吓得想要后退，但是被男人抓紧了脚踝。他意识到炙热的柱体是Alpha的阴茎，蜜穴兴奋地收缩了一下，Omega如蜂蜜一般的香气更盛。他握着两根勃起一起抽动，一股酥麻的感觉从小腹窜了上来，他听到Alpha粗重的喘息，脸烧得更厉害了。Chris尖叫了一声，拱起背部又一次高潮。

Chris被男人强行翻了过去，刚刚发泄过的阴茎在床单上蹭过，引得他轻颤起来。Alpha的手掌从腰部滑到了完美得令人嫉妒的屁股，抓住两瓣丰厚的臀肉向旁边掰开，露出了湿漉漉的穴口，一张一合流出透明的体液。Omega感觉到男人的呼吸变重了，他既害怕又兴奋，指尖伸到甬道里的触感让Chris揪紧了枕头。忽然，手指抽出去了，Chris发出窒息般的哽咽，但一瞬间他的声音拔高了，比手指更轻柔的东西覆上了后穴，他知道那是Alpha的舌头，舔舐过丝绸一样的肉壁。

“我不要、不要舌头……”Chris尖叫着往前挪，但Alpha烦躁地退出来，在他的屁股上咬了一口，Omega才抽搐着安静下来，“不要手指……阴茎，我想要它填满……”

Chris抽抽嗒嗒地哭泣，词语连不成句子，不过男人还是听懂了。他圈住自己的肉棒撸了几下，紫红狰狞的勃起在穴口附近蹭了蹭，立刻就被热情的软肉包裹住头部。Chris难受地低吟起来，向后动了下屁股，发情期时自动分泌的润滑液和Alpha不久前射出的精液混杂在一起，肉棒一下子滑进穴道。Alpha低吼了一声，俯下身在Chris充血肿胀的腺体上重重吸了一口。

Alpha开始挺动，又长又大的阴茎整根埋进了甜美的屁股里，穴壁死死地包住了勃起，Chris甚至能感觉到Alpha的巨大老二的形状，就在他的后穴里进进出出。Omega又开始发出低低的吟叫，交杂着男人双球拍击臀部的声音，还有令人血脉喷张的粗喘声。Chris抱着枕头，生理泪水浸湿了布料，悠长腻人的呻吟激得Alpha动作更加凶猛，顶端每一次都碾压过敏感区域，就在生殖口徘徊，偶尔撞到那儿的开口，Chris的声音都会转高一节。

“嗯、啊……好舒服……”Chris迷迷糊糊地说道，他感到身上耸动的Alpha停顿了一下，接着咬住了他的嘴唇，勾着他的舌头发出阵阵水声，“Zach，唔……”

男人继续抽插了几十下，爽得蜷起脚趾的Chris第二次射精，哭喊着整个人猛地扎进床铺里。高潮的来临让Omega的后庭也缩紧，不规则的收缩夹得Alpha喷射入一股精液，灌满了Chris屁股，持续了好一会儿的射精结束，让Chris有一种沉甸甸的感觉。

Alpha在他的耳尖吻了吻，Chris再次陷入了黑暗。

原先准备给Chris送牛奶的Omega侍女，走近门口时，闻到了一股若有若无的甜腻香味。她愣了片刻，才意识到年轻的Omega公主进入了发情期。她惊慌失措地把餐盘放到地上，转身向Patrick的办公室跑去。

“Adams领主，Pine公主……”侍女敲开了书房的门，刚听到开头的Patrick就立刻拎起桌角边的一个小箱子往外跑。

“我知道了，等一会儿你站在门口，任何人靠近都要拦住，特别是Alpha。我安顿好Chris会把门锁好，钥匙就交给你了。”Patrick飞快地交代完，就朝着Chris的卧室冲去，侍女紧紧跟在后面。

“上帝，你是什么时候发现的，为什么不早点告诉我。”Patrick打开门时捂住了鼻子，皱着眉头责备道。

“就在刚才，我、我之前没有闻到这么重的味道。”

Patrick作为一个Beta也有点受不了，他让侍女待在门外，不要进来，因为Omega更容易受到影响。他赶紧撩起被子把Chris盖住，接着摸了摸Chris的脸颊，他的意识不甚清醒，Patrick必须叫醒他。

“Chris，Chris。”Patrick焦急地唤道，直到床上的人微微睁开了眼睛，露出两汪蓝色，才松了口气。他蹲下身打开盒子，把两个看起来尺寸足够的假阳具放在床上，“Chris，不要忍着，现在抑制剂已经不起作用了。实在难受的话就用这个，我想你是知道的。”

Chris迷糊地点了点头，Patrick又嘱咐了他几句，确认他听明白了，便闪身出门，抹了把额头上的汗水。他拉住了那个年长的Omega侍女，“到饭点的时候给他送点吃的，一定要喂他吃进去。发情期会消耗很大体力，他撑不住的。”

“好的。”侍女答应着接过Patrick抛来的钥匙。

接下来几天，Chris不是靠着假阳具度过，就是昏昏沉沉地睡去，虽然早中晚都有吃东西，但都不足以饱腹。Patrick也急得不行，他肯定不能遣人给Zach送信，以Chris为第一的国王绝对会抛下一切赶回来（不过后来Patrick想了想，Zach没有这么缺少理智）。Chris的发情期持续了整整六天，而距离Zach回来还不知有多长的时日。

第一次经历发情的Chris十分虚弱，六天以后Patrick再进房间看Chris，小公主瘦了一圈，眼眶红红的。Patrick叹了口气，告诉Chris要好好休息几天，等Zach回来就好了。但Chris似乎有点不乐意，大概是为第一次发情，Zach不在身边而难过。

又过了三天，Patrick和Karl在皇宫大门前迎接了带着侍卫风尘仆仆回来的Zach，Zoe在半路回了自己的领地，由于动荡很快就被平息了，大家都提前回到国都。Patrick拦不住急性子的Karl，后者直截了当地说Chris发情期刚过。Zach一听翻身下马，就去找他的Omega了。

“你干吗这么急着说？”

“再迟点说，Zach都要提刀砍你了。”

Zach后悔不已，头一次发情的Chris最需要他，他却去了边关。心疼不已的Alpha轻轻推开卧室的门，就看见Chris坐在床上，望着窗外发呆。他听到有关门声才回过头，发现是Zach时瞪大了双眼。他还没开口询问，就被大步走来的Zach抱了满怀。

“对不起。”Zach饱含歉意地亲了亲Chris的额角，后者委屈地撇过头不肯看他。

“有没有受伤？怎么这么快就回来了？”Chris很不情愿的样子，但还是紧张地问道。

Zach笑了起来，“没有。动乱平息了，我和Zoe就回来了。”

“这是我第一次发情……”Chris不满地小声道，不过被Zach听到了。

“对不起，宝贝儿。下一次我一定陪着你。”Zach轻柔地将Chris的一缕碎发撩起，蹭了蹭他的眉毛，“那你，怎么度过的，Patrick来找你了吗？”

Chris没有回答后面那个问题，仍旧小小声地说道，“想你……”

Zach不想承认，但事实就是如此，他高兴地心要飞起来，他咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容，“我会补偿你，过几天带你去个地方。”

“就我们吗？”Chris好奇地问道。

“只有我们。”

可爱天真的小公主以为这不过一次普通的外出旅游，殊不知马上就要被Alpha国王吃定了。


	17. Chapter 17

在Genovia国都的城郊，山脚下的一块土地被Zach包了下来，他让人建了一座小庄园，大部分建筑都是全木质结构。一条河流经过山下，阻隔了屋子和山之间的道路，山水形成了半包围的状态。庄园面朝城区，背靠大山，地理位置得天独厚。翻过山脊，就是Genovia的另一座城市。

待Chris休养几天，Zach就带着Chris坐马车从皇宫的小门出去。Genovia的冬雪就快融化，天气渐渐暖和起来，小公主里面穿了丝绸材质的纯白色上衣，下摆伸进了浅灰色的长裤，皮靴包住了裤边，但他还是应Zach的要求，披了一件斗篷。

“为什么不带上Karl他们？”Chris窝在Alpha的怀里，手指在Zach的黑色里衫上打转，另一只手抓着用手帕垫着的甜甜圈，现在甜品几乎成了马车必备，Zach心想他的Omega就像世界上所有的甜食一样诱人，不，是比它们还要诱人。

“你想要他们来？”Zach捉住他的指尖，啄了一口，Chris立刻脸红地缩回去。

“不，我只是觉得奇怪。”

“你忘了，我们还没有真正度一次蜜月。”Zach想到上一回温泉意外，就感到遗憾，如果Chris没有发烧，那会成为一次难忘而甜蜜的回忆。

Chris眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，他在手中的食物上又咬了一口，些许糖浆粘在了嘴唇上，被嫩红的舌头舔去，在唇瓣上留下迷人的水光。Zach的眼睛暗了一瞬，他的目光扫过Chris的嘴角，重重吞咽了一口。

“噢，是的。真该死，我那次生病了。”Chris咕哝道，说罢他笑了起来，稍微仰起头亲了亲Zach粗糙的下巴，在马车的小空间里发出“啵”的一声。

Zach笑着摸了摸自己的下巴，然后俯下身就着Chris的手，在他咬过的位置上吃下一口面包。他趁其不备，悄悄在Chris弹性十足的屁股上掐了一下，引得怀里的Omega惊呼一声扭动着。

“你在勾引我，宝贝儿。”Zach低沉而充满磁性的声音钻进Chris的耳朵，Chris赶紧坐起身，警告地瞪了Zach一眼。

“这在马车里，Zach……”Chris紧张地瞥了眼不时被风吹开的帘子，他躲着Zach的大手，但Alpha的力量总是胜过Omega的。他被按在Zach腿上，马车的轮子碾过沙石，剧烈地颠簸了一下，他在Zach的大腿上起起落落。

Zach含糊地说了什么，紧接着手就滑进了Chris的裤缝，拉出了质地柔软的衣摆，揉捏着Chris敏感的腰部。Chris能感觉到Zach的阴茎隔着布料顶着自己的股沟，小小的刺激还是让他低吟了一声。Alpha的手掌向上移动，覆上两颗乳珠，指腹压过红点，再向外拉扯，Chris最终因为Zach坏心地弹了弹它们而挤出呻吟。

Alpha向上挺了下胯部，身上的人惊恐地用手捂住了嘴，“会有人听见的……”

“不会……这里没人。”Zach情动地含住Chris的耳垂，轻轻地吮吸了一下，舌尖又沿着耳廓往上，在上头落下一个吻。

Zach掰过Chris的脑袋，堵住了他的嘴唇，口腔里残留的甜腻香味几乎把Zach溺死。他的甜心，他的宝贝，Zach翻搅着Chris的舌头，后者被他吻得迷迷糊糊，深吻结束便靠在Zach身上气喘吁吁。

Chris的发情期结束不久，身体还带有发情时敏感的记忆。当Zach半褪下他的裤子，一手握住他的阴茎，另一手在后穴中插了一指，Chris呜咽着夹紧了腿，但Zach分开膝盖，让他撑开自己的大腿。他撸了几下就松开手，Chris难耐地哭喊道，“不，不要，Zach，为什么……为什么不继续？”

“我还没射，亲爱的，我们一起。”Zach喘着气在Chris背上亲了亲，他的Omega甜得要命，三根手指在蜜穴里自如抽插的时候，就淌出了透明的热液，发出咕叽一声。

Zach掏出自己的勃起，抵住Chris的股缝，而马车在此时一个颠起，Chris的后穴死死咬住了Zach的龟头，还在不停地吃掉整根柱身。

“Zach，Zach……”Chris抹了把脸上的泪水，转过头通红的眼睛盯着Zach，后者忍不住往上挺了一下，小公主再一次哭叫出来，“我控制不住，啊……它一直吸……”

“你这个贪心的小家伙，Chris……”Zach粗吼道，眼里的欲望和热情近乎将Chris灼痛，几缕黑色的碎发在他的额前晃动，性感的模样激得Chris不自主地缩了缩后穴，他明显地感觉到Zach的炽热柱身又胀大了一圈，在紧致细密的甬道里大开大合地抽动。

Chris咬着拳头无声地流下泪水，来自腺体的脉搏在突突地跳动，Zach的呼吸就喷在他的后颈，偶尔牙齿滑过那块皮肤的感觉令Chris浑身战栗，酥麻感从他们相连的地方向上窜去。他爱死了Zach的阴茎，他永远不知停歇，在他的屁股里狠命地操干，布着青筋的粗大勃起一次一次撞击他的敏感区，逼着他发出窒息般的吟叫。

“你好紧，宝贝儿……”Zach在Chris的臀肉上拍了一掌，Chris尖叫起来，立刻又羞红了脸捂上嘴。他害怕有人听见这羞耻的声音，外面就是人来人往的大街，也或许现在到了郊外，他们就在仅与外界一板之隔的马车里交合，“你闻起来好香，我的甜豆……舒不舒服？你喜不喜欢我的阴茎，Chris，嗯？”

Chris仰着头，身后的Alpha趁机在他的脖子上种了一颗草莓，然后毫无征兆地停了下来。Chris能感到他的乳头又在被人揉捏搓拧，快要破皮的红肿两点蹭着衣物，爽得他差点射出来，但Zach不允许他射。

“说喜欢，Chris。”

他难耐地摇了摇头，抽噎着道，“喜、喜欢……想要Zach的阴茎，填满……”

话还没说完就被Zach的攻势撞碎了，他捉着Chris的腰，扶住快化成一汪春水的Omega耸动。巨大可怖的肉棒在蜜糖一样的穴道里进出，偶尔翻出鲜红可人的肉壁。Chris终于熬不住了，他转过身咬住了Zach的嘴，把高昂的哭喊封在嘴里。他的蓝眼睛里盛满了泪水，脸上的神情痛苦却享受。Zach抱着他继续操了好几下，Omega无需抚慰的阴茎喷出了浓郁的浊白，后穴瞬间绞紧，Zach的精液灌满了他的肠道，冲刷着内壁，Chris又低声呻吟地颤抖起来。他的睫毛上挂着泪珠，被Alpha怜爱地吻去。

Chris在对方的鼻尖上咬了一下，带着可爱的鼻音开口道，“喂，都弄脏了。”

“我们有备用的衣服。”Zach满足地在Chris的脸颊上留下一串吻。

“拔出来啦……”Chris动了动屁股，感觉到里面隐隐有液体流出，吓得僵住了。

两个人手忙脚乱地拿了手巾擦去水渍，还好没有干掉，能够擦拭去。Chris垂着头穿好衣服，脸上的红晕还未退去，在Zach看来格外动人。

“想什么呢？”Zach揽过他，而小公主看起来很不乐意的样子，用袖子擦了擦眼睛。

“讨厌……讨厌你的阴茎。”Chris愤愤地说，他现在终于知道Zach说就他们两个人去有什么用意了，Zach肯定谋划很久了。他会被干死在庄园里。

“可是你刚才还吸着不放。”他的手又不安分地滑向他的屁股，这下Chris生气了。

“你是混蛋，我不喜欢你了，我干吗要跟你来这里！”Chris用脚踹了踹他，但Zach任由他闹腾，只是带着一抹笑意看小公主羞愤的模样。他的宝贝儿真是要放在心尖尖上疼的，可不能让别人觊觎了。

Chris不动了，他默不作声地注视着窗外的景象。他可是很清楚到了庄园里，往哪儿跑都会被Zach逮住。而正温柔地望着他的Alpha心想，也许在未来的未来，他们要在这个幽静的地方安顿下来，像所有美好的童话中描述的那样，永远幸福地生活在一起。


	18. Chapter 18

“你什么时候找人建的？”Zach扶着Chris下了马车，小公主站在台阶前看着一点儿都不像庄园的庄园。在他印象中，父亲曾经带他去过一位贵族的庄园，庄严肃穆的建筑，就像书中所写的古老城堡。而且这位贵族无后，空荡荡的房屋里只有他和他的夫人，以及一位管家和若干仆人。

“当然是在你来之前。”Zach拉起Chris的手，吩咐人把马车停好，其余的仆从跟管家熟悉一下地理位置，整个房屋的布局。

庄园里最大的建筑只有两层楼，但占地面积是最大的，几乎从铁栏杆的东边横跨到西边。Chris发现外围的墙是用砖头砌成的，不过走到里面一看，却是木质材料。Zach建的房子没有那么死气沉沉，二楼的几扇窗户向外打开，伸出的木板上放着几盆花。一扇厚重的木门在楼房的正中，上面雕刻着复杂的花纹，后门比正门小得多，在房子背面，靠东的地方。房屋前后都是花园，一条用石板铺成的大道将它分成两块区域，后花园也是如此。Chris想起那位老气横秋的贵族，庄园里的草全部被修剪得短短的，没有花朵的点缀，窗户紧闭，连正门都是黑漆漆的，平添了一丝阴森之气。

“你建它干什么？原本是给哪位领主吗？”Chris抬头看了眼Zach，后者则略带责怪地捏了下他的鼻子。

“我给领主做什么？这是给你的。我在向你父王提亲之前就做好准备了，我知道他一定会答应。”Zach无奈地拉住想先去花园里玩的Chris，他的脸红扑扑的，看起来很兴奋，“先去房间里，换一套衣服再出去。”

“嘿，我的衣服没有脏啊。”

“要我帮你确认一下吗？”

Chris这才意识到Zach话里的意思，他的脸红透了，Omega试图挣脱Zach握住他的手，但是对方只是勾了勾嘴角攥得更紧。

Zach看得出来，Chris很喜欢这里，胜过Genovia皇宫。也许是因为平时宫殿里不仅有领主来来往往，还有照例要去议事厅讨论政事的大臣们，毕竟是一个国家的重中之地，他还是过分拘谨了。在国都城郊的庄园里，虽然不能是是真正意义上的——但是起码算得上两人可以好好独处了。

“这里好大。”Chris进了房间，一个玄关先挡在门前，桌台上摆了一盆颜色鲜艳的花，上头挂了一幅静物油画。绕过玄关是客厅，而玄关两侧是延伸向通往二楼楼梯的两条过道，每隔一段距离就有一幅画，对面的半人高方柱上放了姿态各异的花，“有人打扫过这里吗？”

“当然有，我每周都会叫人打理一下庄园。我们现在上楼，你快洗个澡，然后换一下衣服。”Zach赶紧揽过又要乱跑的Chris，惩罚似的揉了揉腰上的软肉，小公主立刻安静下来，乖顺地跟着他上楼。Chris牵着Zach的手落在后面一点，他不情愿地冲Zach的背吐了吐舌头。

Zach没等Chris欣赏一下这几间房，就把他推进最大的卧室，宽大柔软的床上已经铺好了被褥，垂幕被卷到了顶端。床前有一张与其同宽的长凳，圆形的地毯落在地面上。床铺的左边有一扇玻璃门，外面是一个阳台，摆着桌子和两张小藤椅。

“有书吗？”Chris张大嘴“哇”了一声，走到卧室里的长木桌前，后面放着高背的软椅，包住海绵的布料上有着色泽艳丽的图案。

Zach跟在他身后，听到他这么说，才猛然想起竟然忘记把书搬来了。他懊恼地皱了皱眉头，从背后抱住了Chris，“抱歉，我把这个忘了。”

“不，没关系，我就是随口问一问……”Chris霎时红了脸庞，Zach的呼吸就喷在耳边，灼烫都烧上了他的耳尖。Chris连忙岔开了话题，“没关系的……我要去拿我换洗的衣服。”

“我叫侍女把东西放到浴室了。”Zach把Chris拉离沉重的木桌，引他往门外走。

“这里不是有淋浴间吗？”

“还有一间更大的。”Zach意味深长地笑了笑，Chris十分清晰地看到他眼中来不及掩饰的揶揄和愉悦。

Chris低声嘟囔了一句，而Zach只是领他继续走，转过拐角，的确是一个宽敞明亮的浴室，一扇小窗开在很高的位置，不至于让人窥探到室内的情况。Chris一见Zach也跟进来，吓得打算把他往外头推搡，“你干什么，我要洗澡啊。”

“我不要洗吗？”

Chris翻了个白眼，他抬起手臂作势要去抓Zach的粗眉毛，后者惊得倒退了一步，眼里是昭然若揭的不爽，“你等会儿洗，我会把门锁上的。”

“我有钥匙。”Zach耸耸肩，他说着就要转身关门。Chris一个健步挡住他，梗着脖子跟他对上眼。

“你出去，不然我晚上就把你眉毛剪光。”Chris故作凶巴巴的样子说，还有模有样地扬了下眉毛。而Zach只是盯着Chris下巴上略微凸起的软肉瞧了瞧，然后想到自己没了眉毛绝对丑得要命，还是又一次做了让步。

“好吧，好吧，如果我没了你老是说的凶眉毛，你的Alpha就不帅了，亲爱的。”Zach露出一个笑容，在Chris真的要来揪毛时，一个闪身出去把门关上。他还在门外冲里面大声喊道，“你总有一天要跟我一起洗澡的，Chris。”

“你给我走开，Zachary Quinto。”

Chris哼了一声，他一边睁大水汪汪的蓝眼睛警惕地看着门，接着迅速脱掉里衫和长裤。他很庆幸仆从非常周到地帮他准备好了热水，现在伸手触一触，温度刚刚好。Chris缩进木盆里，发出满足地慰叹。最幸福的不过是车马劳顿后泡一个热水澡，冲洗去身上的疲倦。

站在门外的Zach被浴室里传出时有时无的水声，弄得内心搔痒不止。他曾经看过Chris洗澡，虽然他从来没有告诉过Chris。小公主还在发育的阶段，身材比他想象得要瘦得多，倒是屁股上丰厚的肉手感格外的好，Zach在想是不是喂给他的所有营养都到了翘臀上去。

忽然浴室里的没了动静，Zach屏住呼吸听了几秒，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音让他意识到Chris在穿衣服，他还没来得及退开，Chris就一把拉开门，正对上他的胸膛。

Omega吓得躲了一下，发现是Zach以后才低下头从他身边钻过去。

但Zach伸手抓住了Chris的手臂，趁机凑近在他脖颈间深深的嗅了一番，“挺香的。”

“流氓。”Chris听罢就要甩掉他的魔爪，然而Zach收紧了手指。

“水还热吗？”

Chris愣了一下，习惯性地撇了撇嘴，“温的。”

“没问题，你等我一会儿，我很快出来。”Zach在他还有些湿漉漉的前额落下一吻，鼻尖萦绕着一股奶香。

“你干什么？”Chris干巴巴地问道，而Zach早已进了浴室。

过了好一会儿，Chris才反应过来。Zach没叫侍女来换水，他要用自己用过的热水洗澡。Chris羞涩地摸了摸脸颊，被热气蒸红的脸庞更加鲜红水嫩，可爱得紧。

小公主略带紧张地坐到了拐角的一张小凳子上，望着四周的摆件开始发呆。直到浴室的门一开，他连眼都没眨，就被男人压到了墙上。鼻尖对鼻尖，沐浴后的香味弥漫开来。

“Zach？”


	19. Chapter 19

Chris手胡乱摸了几下，发现Zach只在腰上围了一条浴巾，身上还带着刚出木盆的水汽，触到Alpha的体毛后，Chris的脸烧得更厉害了。Zach用手指擒住了他的下巴，指腹在他梦寐以求许久的软肉上摩挲了一番，封住了Chris的嘴唇。他尝起来是奶香味的，还有淡淡的玫瑰香，就像是餐后甜点一样令人舒畅。

Omega的睫毛轻轻震颤着，扑扇的睫翼之下是半阖的蔚蓝色眼睛，其中的惊讶与羞涩被Zach尽收眼底。他在Chris的口中用舌头扫了一圈，两舌相缠发出了啧啧水声。好一会儿Zach才退出来，而Chris马上就用手背在嘴唇上一擦，垂着脑袋就是不看Zach。

“你不去花园了？”Zach忍着笑意去揉Chris柔软的金发，小公主腾地站起来，瞪了他一眼就朝楼下走。听到他踩在楼梯上的响声，就知道那人用了力气，Zach不禁笑了出来。

Chris看到负手立在楼梯口的侍女，恨不得钻进地缝。他身上还环绕着Alpha浓郁的气味，烈酒和阳光的味道与他自身的交缠在一起。

“帮我倒两杯牛奶。”Chris轻声对侍女道，然后往客厅走去。

“陛下通常不是喝清咖吗？”

“噢，抱歉，我差点忘了。那就一杯牛奶和一杯清咖，谢谢。”他还不知道Zach喜欢喝黑咖啡，几次在餐桌上，他都看到Zach在杯子里加一块方糖。

Zach回房间换好睡袍下楼，先是接过侍女递过来的咖啡，走过长廊，绕道玄关后，便看见躺在一堆抱枕里看书的Chris。

“你从哪里找到的书？”他记得自己分明是忘了叫人在书柜里摆上书。

“我自己带的。”Chris的声音从书后传来，露出了毛茸茸脑袋的一部分。他横躺在沙发上，枕了两个叠在一起的靠垫，稍稍屈起膝盖，书抵在大腿上。

Zach走到Chris身边坐下，他坏心地戳了下Omega的肚子，Chris没防备被点了个正着，他惊得缩起来，半是恼怒半是羞怯地看着对方，然后抓着自己的东西挪动到离Zach更远一些的地方。

“这是黑咖啡，你怎么知道我原先习惯喝这个？”Zach把刚刚放在客厅茶几上的杯子复又端了起来，皱着眉凑近闻了闻，摇晃两下杯中的深色液体，将精致的杯子放回碟子上，发出清脆地碰撞声。他知道Chris不喜欢苦味的食物，包括饮品。不过最近小公主在Patrick的叮嘱下才不再毫无节制地一味吃甜食，那样对牙齿和肠胃都不好。就是这个原因，Zach开始改了习惯，少喝黑咖啡，毕竟每次跟Chris亲热，后者都嫌味道难闻。

Chris翻书的动作顿住了，他眨眨满是疑惑的眼睛回答道，“是侍女告诉我的，我不知道你有喝清咖的习惯。我最初到Genovia的几天见你喝过，后来就没有了，我以为是偶然。”

“嗯，你说你不喜欢苦涩的味道，我就没喝了。”Zach耸耸肩膀，他瞄了眼Chris喝了一半的牛奶，杯壁上还挂着半透明的白色液体。他话音刚落，就见Chris有些内疚地阖下眼帘。

“我、我那是随口一说……”Chris磕磕巴巴地解释道，他涨红了脸，手指绞着其中一张纸页，那一块在摧残下皱起来，“Patrick跟我说过黑咖啡挺好的，提神醒脑，还可以减肥……”

Zach挑起一边的眉毛，棕色的眼睛将视线聚焦在Chris掩在睡袍之下的腹部，看得Chris也跟着紧张兮兮的，“减肥？我不需要减肥，倒是你……”

他手疾眼快地捉住了Chris的脚踝，用点力道将人往自己这边拖，Chris赶忙把书推到一边，抓着沙发靠背的一角稳住身体，但Alpha的力气比他大得多。在Zach眼里，他几乎只是象征性地挣扎了一下，就落入虎口了。

“你又干什么？”Chris踢蹬着腿，还是被Zach一把揽在怀里。他坏心眼地在Chris肚子的软肉上捏了捏，后者则怕痒地咯咯笑起来，慌里慌张地去推Zach胡作非为的手，“别动了，好痒。”

“我觉得你更应该喝黑咖啡，甜心。”Zach把手拿了出来，焦糖色的双眼里透出若隐若现的笑意，而Chris的脖子根都红通通的。他捋了把散在额前的黑色头发，埋进了Chris细软的发丝间，那儿还残留着洗浴后的清新香味，Zach狠狠吸了一口，接着在他的发旋上亲了亲，“你不是一直想要有腹肌吗？”

“会有的，这又不是喝黑咖啡能喝出来的。”Chris揉揉鼻子，悄悄地在Zach覆着体毛的胸膛上扫视了一圈，一不留神瞥到从宽松袍子里露出来的紧实腹肌，轻咳了一声偏过头，但泛红的耳尖依旧没逃过Zach的眼睛。

“以后我教你，等你在老师那儿差不多学会了，就跟我练吧。”Zach说道，他早就给Chris请好老师了，只是这段时间发生的事情太多，比如他所错过的Chris的第一次发情，上课就被搁置了。

“对了，我们是不是该回Whitelaw一趟。”Chris忽然想起什么，对Zach说道。他的发情期已经过去了，按理来说，他要和Zach回Whitelaw办第二场婚礼。这是Zach亲口答应过他的，而且他也很久没有回去看望父母和Katie了。他在Genovia的时日，只往母国寄了两封信，内容不过是问候家人，然后写一写在异国的见闻。

确实，他们不应当在郊外庄园停留太久，可以选择先回Whitelaw举行婚礼，再回来继续度蜜月。Zach在手掌在Chris的后颈轻轻抚过，引起小公主的微颤，那里是Omega的腺体，虽然第一次发情期，Zach并未标记Chris。不过，来日方长，他们还有很长的时间相处。

“好的，我们后天回皇宫。我会让人打点好行李，你在Whitelaw还能住下几周，毕竟筹备婚宴是需要精力和时间的。”Zach松开Chris，他准备去派人送一封信回宫，行装马车要先备好。Chris连忙跳下沙发，小跑到沙发的另一端，迫不及待地捧起书继续刚才的阅读。

“我们晚上吃什么，Zach？”Chris在他家Alpha往过道走时，冲他大声问道。

“你来定，亲爱的。”

Chris鼓了股腮帮子，没有应答，他重新沉浸在书海里，直到Zach把事情处理完回来，他都没发现。Zach一用力抽走书，放到桌面上，Chris刚要生气地站起来，又被人压到了沙发上。他难耐地抱住在他胸前啃咬的Zach，“又来，我不要了……晚上……”

Zach抬起头，端详一番Chris带着委屈和惊慌的脸庞，笑出声。他直起身子，在Chris右脸颊上捏了一下，“当然，我们还要在这里待两天，我等得起。”

“看来我想的没错。”Chris哼声道，他伸长手臂去够自己的书，然后用它在Zach肩上一打，“你就是凶眉毛大胡子的壮汉，而且还是衣冠禽兽。”

“你说你的Alpha是禽兽？”Zach倒是显得很高兴的样子，坐到Chris身边，再次把他搂进怀里，一只手绕过Chris的肩膀，握住了他扶着书本的手，在上面磨蹭了几下。

Chris稍微仰起脑袋，靠在Zach的肩膀上，愤愤地瞪着他，“看书就好好看，别动手动脚的。怪不得我老是听Karl抱怨你看起来就像个没文化的君主。”

他在心里小小惊讶道，Karl还会这么说他，当年在藏书阁里近乎把所有书都读遍的人是谁？但Zach不打算反驳Chris，不然小家伙肯定要生气，尽管他气急败坏的模样都可爱极了。

“是，是，只有我们Chris是满腹经纶通古博今。”

“难得Genovia的国王这么夸赞我，担待不起。”Chris憋着笑翻了个白眼，他见Zach还要开口，赶紧撅起嘴嘘了一声，截住他的话头，“别说了，我要被恶心死了。唔——”

Chris的唇被Zach衔住了，他一遍又一遍的描摹美丽的唇形，然后撬开他的贝齿，长驱直入，搅动时发出了令人羞耻的声音。

“你又发什么神经啊？”Chris哭笑不得，他使劲揪住了Zach的胸毛，把后者痛得连连求饶。

“我以为你想亲我。”

“你从哪儿看出来的！”

“你撅嘴了，宝贝儿。”


	20. Chapter 20

下午的时候，Chris去庄园里到处走走，虽说这里许久无人居住，人气不旺，但每周有人打理一轮，看起来还是干净漂亮。Zach带了不少的侍从，已经在庄园里忙活开了，Chris从后门出去，便能看到在打扫后院的仆人。

跟随他们时间不短的侍从，见Chris只穿了一件长袖就出来东瞧瞧西望望，连忙进屋拿了一件披风给他系上。春寒料峭，冬雪不再，但偶尔吹来的冷风还是让人一哆嗦。

“这里只有这么一座庄园吗？”Chris好奇地问走在他身后的侍女。

“并不是，这在国都城郊，其他的人家都相隔甚远，要走上好一会儿才能看到下一户。”Beta解释道，她将手向前一伸，指了指前方树下的石桌椅，接着从另一个侍女手中接过软垫，先一步放在了其中一张凳子上，请Chris坐下。

“噢。”Chris点点头，对刚把红茶放到桌上的侍从腼腆一笑，“我听见有人在说今天——”

他的话还未说完，就被前院传来的响声截断了。几个离后门近的侍从纷纷穿过房子去了前花园。

“怎么了？”Chris眉头一蹙，站起来也往前院去。侍女把裙子稍稍提起，小跑地跟在后面，一边小声地提醒他慢一点。

像是一阵清风拂过，吹走了方才热闹的人声，兜兜转转，又飘进了前院。几个忙于整理后花园的侍从抬起头张望了片刻，又俯下身子继续忙碌。树上的枝叶沙沙响动一阵，归于沉寂，Chris未饮下的红茶液面摇晃着，上方还浮动着热气。

Chris走进客厅，他在玄关后就听到了Zach和一人在说话，他们身边人来人往，听声音是在往楼上搬东西。他放轻脚步，从侧面过去，站到了Zach边上。后者略微惊讶地偏头看了他一眼，便转过去跟来者交谈。

对方也是一头黑发，与Zach的身高相仿，眉骨上有一颗黑痣，深色的眼睛闪出精明的光。他趁Zach说话的空档，目光掠过Chris，冲他微微点头，接着将注意放回了Zach身上。

“我不打扰你们了，我还要回我的庄园。”那位先生露出一个笑容，跟Zach握了握手，然后快速一整干练的衣装，招呼自己的侍从准备离开。但Zach叫住了他。

“忘记介绍了，”Zach温和地看了看靠在自己身上的Omega，“这位是Harvey Specter，Genovia的一位领主。”

“殿下。”Harvey对Chris颔首道，他像想起什么有趣的事情似的，话语中都带上几分笑意，“我在婚礼上见过殿下，那时的场面还真是百年一遇。”

Chris笑着跟他也握了手，“为什么这么说？”

“你可是第一个被Genovia国王抱起来走过红毯的王后。”Harvey碰到了Zach的眼神，识趣地闭上嘴，紧接着他咧嘴一笑，“好了，我要回去了，再见。”

“再见。”Chris看他帅气十足地翻身上马，随着马蹄声渐渐远去，Harvey和他仆从的身影成了几个小黑点，在扬起的烟尘中消失了。

“他跟Patrick关系不错，这很难得，毕竟Harvey不是一个好相与的人。”Zach扶住Chris的肩膀，帮他解开披风，“你刚才去哪儿了，我在花园没看到你。”

“我去后院了，那里的人多，听到有人来我就回房间了。”

Zach瞥了眼窗外，如血的夕阳悬在山头，似乎不愿意让庞然大物掩去自身的光芒，几缕金光穿透了薄云，半边天都被染成了红色与橙色。Chris随他凝视的方向望去，复看了看Zach，他流露出的淡淡哀伤让Chris感到了一丝凉意，他紧了紧与Zach交握的手，轻声道，“你没事吧？”

Zach摇摇头，那些感伤凄凉忽然不见了，他牵着Chris朝楼上走去，“没事，你想吃东西吗？”

“我不饿。我看有人把Mr.Specter送来的东西搬到上面了，是什么？”

“他带了一些从西南边陲买到的东西，他猜到你会喜欢。包括……”Zach停顿了一下，他侧过脑袋撞进了Chris转着流光溢彩的蓝眼睛，“皮草。”

Chris皱了皱鼻子，为什么觉得他会喜欢皮草？“什么样的？他从哪儿知道我会喜欢？”

“这东西在Whitelaw很常见，Harvey曾经去过Whitelaw，皮草在市场上大受欢迎，皇室里肯定也用皮草的。”他伸手推开卧室的门，仆人已经把地毯清理干净，将一整块色泽鲜亮的皮草张开铺在上面。

Chris松开Zach的手，躺在地上的是一块水晶狐裘皮，交杂着深棕色和黄褐色，细长柔软的毛摸起来手感极佳，厚实的感觉让人爱不释手。这样大张的裘皮适合做成大衣和斗篷，Zach心想Chris的斗篷够多了，做一件外衣倒是不错的选择。

小公主一直对毛茸茸的东西充满好感，他小心地跪下来，抚摸过在细软的裘皮。他翘起的臀部撑满了长裤，没什么弹性的裤子勾勒出圆润的线条。Zach的眼眸暗了下来，他沉吟了片刻，悄无声息地从门边离开，靠近毫无察觉的Chris。

他使坏地在Chris的屁股上轻拍了一下，惹得前面那人转过头瞪着他。Chris想要阻止Zach不知道是第几次的揩油，但Alpha的身躯已经覆了上来，胯部贴上他不安分扭动的臀部。Chris的眼角又泛起红色，他惊惧地发现Zach的硬物要直接顶进他的屁股一样，在上面缓缓地磨蹭，偶尔的耸动令Chris不自觉发出了甜腻的呻吟，Omega馥郁的芳香硬是被挑逗出来，在空中散开。

“会把皮草弄脏。”Chris在心里小小挣扎了一下，最终还是放弃抵抗，任由Zach略带粗暴地扯下他的裤子，隔着内裤的布料揉搓Chris的阴茎。Zach把他翻过来，正对自己，而Omega害羞地用手臂挡住了脸庞，低低的吟叫从半张的口中泄出。

“没关系。”Zach亲吻过Chris的额角、鼻尖，拿开了Chris的手，攫住他的嘴唇，后者面红耳赤地发出几声呜咽，“我会让人拿去洗。”

“可是、可是这样大家就都知道了……”Zach搞不明白这小家伙在想什么，他都是Genovia的王后了，理应发情期就要被标记，还怕别人发现？他不满意地在Chris挺起的乳头上轻咬了一口，另一只手揉捏起被冷落的那一个，他在Chris的胸膛上留下水线，在烛光下反射着。

Zach褪下Chris的内裤，湿漉漉的阴茎弹出来，他用手撸动了几下，手掌便向下摸去，在会阴处打转，没被触碰到的后穴一张一合，周边的褶皱收缩着。由于不是处在发情期，Omega并不会分泌大量的体液，但那里还是淌出了些许蜜汁。Zach吞咽了一下，被情欲占据的双眼在Chris赤裸的身体上扫过，这样的视线让Chris难耐地动了动屁股，接着被Alpha抓住了丰腴的臀肉。

他扯掉了自己的裤子，双臂抬起Chris的长腿，他忍不住低头在柔软的大腿内侧啃咬了一口，Chris因此挤出了另一声高昂的尖叫，他抽抽搭搭地求Zach不要舔咬了，“别、别这样……Zach……”

Zach粗喘着掏出自己已经完全勃起的粗长柱身，抵着Chris的屁股磨蹭了两下，立刻被食髓知味的蜜穴吸住了汁水淋漓的龟头。Chris断断续续地呻吟着，因为快感的席卷不自觉仰起脑袋，露出了线条优美的脖颈。Zach的阴茎被饥饿的庭穴一寸一寸地吃进去，甜蜜的肉壁有记忆一般裹住了Zach的硬物。

没等Chris适应，Zach就开始猛烈地抽插。阴茎在满是肠液的甬道里进出，交杂着淫靡的水声。Chris情不自禁地半抬起身子，双手搂住了Zach的脖子。Zach更加卖力地操弄Chris满含春水的后庭，Omega的下半身近乎悬空，他另一只手有节奏地拍打Chris的臀部，接着将它捏成各种形状，在上面留下红色的痕迹。

“你没……啊……Zach，你没锁、锁门……”Chris的话语被撞得破碎，他泪眼模糊地盯着门口，生怕有人就这么闯进来。紧张之下，后穴也跟着锁紧，夹得Zach闷哼一声，“会有人看到……看到的……啊！”

Zach没有答话，而是狠命地往Chris敏感点碾压去，身下的Omega被顶得哭叫出来，涎水从嘴角滑落。Zach将Chris因高潮而发出的吟叫封在嘴里，舌头在他的口里搅动了一番，一只手温柔地抚摸Chris充血并略微凸起的腺体，但底下的动作却比刚才更凶猛。房间里充斥着大声的拍击声和噗呲噗呲的水声，羞得Chris闭上了眼。

Zach在早已丢盔弃甲任凭阴茎插干的穴道里捅了几十下，精液喷进了Chris体内，他稍微退出来一部分时，Chris敏感地颤抖了一瞬，精液和体液顺着他们交合的部位流出来，滴在了皮草上，几块白斑十分显眼。

“拿出去。”Chris搓搓通红的眼睛，他摸了下两人契合的位置，吓得缩回手。

“我抱你去洗澡。”Zach怜惜地亲亲他的前额，把他临空抱起来时，Chris又把那根硬物吃进去了一些，“这么饿？”

Chris害怕掉下去，双腿紧紧缠住了Zach的腰，脸埋在Zach的颈间，闷闷地说，“不要再来了，腰很酸……”

Zach一边搂着他往浴室走，听他时不时因为摩擦生出的快感发出呻吟，一边心想这几下就腰酸了，看来以后要多多锻炼Chris了，不然到第二次发情哪里受得住。


	21. Chapter 21

Chris在一回到皇宫后，就给身在Whitelaw的父母写信，告知他们他和Zach过一段时间就回去举办第二次婚礼。Zach决定等Pine国王回信再动身，这样不会显得太过唐突，有失礼数。

一个星期后，Chris接到了由Katie署名的信件，Chris的姐姐大喜过望，她表明父王和母后已经着手筹备他和Zach的婚礼。她在信中还写道，希望他们能在Whitelaw多住下一段时间，若是Zach有十万火急的事要赶回Genovia，他们不会阻拦。

这一次回母国的马车坐起来比上一回舒服多了，Zach选择休憩的旅馆条件也好得多，宽敞明亮的房间让Chris的心情舒畅许多。

在出行之前，Zach很谨慎地将工作交给Patrick和Karl，面对两人的怒火，Zach很恳切地说明等他回来，以后就不再多劳烦他们了。

_“这是剥削、压迫、独裁——”Karl怪声怪气地咕哝道，Zach和Chris前脚一走，他就在Patrick的书房里大吐苦水。_

_“别怨天尤人了，Zach陪Chris回去一趟也是应该的，你就安安分分地恪尽职守吧。”Patrick用怜悯地眼神瞥了下在房间里踱来踱去、烦躁不堪的Karl，摇摇脑袋，“可怜的人，你一定宁愿去边关。”_

_“那是自然。”_

“你在紧张？”Chris圆睁眼睛，伸手覆上了Zach的手背。他们正在前往Whitelaw的路途中，这是最后一段，再过几个小时就到达目的地了。与家乡阔别一年，重踏故地的感觉令Chris兴奋不已，怀念与欣喜占满他的心房。

“不，我很期待。我与你的父母亲未曾谋面，还有你的姐姐，今天会是第一次相见。”Zach靠近Chris，他的焦糖色眼睛亮晶晶的，与Chris同样感到愉悦，“不过，我想，Mr.Pine和他的王后会给我设几道关卡。”

Chris撅起嘴，在Zach的注视下搓搓手掌，呼出一口气，“说实话，最难搞定的是Katie，我没有给你看过她的回信，她一直想见你，然后跟你切磋一番。她写到你的时候，那些文字看起来不太……友好。但我也不想她太难为你。”

“你考虑得太多了，亲爱的。”Zach笑着把Chris搂紧，手绕过Chris的背部，环住他的手臂，在上面安抚地捏了捏，“Ms.Pine要考验我是必然的，毕竟我太仓促地把你抢过来了。”

Chris沉默地点点头，将视线转向窗外。他们的马车行驶在崎岖不平的小村小道上，后面跟着骑马的侍从，最后是一辆坐着Chris侍从的小马车。一间间洛可可风格的房屋立在路旁，人民在田地间忙活，零星几个人抬头看向飞驰而过的华丽马车，又弯下腰继续劳作，平静恬淡的乡村生活从未被偶尔出现的喧嚣打扰。这里是Whitelaw，温暖如春的南方国度，有着与风雪凛冽的Genovia大相径庭的和风细雨。

当马车离Whitelaw皇宫还有几十米远时，Chris一眼就看到站在敞开大门前的父亲和母亲，还有他们身后的Katie，三人的两旁是一字排开的侍卫，保护皇室成员的安危。他紧紧抓住Zach的手，脸上幸福的笑容根本藏不住。

“有失远迎，Mr.Quinto。”Robert扬起一个微笑，上前一步和Zach握手，“这是我的夫人，Mrs.Pine。以及我的女儿，Katie Pine。”

互相寒暄之后，Robert去和Chris交谈，父子之间也是久别重逢，Zach不愿打搅，便站在一旁等待。而此时，Chris的姐姐，Katie锐利的目光正在他弟弟的Alpha身上打转。Zach似乎是感受到她的注视，礼貌地回看过去，Katie只是平淡地勾勾唇角，稍微提起长裙，走到Zach跟前。两个强势的Alpha终于交手。

“你好，Mr.Quinto。我想告知你一点，有一些话，我的父母不好说出口，毕竟你也是一国之君。身为Chris的姐姐，某些事情我必须过问，你不会拒绝的，对吗？”Katie的语气的确不太友善，她的眼神带了一丝敌意，显然不如Mr.Pine他们对Zach那么信任。

Zach不能回绝，也不会回绝，他点点头，对Katie道，“当然，我会如实回答，Ms.Pine。”

Katie端祥他片刻，然后径直走到Chris那边，说是要和Zach谈一谈。Chris和母亲谈话停止了，他忧心忡忡地看了眼Zach，而Katie只是摸摸他的脸颊，低声告诉他没事的。

“我们要进去了，你跟我们一起吗？”Chris眼中的忧虑并未散去。

他的姐姐又跟他说了些什么，Zach见Chris轻轻点头，接着Katie快步走过来，语调冷漠地说道，“请你跟我去书房，Mr.Quinto。”

Zach跟在Katie身后，两人一路无言，穿过花园，从皇宫的一个偏门进入，在幽径中绕了许久，Katie带Zach推开一扇木门，经过长长的走廊，往右一拐，就是她的书房了。

Katie和Chris长得很像，Zach在她身上能找到Chris的影子，那不过是外表上的。刚强的女性Alpha与Chris还是有很大不同，Chris柔和温润却不失男子气概，Katie则是锋芒逼人的凌厉。

与此同时，Katie也在暗暗观察Zach。Chris所说不假，这位Genovia的国王英俊帅气，但皮囊只是表象，她还要在接下来的时间里继续考察。

Katie没有请他落座，两个人站在书房中央。

“我希望Chris如今成为Genovia王后，不是所谓的政治联姻。父王认为两国交好是好事，但他同样不希望Chris在那里过得不愉快。”Katie直直望向Zach的双眼，似乎想在里面探求到一丝伪善、虚假。片刻之后，她移开目光，“你对Chris好别是逢场作戏，转身就敷衍了事。Chris会给我们写信，如果真出什么事情，我们Whitelaw并非没有实力去解决。”

Zach捋了捋额前的黑发，坚定的目光毫不闪烁，他接下来话语中表露出的真挚诚恳，让Katie微微放下心，“我对待Chris出自真心，坦言，如果我要选择政治联姻，是不会跟Whitelaw的。南方还有更大的国家，他们皇室的Omega更适合我。但我选择Chris，是因为四年前的一件事。”

Katie皱起眉头，她左思右想还是让Zach坐下，叫侍女端上咖啡，她自己要了一杯潘趣酒。她优雅地将手叠在一边的扶手上，颔首示意Zach继续。

“你是否还记得四年前，Chris性征分化，Ms.Pine？”

“当然，我那时从一位领主的庄园赶回来看他。Chris分化的时间太出人意料了，而且发烧那么久，我们都很担心。”Katie一想到这件事就不禁隐隐心疼起来，她喝了一小口酒，又看着Zach，后者像是陷入自己的回忆。

Zach终于将眼神投向Katie，他声音低沉地道，“那你是否还记得，四年前，刚好是Genovia国内暴动。”

“是的，南方国家都是知道的，很可惜那是内战，我们无权插手。我对令尊的去世感到抱歉。”

“就是那时候，我逃到了Whitelaw，偶然遇到Chris……”Katie听到这里，愕然地瞪大眼睛。

这边是僵持不下的对峙，另一边，Chris和Mrs.Pine是融洽的促膝长谈。当Zach和Katie结束他们之间的谈话后，就一同来到Chris他们待的房间。

“Mr.Pine呢？”

“今晚有一场宴会，他正在做最后的准备。”

Zach了然地点点头，Katie正要敲门，听到里面传来的声音，一直冰冷的脸上裂开一抹笑意。她对Zach的态度难得好了一些，Katie让Zach听听，“看样子是我过激了，Chris对你的评价让我大吃一惊，他以前还没这么夸过谁呢。”

“他对我真的很好，母亲。”Zach听出来是Chris兴高采烈的语气，“你们不用像最初那么担心我了。Zach为人善良，忠诚可靠，谈吐自若，风度翩翩——”

“Chris，你再说下去，我会嫉妒的。”Katie没等他说完就打开门，坐在椅子上的Chris唰地红了脸，他站起来抱住自己的姐姐，两个人亲密地互相轻碰脸颊。Mrs.Pine对Zach笑笑，她和蔼可亲又不乏尊贵雍容，王后与Zach握了握手。

“Katie，你在我心目中也是最棒的。”Chris退出Katie的怀抱，眼神不住往Zach身上飘。后者觉察到他热情地注视，对Chris露出一个温柔的笑容。

“好啦，你带Mr.Quinto去皇宫里转一转。我可受不了你们在我眼前眉来眼去，我还没结婚呢，太刺激人了！”

Chris跟她们说声回见，大大方方地挽上Zach的手臂，Alpha则毫不吝啬地给了他一个深吻，直到Mrs.Pine发出短促的笑声，他们才分开。

“你怎么这么按捺不住性子。”Chris带Zach拐出房间，沿着一条长廊向前走，“Katie跟你说什么了吗？”

“没什么，只是过问你在Genovia的情况，还有我对你怎么样。”Zach用另一只手捏了捏Chris搭在他小臂上的手，他见Chris红扑扑的脸，心中泛上暖意。

晚宴在室外举行，皇宫的后花园把被打理得干干净净，布置上宴会的装饰。十几张圆桌的最前方是一张长桌，有五个座位，分别给Robert和他的妻子Mrs.Pine，还有Katie，Zach和Chris的。

大多数领主和贵族都来得很早，除了想一睹Genovia国王的风采，还想看看Zach和他们的公主殿下处得如何。

Chris委婉地推辞了几位领主对他邀请，因为坐下来和他们玩上几句惠斯特和十五子棋让人犯困。他从桌上拿了一杯盛好葡萄酒的高脚杯，用青年人特有的轻盈步伐，走向Zach。他正和Whitelaw几个德高望重的老贵族交谈，黯淡的光线之下，Zach的侧脸忽明忽暗，他脸庞的线条柔和许多，令Chris心中一热。

他决定等Zach和他们聊完再过去，Chris站在宴会场地的边缘，手中不自觉地摇晃起酒杯，他百无聊赖地盯着杯中荡漾的水纹，殊不知有个人已经站在他面前。

Chris猛地抬起头，发现对方比自己稍高一些，穿着正装，系黑色宽领带。昏暗之中，他看不清对方眼睛的颜色，但那人眼中的热切却是看得清清楚楚。

还没等他开口，Zach竟然无声无息地踱步到他身边，警惕地搂住Chris的腰，一双疏离冷漠的眼睛看过去。悄悄散开的信息素证实对方是个Alpha。一瞬间，侵略性的气味不见了，穿着得体的那人冲Zach露出示好的微笑，并伸出自己的手，等待Zach的回应。

“您好，Mr.Quinto，还有公主殿下。”他略微上前一步，笑容更加清晰了，“我是Whitelaw的领主，Mark Wildman。”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“Mark……Mark！”Chris冥思苦想一番，忽然舒展眉头，抬起眼欣喜地看着对方。而此时Mark眼里也带上笑意，只有Zach仍充满敌意地对他怒目而视。

“别紧张，国王陛下，我没有别的企图。”Mark对Zach轻轻一笑，后者紧绷的肩膀线条才柔和一些，但还是紧紧揽住Chris，“你终于想起我了，Chris？”

Chris不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，“太久没看见你了，我还以为你一直在边关。”

“听说你去Genovia，我就回来了，边关那边安排另一位领主了。我本来想赶在你去Genovia前见你一面，但到皇宫的时候，陛下说你已经离开了。”Mark脸上的神情略显失望，但很快那些负面的情绪消失得无影无踪。他善意地冲Zach点点头，随即礼貌地将手中的酒杯向前一举，接着喝了一小口，转身换上另一副笑脸去跟其他人聊天。

Zach沉郁的脸色微微有了好转，Chris才对他解释，“Mark是我孩提时代的玩伴，我性征分化那一年他就跟我分开了，父王说他家里出事了，要去继承领主的位置。后来的事情你也知道，他去边关了，之后的几年我们就再没见面，直到这一次我回来。”

“他是Alpha。”Zach边说边将Chris手里的葡萄酒夺走，Omega鼓起脸颊要去抢，被Zach拦下了，“别喝太多，我等会儿不一定顾得上你。”

“这是葡萄酒，Zach。”Chris颇为好笑地说道，他心有不甘地瞪着Zach将他杯中一滴未沾的深红色液体一饮而尽。

Zach把空杯子放到路过他们的侍从托举的盘子上，挽住Chris的手朝主桌走去，Mrs.Pine已经在Katie的搀扶下落座，Robert向快步走来的两人点头微笑。

“怎么样，玩得开心吗？”Katie作为长姐，坐在Chris的上位，但这样就把Zach和他隔开了。

“他不让我喝酒，不让我跟Mark独处，不让我跟别人跳舞——”Chris的抱怨声停下了，他狐疑地转转眼睛，打量他的姐姐，因为Katie脸上的笑容让他有点脊背发凉，“你还好吗，Katie？”

“看样子并不愉快，对吗？他把你看太紧了，我真没料到。这样吧，我跟你换个位子，省得他老是用那双黑眼睛瞪我，好像我能把你吃了一样。”Katie翻了个白眼，和Chris的动作如出一辙。

Chris满面赤红，他扭过头小声说，“他的眼睛应该是焦糖色的。”

“你还是跟他坐一起吧，我需要好好冷静一下。”Katie拉过Chris的胳膊，把人往自己这边一带，她提起裙子绕到Chris的座位上，裙摆扫过地面发出沙沙声，Zach也转过头看着他们。

“嘿。”Chris拘谨地看看底下的人，又看看Zach，Alpha在餐桌下握紧他的手。

“你姐姐怎么说？”

“她说看不惯我们眉来眼去的。”Chris咯咯地笑起来，眼角堆着愉快的细纹。Zach趁着空档瞅了眼Katie，女Alpha朝他眨眨眼，她现在对Zach的态度竟然与之前截然不同。

Robert示意各位领主贵族稍稍安静下来后，是一段不长的说辞，很快宴会又热闹起来。待侍从将佳肴端上餐桌，食物诱人的馥郁香味和各种酒类散发出的浑厚气息交杂在一起，晚宴的氛围被外界影响渐渐推上高潮。

“我记得你不喝酒。”Zach锁着眉头看Chris让人帮他倒上新的一杯葡萄酒。

Chris扭头有些无可奈何地扁扁嘴，说道，“宴会上的酒都是Katie去酒窖里选出来的，她总是说我不爱喝酒，然后又要让我说说这回选的酒怎么样。我都习惯了，不然她肯定要逼问半天。”

“Ms.Pine，是挺风趣的一个人。”Zach斟酌半晌憋出一个词，而Chris惊愕地瞪大蓝色眼睛，看起来难以置信。

“你们早晨还剑拔弩张的，现在就开始互相夸赞？”Chris摇摇头，一副不可理喻的模样继续和他的鹅肝奋战，Zach只是满是喜爱之情地在Chris头发上揉了两把。

不出一会儿，Robert把Zach叫到一边，Chris往他们的方向伸长脖子望了好一阵，重新低下头把剩下的那一块送进嘴里，仍旧毫不满足地让侍从再给他一份黑松露蘑菇汤，外加一盘甜点。

Robert在微弱的光线下端详了Zach一番，接着郑重地对他道，“你们的婚礼要择日举办了，我相信Genovia还有很多事情要处理。Chris之前写信回来，我们就开始准备了，下一周就能布置好。”

Zach微笑着点点头，“没问题，这些由您来安排。我会把事情告诉Chris的。”

“好。”Robert的目光还在他身上打转，等Zach准备离开时，Robert叫住了他。

“您还有什么事吗？”

“我和王后本希望你们在Whitelaw多待一段时间，如果实在无法，我想让Chris先在这里住下。”Robert眼中的光一闪而过，还是被Zach捕捉到了。

“我把Genovia暂时交给我的领主，我会陪Chris待在Whitelaw，然后跟他一起回去。”Zach的手指攥紧酒杯，他深色的双眼毫不畏惧地直视Robert。

良久，Robert点了点头，“我明白了，你先回去陪Chris吧。”

Zach转身离去，而Robert依旧意味深长地盯着他的背影，随后将杯中的葡萄酒喝干。

Chris在餐桌上跟Katie聊天，远远就能听到的隐约笑声令Zach内心温暖如春。Katie越过Chris的肩膀看到走过来的Zach，揶揄似的推推Chris的手臂，“你家Alpha来了，我先找Harvey，你们聊吧。”

“什么？什么‘你家Alpha’，怎么现在对他青眼有加了，前面不是还嫌弃他？”Chris急得涨红脸，他完全没注意到从身后过来的Zach，被人一把抱在怀里。

Katie赶紧提着裙子站起来，拿上她的香槟朝舞场走去，原先摆好的桌子被人移开了，宫廷乐队已经就位，男士领着女士纷纷走进舞场。

“去跳舞吗？”Zach吻吻他的脸颊，Chris这才恋恋不舍地放下勺子，他的蘑菇汤还没有喝完。

“不、不用，我不太会跳舞。”Chris嗫嚅道，他最后喝一口浓汤，打算拿手帕把嘴擦干净，结果被Zach用两指捏住下巴，他吃痛地惊呼一声，就让Zach封住嘴。

一吻完毕，Zach还意犹未尽地在他唇瓣上舔舐过，“好久没喝蘑菇汤了，味道不错。”

“那我们还是去跳舞吧。”Chris一字一顿地说道，然后在Zach锃亮的皮鞋上踩了一脚，痛得Zach差点给他跪下来，“哼，知道痛了？”

Zach咽了口唾沫，他的小公主学坏了，他得跟Katie好好谈一谈，看在Harvey的面子上。

“上帝，那是……那不是？”Chris突然拉住Zach的袖子，指着正在旋转跳舞的Katie，她的对面是那个眉上点着一颗痣的男人，他在庄园的时候登门拜访过，Chris一时忘了他的名字。

“Harvey Specter。”Zach低声道，他抬头瞥见了Mark，他站在阴影之中，似乎发现Zach几乎实体化的注视，偏头对他笑了笑，“他在Genovia和Whitelaw之间活动频繁，我不知道他还来了晚宴。”

“这超出你的掌控了？”

“不，他和Ms.Pine的事情我知道，但没想到他们这么直接。”Zach摇摇头，他一手与Chris十指相扣，另一手扶住Chris的腰，带着他到了舞场中心。与此同时，一曲终了，两轮的舞曲结束，大家该换舞伴了。Chris发现Harvey和Katie还没有分开，Katie跟他在等待下一支曲子。

“我真的不会跳舞。”Chris磕磕巴巴地说，但Zach只是勾起一个性感却温柔的笑容，缓缓贴近他耳边，在外人看来俨然是一对缱绻缠绵的情侣。

“我带着你，别紧张。”

实际上，Zach不是有意要为难Chris跟他跳舞的，他仅仅是因为Mark向两人走来，仿佛要邀请Chris与他共舞一曲的姿态激怒了他。


	23. Chapter 23

举行婚礼的前一天，Chris拉着Zach悄悄地留出卧室——他们被Robert和Mrs.Pine强制要求试穿礼服，顺便再互相交流一下“情感”。显而易见，他们的意图是后者。

“我以为我们Chris胆子大了，准备带他的Alpha出宫玩。”Zach被Chris连拖带拽到Whitelaw皇宫的厨房，他瞠目结舌地看着Chris兴致高昂的模样，最终只是抬抬眉毛，然后在小公主金棕色的脑袋上狠狠揉了一下。

Chris吐了吐舌头，不打算理睬Zach的调侃。他伸手推开厨房的木门，往里探头探脑地瞧了一番，发现空无一人。他握着Zach手腕的手一紧，催他赶紧进来，接着谨慎地把门带上。趁Zach环顾四周的时候，他已经从离自己最近的台面上拿了一块松饼。

“我小时候除了往书房跑，就是躲进厨房。Whitelaw皇宫的厨房不是时时刻刻都有人管的，只有举办大型宴会的时候，会有厨师和侍卫待在这里。”Chris耸耸肩，他发现Zach投来疑惑的目光，又继续道，“坦白地说，厨房很适合玩捉迷藏，Katie总是料不到我会藏在这里面。后来终于被她抓到了，她把这件事告诉父亲，才在厨房门上挂了锁。”

Zach唇边的笑容慢慢扩大了，然后演变成难以抑制的大笑，Chris听得脸都烧起来，他恼羞成怒地在Zach手臂上扭了一把。

“你为什么对吃的抱有这么大执念？”Zach故意停顿了一下，因为Chris又在篮子里掏来掏去，转过身时手上多了一根烤面包，“而且，通常他们都会吃成大胖子，可你还是瘦巴巴的——”

Chris脸颊鼓鼓的，一听这话，他气得不顾嘴里还有吃食，含含糊糊地张口就要反驳，“你说什么——”

“只有屁股上有肉。”

Chris差点呛到了，Zach急忙在他背上抚了几下，他才缓过来，抬起头的时候眼角还微微泛红。Chris艰难地把东西吞下去，不甚高兴地撇撇嘴，“你这是什么意思，我吃不胖是因为家族基因良好，我瘦是因为我还在长个！”

“对，没错，宝贝儿身材最好了。”Zach在他脸上啄一口，搭在Chris腰上的手轻轻地向下探去，巧妙而娴熟地在他丰厚臀瓣间的缝隙一勾。

Chris没再气急败坏地推开他的手，只是红着脸把那块烤面包吞进肚里。君子报仇，十年不晚，总有一天他也要把Zach欺负一通。他在心里盘算究竟是等Zach晚上睡着以后，是先拔眉毛还是先剪胡子。

“你带我来这里就是给我看厨房？”眼看篮子里的第二块面包也性命堪忧了，Zach把Chris的另一只手抓住，防止他又在平台上摸来摸去。

Chris摇摇头，他略感失望地瞥了眼圆圆的小面包，他中午还没吃饱呢，“我们很快就要回去了，Katie说，Genovia肯定还有很多事情，我们不可能在这里久留。而且这一次回去，再来Whitelaw又是很久以后的事了。我想在离开前带你好好看一看Whitelaw皇宫，它在我的童年生活中占据了重要的地位。”

Zach沉默良久，他知道Chris所说无误。Genovia不能一直放在Karl和Patrick他们手里，国王离开自己的领地越久，不怀好意之人就愈发蠢蠢欲动，内忧不平，便外患四起。除开传统，Chris和Zach到Whitelaw举办第二次婚礼，是给Robert和Mrs.Pine一个交代，也是在表明南方北方大国的联手。它打消了某些人不轨之策，同样让邻国心生几分敬畏，几分怯意。

他不想把Chris永远困在Genovia，纵使离Whitelaw路途遥远，只要Chris表示意愿，他便尽量满足。婚礼是一个承诺，归家是一份愁思，他们还要一起度过漫长岁月，今后的风风雨雨，终究携手面对。

Chris轻不可闻地叹了一声，他稍微踮起脚尖，让两人额头相抵，潮湿温热的吐息互相交缠，他半阖上双眼，在Zach的唇边道，“没关系，我知道你在考虑什么，我相信我们能克服重重障碍。”

Zach露出一个了然的微笑，手环过Chris的身子，在他背上摩挲了几下，“只要你在。”

“出来吧，Chris。我已经不是小时候被你蒙了好几次的傻瓜了，别以为我不知道你在厨房里。”门口传来Katie的喊声，打断房间里两人的温存。仿佛Zach下巴上的胡子是尖利的硬刺一样，扎得他立刻松开手，耳尖上残留的温度带出了一抹红色。Zach笑着在他脸上揉捏一番，固定在他腰上的手转为于与他十指相握。

“我们试完衣服了，还不放我们走？”Chris心不甘情不愿地驳回去，一边愤愤地大力推开门，Katie就板着脸、双臂抱在胸前，站在正中间瞪着Chris和Zach。

Katie讽刺地嗤笑一声，她不加掩饰地将赤裸裸的目光在他们身上扫了一圈，刻意在Chris的耳朵上停留片刻。她转过身往回走，顺带向他们招了招手，“明天是你们结婚，不是我，上心一点好不好。”

“我们结过一次了。”Chris嘟哝道，这引来Katie的第二次嘲笑。

“我知道，那时候你还没爱上Mr.Quinto，现在是已经被他迷得神魂颠倒了，Chris。”

“不可理喻。”Chris目瞪口呆地轻声说道，“你和Mr.Specter怎么回事？”

Zach的注意力被吸引过来，他深色的眼睛看向Katie，而后者只是意味不明地冲他点点头，“就是你看到的那样。”

“Harvey是Beta。”

Chris挽过Zach的手臂，他们跟着Katie回到卧室，“真爱不分属性。你怎么还那么传统，Zach。”

Zach在心里哼了一声，Chris压根儿不明白Alpha的在床上的凶悍程度是Beta所无法承受的，他又不是没见过被Alpha干死的可怜Beta。

第二天一早，Chris就被Zach从一大堆抱枕里挖出来，还处在睡眼朦胧恍惚状态的Chris让侍女用礼服包裹起来，在亲爱睡神的陪伴下，跟着Zach摇摇晃晃地走到餐厅。

Chris连声抱怨弄得这么紧张做什么，然后勉强睁开那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛，看清盘子里的吃食后，眼中的睡意渐渐散去。

Zach已经穿戴整齐，坐在Chris的旁边，用刀面沾了黄油，涂抹在两片面包的中间。他的头发梳得一丝不苟，经常散下来的碎发都被打理得服服帖帖，Chris眼神乱飘时，恰巧碰到Zach带笑的目光，今天过分帅气的Alpha令他心跳加速。Chris含着食物支吾两声，又低下头在他的燕麦粥里搅来搅去。

“感觉怎么样？”Zach给Chris倒了一杯牛奶，后者抱着杯子喝了几口就没动作了，眼睛发直不知道走神走到哪儿去了，“没有玫瑰刺，也没有碎石子，Whitelaw的传统比Genovia的仁慈多了。”

Chris露出一丝心疼的神情，“别说了，上次都快给我留下心理阴影了。Whitelaw才没那么残忍。”

Zach得意地笑了起来，Chris只是气鼓鼓地伸手在他盘子里叉走培根卷，“Ms.Pine说得没错，我们真正相爱以后的婚礼才有意义。”

“别叫她Ms.Pine，过不了多久她就成Mrs.Specter了。不过话说回来，Mr.Specter不是需要长时间待在Genovia吗？Katie肯定是Whitelaw的王位继承人了，他们以后怎么住在一起啊？”

Chris用手巾擦完嘴，推开椅子站起来，勾起一个甜甜的笑容，朝Zach伸出手，“走吧，父亲请了Genovia的贵族，说不定Patrick他们也在。”

Zach莫名觉得这样的情景眼熟得不行，他握住Chris的手，任他拉着自己离开餐桌。当Chris开始滔滔不绝地谈论起Harvey和Katie时，那幅画面终于在他脑海里成型，大概是Chris来Genovia没多久，Zach也是这样在桌旁站起身，绅士地向Chris献出自己的手臂。

“他们不会来。我们走之前让他们帮我处理好Genovia的事务，等回去我得好好犒劳他们了。”

婚礼还要再过几个小时举行，但这时候贵族和领主已经到位，有的人在Whitelaw皇宫的后花园里闲庭漫步，也有的在皇宫里专门收拾出一间用于休息的大起居室，素昧平生的人在推杯换盏间相识。

Zach同几个Genovia的老贵族谈话去了，Chris安静地坐在起居室角落的一张靠背椅上，盯着Zach的背影。忽然，有人在他肩膀上轻轻拍了两下，Chris猛然回神，转头向上看去，是一个长相相当漂亮的男人，有着浅棕色的头发，和Chris极为相似的蓝眼睛里闪着不知名的情绪。

“很荣幸认识你，Mr.Pine。”他优雅地在边上的椅子上坐下，手里晃着一杯葡萄酒，“不过，实际上应该叫你Mr.Quinto。”

Chris没有说话，他不太能洞察这个男人的来因。

“我和Zach认识很久了，我以为他不会结婚的，毕竟Genovia的事情多得要命。”他垂下眼帘，像是在仔细端详葡萄酒的色泽，但很快，他又用难以捉摸的眼神看着Chris，令后者如坐针毡，“我很高兴他能找到一个优秀的Omega，作为伴侣。还有，抱歉，忘记介绍自己了。我的名字是Mason Waller。”

“请问你找我有什么事吗？”Chris忍不住发问，他不喜欢这个人用柔软的语调如此亲密地称呼Zach。

“没有什么事，不可以谈谈吗？人们总是热衷于在交谈中洞悉对方。”Mason还是一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，Chris皱皱眉头，便没再表示出过多的厌恶之态。

他现在意识到来者不善了。


	24. Chapter 24

Mason见Chris如临大敌的模样，在心底含讽带刺地哼了一声。他与Chris一样的蓝眼睛，却不如Chris纯粹，在其中打转的种种情绪，让人感觉芒刺在背。

“你认识Zach多久了？”Chris压下心中的惶惑疑虑，同时避开Mason的像在试探敌人的眼神。

他咯咯地笑起来，这让Chris胃里翻江倒海，“你问这个？我记不清了，有四五年了吧。不瞒你说——还有我不想显得没礼貌，我和Zach在一起有三年了，我们之所以分开，是因为他要跟你结婚。”

这就是没礼貌。Chris咬咬牙，和现任王后谈起自己是国王的前男友？他注意到Mason眼里的窥探消失了，当下俨然是看好戏的样子，“那真是抱歉，你这样专门告诉我这件事，是想让我把Zach给你？还是只是单纯的想要炫耀一番？Mr.Waller？”

Mason因为Chris尖刻的回复表情一僵，他的丑态还是原形毕露，那双漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛失了原有的光辉，变得扭曲可怖。他攥着酒杯的手渐渐收紧了，低笑一声掩去他的愤怒和怨恨，“看来Zach一如既往对蓝眼睛的Omega痴迷不已。”

Chris没有搭话，他在等Mason继续说下去。

“你才多少岁，18岁？一个乳臭未干的小孩子，你跟Zach只接触了一年，你能了解他是什么样的人？”Mason轻蔑地道，他装得自己就是个过来人，拿那点经验来挑拨离间Zach和Chris，“他喜欢金发碧眼的口味一直没变，他当初说要和我结婚，把我骗得团团转，直到他抛下我……”

Mason意味深长地停顿了一下，而Chris握紧拳头中，手心不住地沁出冷汗。他现在开始难以判断Mason言语中的真假程度，因为对方看起来完全就是被残忍抛弃以后悲伤却愤恨的样子。他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦跳动，撞击的频率愈来愈快，有那么一会儿，Mason叫人再倒一杯葡萄酒的声音也慢慢远去，只剩下在耳朵鼓噪的脉搏。过了几秒，他又听到Mason接着上面的话往下说。

“你还不相信？我劝你好自为之，王后。”他刻意加重最后一个词，“你以为我故意拆散你们，然后我好钻空子跟Zach在一起？别傻了，他会在标记你以后丢下你，任由你自身自灭，不会把你完好无损地遣送回Whitelaw，他只会叫人将你锁在皇宫的阴森地牢里，以后再无人知晓。”

“你怎么这么说他？”Chris紧锁眉头，他本以为Mason是喜欢Zach的，“我怎么相信你？空口无凭，我可以认为是你在从中作梗。”

“真是无可救药，又一个惨兮兮的Omega被推入深渊了。”Mason幽幽地说道，他抿了一口葡萄酒，接着从上衣马甲的一个小口袋里掏出一个物件，金属材料互相碰撞发出哗啦啦的声响，长长的链子勾住一个圆形小盒子。Chris定睛一看，是一个能够弹开盒盖的怀表，上面镶着一块在光线下闪闪发亮的红宝石。这东西有点眼熟，他似乎在什么地方见过，但Chris仅仅是缄默无言地盯着Mason将怀表打开，盒盖的内侧贴着一张小小的画像，它被裁剪成与盖子同样的大小，嵌在里面。

当Mason将怀表递到他眼前，他疯狂跳动的心脏忽然悬在空中落不下去，全身的血液仿佛在一瞬间停止流动，那些应从心脏供应到大脑的鲜血滞留在原有的位置。Chris甚至忽略了在Mason脸上一闪而过的得意神情，他的视线略微模糊晃动，能引起他注意和反应的就是Mason手上的这块价值不菲的表，他终于再把那张小画像看清楚了——是Zach和Mason并肩站在一起的情景，Zach的手环在Mason腰上，两人一副恩爱的模样。

Mason像是掐准时间，在Chris看清的一刹那把怀表收回去，那小玩意儿又安稳地待在他的口袋里了。Mason换上痛心疾首的表情和语重心长的口气，Chris阵阵作呕，不是因为Mason假惺惺的嘴脸，而是因为这块似乎就能证明事实的怀表。但Chris转念一想，或许这只是Mason一手策划来蒙骗自己呢？他定了定心神，开口时声音有些沙哑，“我不可能因为一面之词就相信你的言论，如果它是你自己叫人画了像贴上去，我岂不是被骗了，Mr.Waller？”

Mason如同早就预料到他会这么说，他再次将杯底剩余的红色液体饮尽，从椅子上站起来，Chris同他一起，“我本是好意提醒你，谁知你如此不领情。你要是还有疑问，你就想想看，Zach有一块跟我的一模一样的怀表，你应该是见过的。”

Chris摇摇头，他的确从未看到。但Mason淡淡一笑，他故意压低嗓音，凑近Chris耳边道，“他肯定放在很隐秘的地方，这种东西怎么能让现任夫人看到呢，是不是？我前几周去找他的时候，那块勾人回忆的金色怀表就藏在他的口袋里，我一眼就看到了。你在仔细想想看，Mr.Pine？”

他顺着Mason有点瘆人的声音开始回想，Chris记得有一次Zach难得慌张地将什么东西收进抽屉，他装做没有瞧见，所以Zach也没跟他解释什么。他隐约记起是一个小小的圆盘，上面系着金色链子。因为Zach没有打开过，他不确定那是装小东西的宝贝盒子还是怀表。但有时候氛围总是能影响人的判断力，Mason的嗓音令他往另一个方面想去，也许那就是怀表，一个和Mason陪成对的怀表，一个和Mason同样在内里贴上亲密画像的怀表。

Mason还准备火上浇油的时候，另一个人站到了他身旁，“你们在这儿说些什么，欢迎我的加入吗？”

Mark显然是来给Chris解围的，他知道Mason居心叵测，看到Chris隐隐显露的不安，就令他心中不快。Mason看到来者后，面色一沉，向对方示意了一下空酒杯，说道，“我去续杯，我占用Mr.Pine的时间够久了，你们谈一谈把。”

他注视着Mason加快步伐挤到另一拨人中间，这时才转过头关切地打量着Chris，“Waller这人很不靠谱，他要是跟你说了什么乱七八糟的鬼话，都别信。”

Chris点点头，他看向Zach站立的方向，凝视了几秒以为后者不会回看，Zach却在他失落地收回目光前转头对他一笑。但他很快看到Chris身边还有Mark，Zach跟几位领主说声回聊，立刻走到Chris这里。

Zach走近时，发现Chris的脸色并不好看，原本红润的血色几乎尽数褪去，在阴影里略显青白色，他紧抿嘴唇，看到Zach后明显地瑟缩了一下。Zach简单地跟Mark打过招呼，后者识趣地耸耸肩离开了，但当Zach搂着Chris坐到那张长沙发上时，还是禁不住回头看了一眼。

“怎么了？是不是Mr.Wildman说什么让你不高兴了？”Zach发现连桌子上惹人垂涎的小饼干也提不起Chris的兴趣了，他心疼地摸了摸Chris的脸颊，这触感令Chris起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，寒意从尾椎骨蔓延上来。他没办法不联想到Mason的话，他听似中肯却又带着恶毒的话语在Chris耳边回荡。

Chris发觉Zach还在看他，他连忙摇摇脑袋，不再咬着下唇，勾起一个笑容，但在Zach看来实在差强人意，“没、没什么，Mark只是关心我一下，他真的没说什么别的。”

“我刚才看到Mason跟你在聊天，他本来不喜欢主动找人交谈的……”Zach后面的话，Chris一个字都没听进去，他们果然很熟悉，他知道除了Karl他们这些与Zach素来相熟的领主，Zach才会直呼他们的教名，而Mason……Chris悲伤地想，他从来没有跟自己说过Mason。

婚礼如期举行，Zach很担忧Chris的情绪状况，但婚礼不能延迟。Chris在走过撒满鲜花的红毯，发现了隐在鼓掌祝福的人群中的Mason，他移开目光，不想再去看他莫测的笑容。

“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”

即使是第二次，他还是很紧张地抬眼看了看Zach，Alpha依旧是温柔地注视他，他看清了Zach眼中浮动的爱意，心中那片乌云还是散去了一些。Chris的脸发热发红，一双水亮的眼睛里含着淡淡的羞涩。

“我愿意。”

他看到Zach的微笑扩大了，牧师那句“你们现在可以亲吻了”被热烈鼓掌的声音盖过了，话音未落，Zach的吻就落下来。他的双手捧住Chris的双颊亲上柔软甜美的嘴唇，Chris局促地抱住Zach的腰，两个人渐渐拉近。

Mason什么都见鬼去吧！Chris在心里大喊一声。

从婚礼到晚宴都十分顺利，在大家的鼓动下，酒喝得有点醉醺醺的Chris被Zach拉到了舞场最中央。Zach着迷于Chris脸上浮现的驼红色，本来擅长跳舞的Zach都差点被Chris绊了一跤。他刚想轻惩似的在Chris的鼻尖上刮一刮，但喝醉的Omega近乎罕见地凑上来，在Zach唇上吧唧一口，这响声也没让Chris害羞，他只是失焦地盯着Zach傻笑。

“小坏蛋。”Zach咕哝了一句，重新堵住Chris的嘴唇，也不管大家都在看着，他巴不得向所有人宣告Chris只能是他的宝贝儿。

宴会持续到午夜才结束，Zach搂着Chris的腰防止他滑到地上，跟人一一道别后，带着Chris回他们的卧室。事实上，清醒时候挺闹腾的Chris，酒品还算不错，拽了几下Zach的头发，把帅气的发型整得乱糟糟的，就没有动作，坐在床边看着Zach忙前忙后。

Zach折腾了大半天把Chris清洗干净，然后把小公主塞进被子里。Zach听Chris呼吸均匀，已经熟睡的模样，便轻手轻脚地在床沿坐下，从衣服的口袋里掏出一个东西。那圆盘上镶嵌着一块精致的红宝石，在烛光下微微折射出光芒。Zach打开它，目光在盖子内侧停留了一会儿，便关上这小物件，起身去浴室打理自己。

等Zach关上门，躲在被子里的Chris忽然睁开眼，他悄悄地转过身背对房门，紧闭双眼防止刺痛眼眶的泪水控制不住地决堤。


	25. Chapter 25

“早安，亲爱的。”Chris从睡梦中迷迷糊糊醒来时，入眼的是Zach的脸，下巴上的胡茬刺到Chris，后者用手顶住他的胸膛。

“别亲……几点了，Zach？”Chris别过脑袋，毛茸茸的Alpha在他身上蹭来蹭去，嘴唇擦过他的脖颈。

Zach恋恋不舍地放开Chris，他撑起手臂看了看钟，时针指在7的罗马数字上。他轻笑着摸摸Chris的金色头发，从床上爬下去，“七点了，我的公主。我先去洗漱，一会儿和你去餐厅吃饭。”

Chris捂住嘴，困倦地打了个哈欠。他顶着凌乱的头发，看着Zach走进盥洗室，愣了几秒，又扑通倒回被子和毛毯中。

这是他们婚礼的第二天，Katie有意向让Zach和Chris去城区走一走。但Zach出于安全考虑，以及Chris更愿意在皇宫里陪亲人，委婉谢绝了Katie的好意。

性感美丽的Alpha女士对此有点不满，“你太宠Chris了，是不是把他一言一行都奉为圭臬？”

分针慢吞吞地挪到3时，Chris才心不甘情不愿地钻出厚被子，伸长手臂去扒拉放在床尾的上衣和外套。他连续打了好几个打哈欠，泪眼朦胧地套着长衫，还差点穿反了。在浴室门口擦头发的Zach看了好一会儿，才大笑着走过来，把Chris从调皮的衬衫里解放出来，附加一个甜蜜的深吻。

“我还没刷牙，Zach！”Chris恼羞成怒地拍了他一下，快速地穿戴好跑向浴室，过程中还被穿一半的裤子绊了个趔趄，又引来Zach一阵笑声。

Chris躲进浴室，用木盆里的热水洗了把脸，终于清醒了一点。他凝视着镜子里的自己，不禁回想起昨晚的事情，Mason像蛇吐信子般的恶言恶语，Zach深情注视表盘里的照片……Chris闭上眼睛，把脑海里乱七八糟的想法和画面驱逐出去，长长叹了一口气。

“好了吗，Chris？Alice说你妈妈在催你了，还有Katie。”Zach的声音从门外传来，惊得Chris退开洗脸池一步。

“我很快，你先去吧。如果有黑松露蘑菇汤一定帮我留意一下，Katie总是喜欢跟我抢，或者把我的那份拿走。”Chris把热乎乎的毛巾蒙在脸上，说话声显得闷闷的。

“没问题。”Chris听到Zach关上门的响声，放松了紧绷的肩膀。他在浴室里多停留了一段时间，里面还残余着Zach身上的气息，Genovia特制的烈酒香味、雨后青草的味道，还有那种在太阳暴晒下的衣服上存在的气息。Chris深呼吸了一番，Zach的信息素一直能抓住他的心神，令他心安。他想，是时候找Zach谈一谈了。

他匆忙赶到餐厅时，大家都快用餐完毕了。Mrs.Pine放下刀叉，对他露出一个微笑，“Zach刚才还说你要一会儿才来。”

“我没那么磨蹭，母亲。”Chris拉开Zach旁边的椅子坐下来，Katie坐在他对面，用勺子搅拌着小碗里的浓汤。

一顿早餐，皇家的礼仪不允许他们饭桌上说话，十分钟过去，只有刀叉和碗盘磕碰的细微声响。

Katie率先站起来，她跟皇后道别，说是要去找Harvey。尽管Mrs.Pine对于Katie不打招呼就跟一个Beta跑了，她还是点了点头。

“Harvey有跟你说什么吗？”Chris咬着银勺子小声问道，Mrs.Pine投过来一个责备的眼神，但Chris只是吐吐舌头。

“没有，我想他觉得还没到公之于众的时候。”Zach耸了耸肩膀，吃掉最后一口的甜点，“走吧？”

他们举行婚礼的这段时间里，一些Whtielaw的贵族领主在皇宫里住了下来，还有部分远道而来的Genovia领主，比如Harvey。宫殿里忽然多了许多人出来，并没有让Chris感到不自在。主要令他浑身难受的是，Mason还没有离开，他似乎打定主意要在Zach和Chris启程时，一道回去。

“我想出去转一转，一直在皇宫里闷死了。”Chris和Zach穿过长廊，跟他们擦肩而过的几个领主还在谈论做完的婚礼，这让Chris脸颊泛红。

Zach感到有些奇怪，他们来Whitelaw的一路上，Chris都在滔滔不绝说是要在皇宫久一点，不想出去逛城区，“你之前不是说……”

Chris瞪了他一眼，垂在身侧的手放到前面，有点局促不安地揉搓，“那是之前。我很少去城区，母亲总是叫我待在皇宫里，不要乱走。有一次我求侍女从后门带我出去，在外面还没半个小时，侍卫就追过来把我抓回去，还挨了父亲一顿批。”

“你想什么时候去？马车随时都能出发。”Zach把Chris几乎都绞在一起的双手拉开，安抚性地摸了摸他。

“他们在做什么，Zach？”

“你说什么？”

Zach顺着Chris望去的方向看，有一群人围在桌边，谈笑风生。

“我好像看到Katie了。”Chris撅起嘴来，“那里一定有Harvey。”

Zach刚打算开口，让他慢一点，忽然间Chris就停下脚步，连牵着他的手也开始微微发抖。Zach疑惑地把他拉回来，一只手揽住他的腰，“你还好吗，Chris？”

Chris没有回答，一切声音像是离他而去，定格在眼中的画面令他颤抖。他又看见了Mason，那抹在婚宴当晚嚇人的阴影，在他心中种下惊惧的种子。他咽了口唾沫，别开眼神，他知道Mason正慢慢地看过来，直直射在他身上的视线像是灼烫到他。

“没事，我们过去看看吧。”Chris没发觉自己的声线抖得厉害，Zach握在他腰上的手紧了紧，搂着他往前走。

最先看到他们的是Harvey，他向Chris和Zach招招手，很快又扭过头告诉Katie。

“嘿，亲爱的，我还以为你们去了花园。”Katie吻了吻Chris的脸颊，“那里是个好地方。”

“我知道你什么意思，别打趣我。”Chris掩饰住声音里的心虚，他打定主意不看Mason，即使后者在用扎人的眼神盯着他，让他有一种芒刺在背的感觉。

“对了，我昨天叫Zach跟你去城区，他说你不想去啊。你小时候可是总想往那儿跑。”

“拜托，我已经年长好几岁了，以前我这么想，现在可不了。不过我刚才跟Zach说了，我们下去就出去。”

“这个小家伙早就迫不及待了，我本以为他会说明天去的。是吧，Chris？”Zach亲昵地捏捏他的鼻尖，Chris下意识缩了缩脖子。

Katie咯咯笑起来，Harvey正温柔地注视着她的侧脸。Chris的姐姐拉了下他的袖子，悄悄问道，“你认识这位先生了吗？Mr.Waller。”

“是、是的，昨天刚认识的。”Chris挂在脸上的笑显得更勉强了，他胡乱点点头，出口的是违心的话，“他是个好人，我们谈了挺久。”

“噢，他还跟我说了些Zach以前的趣事，我倒是很惊讶他了解这么多。Harvey说他是个普通的臣子，你有听Zach提起过他吗？”

他难过的摇了摇头，那天晚上所有的对话如奔涌的河流一瞬间灌进他的脑中，像虫子嗡嗡般的不住地盘旋，那些阴毒的喃喃低语近乎要逼疯Chris。

“Chris，Chris？”

Katie面露担忧地扶住他的手臂，她莫名感到一丝不妙，她不是没有看到Chris和Mason交谈，那时候Chris的神色就令她心头一紧。可当时她没有多想，只当是Chris疲乏了。现在一问，果然有什么不对劲。

“我没事，就是没睡好，我中午会去休息的。”Chris虚弱地说道，姐姐的呼唤把他的注意力拉回来。

Zach没有加入他们的悄悄话，他对于在这里见到Mason颇为惊讶。他从不知道Mason和Whitelaw的人走得这么近，人群中只有Harvey一人是来自Genovia的。

“你没有随他们回国？”Zach踱步到Mason身边，他没有错过对方眼里一闪而逝的无措仓惶。

Mason晃了晃手中的红酒，那双蓝色的眼睛不怀好意地打量着Zach，“没有，我想，在Whitelaw结识一些好友，未尝不可。”

“你的性情可不是这样。”Zach敷衍地说道，他用余光瞟着Chris，后者还在跟Katie说话，但Katie的语气和Chris的面色，让Zach心起疑惑。

“性情总会变的，毕竟这么多年过去了，Zach。”

突然有人抓住他的手臂，Zach回头发现是Chris，立刻就转移了关注点。Mason的脸色在他们身后渐渐变得阴沉。

“我们先回去吧，不打扰Harvey和Katie了。”Chris轻声说道，他抬眼看了看Mason，那人看似无害，底下却暗流涌动的眼睛让他紧张了一下，但很快放松下来。

“有空再聊，Mason。”

“再见，Mr.Waller。”

Mason的姓氏在Chris唇间滑出，仿佛这音节会刺痛他的舌头，他迅速收了尾音，显得很短促。

他们往回走的时候，Zach被匆匆跑来的侍女带走了，说是Robert请他过去，有要事要谈。Chris告诉他自己会在休息室等他，他知道Mrs.Pine也会在那里看书。

Chris想着刚才的事，失魂落魄地朝另一个方向走。他在通往休息室的路上，发现一间房间的门开了条缝，里面隐约传出谈话声。

他听到了自己的名字，一下子刹住脚步。

“殿下上一次发情是什么时候？”

另一个人似乎在思考，半晌才回答道，“两三个月以前吧，有什么问题吗？”

“他之前都是靠抑制剂熬过发情期的，现在毫无征兆地停掉，发情期的时间会拉近。”

“下一次发情大概是什么时间？”

“我很难说清，但应该很快了。如果殿下在这里久留，我会告诉国王做好一切准备。你知道，这真的很快，我们也不想陛下有什么危险。”

Chris眯起眼睛，凑得更近了，他听到那人的声音瞬间压低了，“你认识Mr.Waller吗？Ms.Pine跟我讲了一些情况……”

他还想再听到些什么，但有人走过来准备关上门，吓得Chris赶忙退远了几步。然后，咔哒一声，门被上了锁。

Chris的心脏在胸膛间剧烈的跳动。

Mason……Mr.Waller……他究竟有什么用意？


	26. Chapter 26

Chris呆愣地坐在房间里的沙发上，眼睛没有聚焦地盯着桌上精美的花瓶，直到门被人向内推开，他才回过神。

是Zach走进来了，他见Chris失神的样子有些诧异，“你没跟Mrs.Pine在一起？”

“没有。”Chris喉咙一紧，他看着Zach慢慢走近，脑袋有点发晕。Chris抓住沙发的扶手，骨节都开始泛白。

Zach在他身边坐下来，Chris下意识地往里一缩，再抬头时没有错过Zach眼中的惊讶和失落。Alpha小心翼翼地伸出手，拢住Chris的脸颊，两人鼻尖相抵。Zach隐约感到Chris在不住地颤抖，他揪心地把Chris搂进怀里。

“你这几天不太对劲，Chris。有什么事，跟我说好吗？”

“我想问你一件事。”Chris的手环住Zach的脖子，在他耳边轻声说道，“关于Mason Waller。”

Zach神色一凛，浑身散发出压迫性的气场，随之冒出的是属于Alpha浓重的气味。Chris呛了一下，在他的臂弯间咳嗽起来。他的身体想要做出逃离的动作，但本能只允许他向Zach靠拢。

“对不起，我没控制好，Chris。你怎么会想到Mason的事？婚礼那天我看到你们在一起聊天，是他跟你说了什么事情吗？”Zach赶紧收回一身的信息素。Chris的脸色更苍白了，他碰到Zach的眼神后，欲言又止，他没有要跟Zach发生争执的想法。

“他给我看了一个东西，一个……”Chris停顿了一下，他感觉到周遭的温度渐渐升高，一部分是因为愤怒，另一部分是因为惧怕。

“什么？”

“算了，我只想问你，Mr.Waller只是你的臣子吗？”Chris屏住了呼吸，像是一双无形的手掐住他的脖颈，那又像是Mason的手，带着邪恶的欲念将他置于死地。Chris不知道Zach会作何回答，无论他的答案是与否，都会让他心惊肉跳。Chris开始有点后悔过早地暴露自己的所思所想，Zach这么聪明的人，不会猜不到他的意图。

Zach的脸色一沉，深色的眼眸里凝聚起阴郁的情绪。他早就对Mason起疑心了，对方毫无缘由地接近Chris，莫名其妙地讨好Katie。而且Mason坚持留在Whitelaw，事出反常必有妖，人若反常必有刀。

他没有立刻作答，仍是目不转睛地注视着Chris，后者脊背上的冷汗唰地下来了。Chris挣扎着要从Zach的怀里脱开，但Zach的手渐渐收紧了，“你到底要问什么，Chris？”

“我问的就是刚才那个问题，你到底回不回答我？”Chris推开Zach的胸膛，逃似地坐到另一边的沙发上，眼中是压抑已久的怒火，此时正有爆发的趋势。

“是的，没错。”

“我记得你也有个怀表，总是随身携带的那个，我从来没看过。”Chris的声音一下低了下去。

Zach眉峰一动，他的手不自主地伸进口袋，却没把东西掏出来，“不，现在还不行。”

“为什么？”

“还不到时候，Chris。我不能……”Zach想要倾倒出满腹的言语，但他还是将它们放在肚子里。Chris会知道一切的真相，不过还不是时候，还需要再等一等。

Zach却不想Chris的心已经冷掉了，从心脏那处散发出的寒冷遍布全身，他哆嗦了一下，撑着茶几站起身。Zach也站了起来，可Chris那双微微泛红的蓝色眼睛一望过来，他就没了下一步动作。他没看清那是什么，似乎有震惊，有痛苦，也有懊悔。Chris趁这个空档推了一把Zach，跑出门消失在拐角。

Chris很难不想到那怀表就是证明Zach和Mason关系的重要物件，Zach遮遮掩掩的动作刺激他的大脑联想到那里面肯定是又一张图画。Chris快步穿过走廊，他没走多远就感觉眼前一片模糊，液体冲出了眼眶，淌下脸颊。现下Chris不是为Mason感到气愤，也不为他们尚存的联系感到伤心，他在为Zach向他隐瞒事实而难过。

他原以为Zach会向自己敞开心扉，哪怕是这样的事情，他不会锱铢必较，因为那都是过去了。可惜Zach没有，Chris的心在疼痛。

他随便用袖子擦干眼泪，把步子放慢，沿着挂有历代Whitelaw统治者画像的走廊，抬头看着那些已故的、未曾谋面的国王和王后。Chris长叹了一口气，低下头，结果直接撞到一个人。

Chris惊得退后一步，他条件反射地抹了抹眼睛，想把哭泣过的痕迹擦去。但对方抓住了他的手臂，让他动弹不得。

“Chris，你在这里做什么？Zach不是去找你了？”Chris发现来者是Katie，她看起来很慌乱，满脸通红，箍好的头发散下来几丝，很是狼狈。

“Zach在卧室里，我出来走一走，没什么事。你这么着急去干吗？”Chris狐疑地上上下下看着Katie，她双手提着裙子，气喘吁吁，看来是一路小跑来的，“出事了？”

Katie缓了一缓，她握着Chris的手没有松开，她把Chris拉到一个不容易被人发现的角落，压低嗓音交集地问道，“不影响到你。今晚有一个小小的晚宴，邀请的人不多。不过你要记住，到时候跟在我身边，Zach也行，别乱走。”

“不，Katie你告诉我，究竟出什么事了？”Chris把刚才的情绪抛到脑后，Katie惊慌失措的模样让他愈发紧张，他不想皇宫里有大乱子。

Chris的Alpha姐姐只是一个劲摇头，最后捏了捏Chris的手，“我说了，不是重要的事……没关系的，你要注意安全就是了，我们会保护好你。”

“别这么说，我也能保护自己啊。”Chris打算拉住Katie，而她掰开Chris的手，匆匆离开了。

Chris心头浮上一丝不详的预感，尽管他这时还没有意识到那挥之不去的阴影就是冲他而来。

他跑出门以后，Zach在卧室里呆立了许久。Chris不寻常的举动让他百思不得其解。这几天来，Zach就一直觉得Chris和往常不同，总是走神，有时候会坐在窗前沉思，Zach叫了他好几声才反应过来。Zach不禁后悔当时没有发现Chris的异样，也不知道是什么原因导致Chris对他充满抵触情绪。他想到也许现在Chris不会愿意和他谈话，Zach只得回到沙发上，却是坐如针毡。

各怀心事的几人没有忘记晚上的宴会，梳洗整理以后，依旧带上温和友好的笑容出现在宴会厅，互相交谈，推杯换盏。皇宫里小小的聚会是由Mr.Pine发起的，但大家等待了十几分钟，国王还没有出现。有的人小声嘀咕起来，瞄了几眼摆在桌上的食物，又饮上手中的红酒，掩饰的意味十足。

直到一位侍女进来，告知大家国王身体欠佳，在房间里休息，不能赴宴，请几位领主贵族不用拘束，继续享受晚宴。

“父亲怎么了？下午的时候还在跟Zach说话。”Chris凑到Katie旁边，她对此没有过多的惊讶，听到侍女的话只是稍微一皱眉头，几秒后就松开了。

“没事，父亲没有想过参加晚宴，他不过想把大家聚在一起，仅此而已。但如果不是他发起的话，并不是每个人都会来的。”Katie淡淡地说道，她侧头看了看Chris，不动声色地靠近了一些，“Zach在那里，你怎么不去找他？”

Chris的嘴角垮了下来，“我不想跟他说话。”

“吵架了？”

Chris点了点头算是回应，Katie倒是好奇Zach做什么事惹到他家的小可爱了。Zach对他的Omega简直是百依百顺，就差天天抱在怀里不肯撒手了，Chris还有什么不满意？

“人家对你多好啊，你干吗……嘿，Chris！”Katie刚开了个头，Chris就从她身边走开了，一声招呼也不打。Katie闭上嘴，垫了垫脚，饶有兴趣地看着Chris往Zach的方向走。

Chris假装没听见Katie的叫喊，他顺手从桌上端起一杯颜色纯正漂亮的红酒，放在嘴边抿了一口。Zach就在他的斜前方，他刚要叫住对方，结果被一个Genovia的领主拦住去路。

“您好，殿下。”他露出礼貌的微笑，一口白牙亮得把Chris都晃到了。

Chris努力眨了眨眼睛，发现眼前确实有点发花，他的神经绷了起来，“您、您好。”

“我是Genovia的领主，Jack……您怎么了，还好吗？”他大惊失色，Whitelaw的殿下忽然晕厥般地倒了下来，直直撞进他怀里。

这位领主一大喊出声，引来宴会厅其他来宾的注意力。一股浓郁、诱人的香味从Chris身上散发出来，数秒中内就充满整个大厅。

不知所措的领主被强硬的力道推倒在地上，全身发软的Omega落在了Zach的臂膀上。

TBC

*下章肉，第30章完结，很快了。


End file.
